


Beginners

by Tedecanyella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Murder Mystery, Murder-Suicide, Paris (City), Romance, Sexo con montones de sentimientos, Una gata
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedecanyella/pseuds/Tedecanyella
Summary: "La luz de esos rayos de sol que se habían colado por entre los nubarrones grises se reflejaron en los mechones de pelo pálido de una de las personas que andaban por la calle a media mañana.Quien se paró en la puerta de su café, quien entró ahuecando las manos largas y elegantes, desnudas, ante los labios para darse algo de calor, era ni más ni menos que Draco Malfoy."Harry emprende un viaje para encontrarse a sí mismo. Lo que encuentra es a Draco Malfoy, una gata, y un misterio que resolver.Pero sobre todo a Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Nothing Arrived

**Author's Note:**

> Pues este fic forma parte de lo que fui escribiendo para sobrevivir al confinamiento. Escribir un Harry/Draco es como una astillita que siempre me quedó, algo que tenía pendiente, y a día de hoy no soy muy capaz de tomármelo en serio pero creo que es de las parejas que más joyas nos ha regalado en el fandom de HP. Así pues, es algo del todo autoindulgente y que simplemente he estado intentando disfrutar mientras lo voy escribiendo, nada más.
> 
> Hay ya siete capítulos (y pico!) escritos, e intentaré ir actualizando cada semana, a poder ser los lunes (aunque me estreno en martes...).
> 
> ¡Un abrazo!

“¿Dónde vas a ir?” había preguntado Hermione, preocupación en los ojos castaños, esa última tarde.

El viento arremolinaba la hojarasca roja y amarilla en el suelo, y desde la roca donde se habían sentado a contemplar el paisaje, la madriguera quedaba lejos, recortada contra el cielo azul cobalto, cargado, amenazante.

Pero la tormenta no se había desatado aún, y Hermione se había desabrochado la chaqueta de forro polar que Harry le había prestado al principio del paseo, pero no se la había quitado, no todavía.

Un respiro.

No, un adiós. Harry lo sabía. Lo había sabido desde la mañana. Había tomado una decisión, la noche anterior, después de haber hablado con Ginny hasta la madrugada en el porche, acompañados de tazas de chocolate caliente y ese firmamento que Harry nunca había conocido en Surrey. Parte de la magia de la segunda mitad de su vida.

“No lo sé,” respondió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros, buscándose una última sonrisa que regalarle a Hermione. “Lejos.”

Hermione alargó la mano hacia él. Hacia su rostro. Como si fuera a tocarle, pero hubiera perdido el valor, o las ganas, a media acción. Sus dedos se enroscaron en el aire, y volvió a llevarlos a su regazo.

Hermione nunca tocaba a Harry. _Nadie_ tocaba a Harry, excepto Ron, y Ginny, y Molly y Arthur, y a veces George, y _Fred_ … Harry tragó saliva.

No es que no supiera que estaba siendo egoísta, marchándose, pero Ginny le dijo que debía serlo. Que se lo debía a él mismo. No es que Harry supiera muy bien qué significaba eso, pero si algo sabía es que no veía la forma de seguir adelante como si nada, seguir disimulando, y que sus amigos no vieran el vacío feo que le había quedado dentro. Esa parte del monstruo que, al final, no se había marchado.

“Podríamos… Tomarnos un año sabático. Los tres,” propuso Hermione, como si no se hubieran graduado de Hogwarts más de cuatro años atrás, como si aún siguiera sintiéndose responsable de elaborar planes para los tres. Bueno. Puede que hubiera seguido haciéndolo toda su vida, si Harry la hubiera dejado.

“Tengo que hacerlo solo,” anunció Harry, de la forma más suave que pudo, y cuando los ojos de Hermione se anegaron, él alzó el brazo. “Ven aquí, Hermione.”

Había sabido que estaba tomando algo que no le pertenecía, porque ella no había sido consciente de estárselo dando, cuando la sujetó contra sí y olió el olor a champú de su pelo esa tarde. No creía que Hermione lo hubiera sabido nunca. Por suerte. Harry ya había soportado suficiente pena en esos ojos para durarle una vida entera.

Tenía que alejarse. Dejar todos los que conocía atrás. Descubrir qué había sobrevivido al _Chico que vivió_ , al destrozo total. Si es que había sobrevivido _algo_.

Así pues, pasados unos pocos meses, Harry se encontraba tomando café y _pain–au–chocolat_ en un café con vistas al Sena. La Navidad ya había pasado, y a pesar de que seguía habiendo turistas, sobre todo parejas, las borrascas de nieve y la lluvia prácticamente constante habían disuadido a muchos viajeros de que la ciudad pudiera ser romántica bajo las circunstancias meteorológicas.

A Harry le daba igual. Al principio había pensado en sol, mucho sol. Había oído hablar de Tailandia. O Australia. Incluso Hawái.

Al final, le había bastado con cruzar el Canal de la Mancha para que, con un simple hechizo para ocultar la cicatriz, nadie le mirara con sospecha o le tratara de ninguna forma especial. Resulta que los medios de comunicación de fuera del Reino Unido tenían otras cosas de qué hablar a parte de _Harry Potter_. Fue un descubrimiento más que bienvenido.

No fue mucho más allá. En París encontró alojamiento, una buhardilla vieja pero privada, para él solo, y comida, y calles y más calles por las que pasear anónimamente, y por el momento, había sido suficiente.

Como mínimo, hasta que la luz de esos rayos de sol que se habían colado por entre los nubarrones grises se reflejaron en los mechones de pelo pálido de una de las personas que andaban por la calle a media mañana. Cualquiera podía tener el pelo rubio platino, cuando muggles y magos por igual ofrecían toda clase de tintes, pero Harry habría podido identificar esa forma de caminar en concreto, distinguida y grácil, en medio de cualquier multitud.

Como acababa de demostrar. Porque quien se paró en la puerta de _su_ café, quien entró ahuecando las manos largas y elegantes, desnudas, ante los labios para darse algo de calor, era ni más ni menos que Draco Malfoy.

Harry apretó la varita a través de la tela de su abrigo, colgado en el respaldo de la silla. Pero lo único que ocurrió fue que Draco se sentó dos mesas por delante de él, dándole la espalda, y que cuando el camarero se acercó, le pidió un café con leche y un croissant, haciendo gala de un francés que hizo que Harry se avergonzara de sus intentos no demasiado exitosos de adquirir algunas nociones básicas de la lengua.

Draco lo hablaba como un verdadero parisiense. Y también vestía como tal, abrigo gris oscuro mucho más humilde de lo que habría esperado de él, bufanda a rayas en tonos oscuros, un jersey azul que no le pegaba para nada y, por el amor de Dios y Merlín juntos, _vaqueros_.

Draco parecía… en fin. _Muggle_. Y el hecho de que sacara un libro de su bandolera y empezara a leerlo mientras desayunaba no ayudaba mucho a disipar la impresión, más bien todo lo contrario.

Harry sentía la adrenalina correrle por todas las venas, rabia y enfado, _por qué coño había tenido que ir a seguirle a su refugio,_ vivo como no lo había estado en meses, _años_ , todos los sentidos agudizados como si el mismo Voldemort fuera a levantarse de esa tumba que no tenía.

Pero Draco no hizo nada como darse la vuelta y lanzarle una maldición. Solo siguió sorbiendo café y comiéndose el croissant a mordisquitos exasperantes. Harry le dio tiempo a terminárselo entero antes de levantarse y acercarse con paso decidido hasta su mesa.

–¿A qué narices estás jugando?

Draco no tuvo la decencia ni de aparentar sorpresa. Alzó la vista de su libro –algo llamado _Tomates Verdes Fritos_ , a lo mejor ahora le había dado por la cocina–, parpadeó un par de veces, y después su mueca habitual volvió, torciéndole los labios, afeándole.

–Potter. 

No llegó a escupir su nombre, como solía hacer, pero Harry tenía que admitir que sus facciones le habían parecido mucho menos desagradables unos segundos antes de que le reconociera. O simulara hacerlo.

–Sí, sigo siendo yo, que sepa.

–Bien por ti –replicó Draco, una arruga frunciéndole las cejas claras, ojos tan grises como el tiempo, igual de inescrutables–. Como mínimo has acertado en algo. Porque si has venido a la caza, por los viejos tiempos, deja que te diga desde ya mismo que vas a llevarte una decepción.

–Eres tú quien me ha seguido, Malfoy –le espetó Harry, mal humor creciendo por momentos.

Draco no se alteró. Cerró el libro sobre la mesa, aplanando la tapa con cuidado, y le echó un vistazo a su _reloj de pulsera_. En serio. ¿A quién creía que iba a engañar?

–Me quedan diez minutos de pausa. Si no te importa, vamos a no malgastarlos con suposiciones estúpidas ni intrigas. Esto no es la escuela, Potter.

Harry sintió otra oleada de vergüenza arrasarle, calor mortificante en las mejillas. Era solo que… Sería demasiada casualidad. Un café en el Barrio Latino de París, de entre todos los lugares del mundo. Uno no iba creyendo en casualidades como esa y manteniéndose con vida por mucho tiempo, era quizás la lección más importante que Harry había sacado de sus años de formación.

–¿Pausa de qué? –masculló, más para ocultar el bochorno que otra cosa.

De entre todas las cosas, Draco le miró con pena.

–No es que tenga por qué decírtelo, pero qué va a ser. Del _trabajo_.

Y no es que Harry no fuera consciente, de fondo, de que la gente trabajaba para vivir. Él iba a hacerlo. En algún momento. Cuando volviera. De… algo. Auror, decía Ron, y era posible que Ginny tuviera razón y se le hubiera pasado el arroz para lo de jugador de Quidditch profesional. Si algo no quería, era que los Canons le ficharan solo como reclamo, una vieja gloria. Así que, Auror. Perseguir magos que hacían mal uso de la magia, infractores de las normas, esas cosas.

Era lo que Draco debía de pensar que Harry estaba haciendo en ese momento. Investigar viejos Mortífagos.

De alguna forma, era mucho más digno que la verdad.

–¿Trabajas como cocinero? –preguntó, intentando… Salir de la situación. Aunque tirarse al río habría sido más efectivo. Puede que Hermione tuviera razón con lo de que no conversaba lo suficiente con otras personas.

Ante la confusión evidente de Draco, Harry señaló la portada de su libro.

 _Eso_ , fue lo que pareció divertirle.

–Es una novela sobre una señora americana en plena crisis de mediana edad, y de dos lesbianas que montan un café y crían un hijo durante la Gran Depresión –explicó, y era evidente que se estaba burlando de él.

A Harry no se le ocurrió que podría haberse marchado en cualquier momento hasta que Draco tuvo que señalárselo:

–Así pues, ¿has terminado con el interrogatorio, Potter?

Harry asintió, y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, intentando tragarse esas ganas desafortunadas de disculparse que le presionaban en la garganta. Seguía siendo Malfoy, el mismo que en sexto maldijo a Katie Bell, que pasó un año intentando matar a Dumbledore y abrió las puertas de Hogwarts a criminales asesinos. Si se hubiera arremangado el jersey, el tatuaje de la calavera y la serpiente habría seguido allí, náuseas y olor a carne chamuscada.

Allí sentado, solo era un hombre joven atractivo. Alguien con quien Harry le habría gustado entablar una conversación.

Si no hubieran estado en lados opuestos de una guerra. Si no hubieran dedicado años a odiarse. Si no estuviera acostumbrado a oír los insultos más venenosos de esos labios finos que había descubierto que podían no ser crueles, cuando sonreían, cuando una de las comisuras se alzaba en un gesto inconsciente.

Si no fuera porque, en el fondo, Harry creía que, por mucho que pudiera ser verdad que Draco no estuviera allí por él, las personas no cambiaban. No en lo esencial. No en lo que las hacía ellas mismas.

Se tocó el pecho, pensando en todas esas partes de él mismo que nunca desaparecieron, que no se esfumaron de la noche a la mañana; que se habían enroscado en su identidad, inseparables.

–No sabía que estabas aquí –ofreció, a pesar de todo, porque incluso entonces Harry necesitaba ser justo, o algo parecido a justo.

Draco solo le dedicó una expresión aburrida, un gesto desdeñoso de la mano que no debería haber avivado las cenizas de su enfado pero que de alguna forma lo consiguió, un fogonazo en las entrañas.

–Ni yo, si es que mi palabra te sirve de algo. No vuelvas, y ya está.

–Tranquilo. No voy a hacerlo –masculló Harry, maldiciéndose por su falta de elocuencia.

El encuentro le alteró más de lo que debería. Caminó durante horas ese día, sin ver absolutamente nada a su alrededor, y después fue al supermercado, compró galletas y té, y se las tomó en casa, leyendo, e intentando no volver al encuentro una y otra vez.

Por una vez, Harry estaba dispuesto a creer en las casualidades y dejarlo correr.

La guerra había terminado, solía decir Hermione. Y puede que no estuviera hablando de atribuirle ningún tipo de credibilidad a Draco Malfoy, pero si algo podía admitirse Harry, en la soledad de su buhardilla, oculto de los ojos del mundo, sin mucho más que hacer que escuchar la radio muggle, ver películas en ese DVD que había comprado y leer, era ese secreto que no se había atrevido a confesarle a nadie, ni a Ginny.

Estaba cansado de luchar.


	2. Holding On

El gato era una bola de pelo en tonos marrones indiscernibles, aunque podía que fuera el barro y la suciedad de la ciudad que acumulaba en el pelaje húmedo y lastimoso. Sus ojos, verdes, intensos, seguían sus movimientos, y cuando Harry hizo ademán de retirarse, el bicho fue tras él con un maullido que sonaba a reproche.

–Venga ya, no –exhaló Harry, contradiciendo su propio gesto, mientras se agachaba bajo la lluvia, paraguas olvidado (solo lo llevaba para dar una cierta sensación de normalidad a los muggles, de todas formas), y extendió sus nudillos al pobre animal.

Tenía una cierta envergadura, para ser un gato callejero, lo que llevaba a Harry a pensar que tenía que ser doméstico. Pero no había ningún collar visible entre todo ese desastre de pelo.

El animal se dedicó a olerle, nariz rasposa y húmeda contra su piel mojada, y acto seguido le restregó la cabecita en el puño cerrado, dándose caricias a él mismo.

Definitivamente doméstico.

–Eh, compañero. Vaya mierda de día, ¿no? –murmuró Harry.

No se atrevía a sacar la varita por miedo a espantarle, así que murmuró por lo bajo, tan suave como pudo, primero un hechizo protector de la lluvia para los dos, después uno que, si bien no consiguió secar todas las capas de pelo del animal, le dejó con aspecto de haber dado unas cuantas vueltas en una secadora como la que Vernon compró para Petunia en su décimo cumpleaños de casados.

El efecto era gracioso. Y el animal, lejos de asustarse, decidió que el espacio entre las piernas acuclilladas de Harry era un cobijo maravilloso donde arrebujarse.

–Vamos a devolverte a casa –prometió Harry.

Sentaba bien, después de la semana de pena que había pasado, atrapado entre las ganas de largarse de París y el impulso de reclamar su propio territorio, tener por fin un objetivo. Una misión. Pequeña. Pequeñísima.

El gato se dejó llevar en brazos hasta la clínica veterinaria más cercana, que Harry tenía vista de sus paseos, y allí le informaron de que nadie había reclamado a un gato. “¿Puedes echarle un vistazo de todas formas?” preguntó Harry, y pagó una burrada de euros para que le dijeran que el gato estaba bien y que en realidad era una gata. Se sentía mejor, cuando los dos emergieron a la calle y como mínimo la lluvia les había dado una tregua.

Pasó el resto de la tarde visitando otras clínicas veterinarias de la zona, además de un par de refugios de animales, cuyas direcciones le habían proporcionado en la primera, sin ninguna clase de éxito. En la última parada de su peregrinación, compró latas gourmet, y cuando puso el contenido de una en un plato y lo bajó al suelo de la buhardilla, el gato (la gata) se abalanzó sobre la comida como si estuviera de cacería.

Harry la observó, sentado en el sofá bajo la ventana.

–No puedes quedarte aquí conmigo –explicó, y esos ojos verdes felinos le miraban como solía hacerlo Hedwig, exactamente como si entendiera sus palabras y le estuviera juzgando por cada una de ellas.

–Alguien te estará buscando –insistió Harry, tono conciliador, extendiendo una mano–. Y yo no llevo bien lo de… _las mascotas_. Pero encontraremos a tu familia, lo verás.

La gata parpadeó, y volvió a su tarea de lamer el plato. Al final, Harry se apiadó de ella y, en contra de las direcciones explícitas de la última veterinaria, le dio la otra lata. “Esta raza tiende a ganar demasiado peso.” Bueno. Harry prefería mil veces comer de más que de menos, si es que tenía que elegir entre una y la otra.

Se dio una ducha caliente, y ya con el pijama, descubrió que a él también se le había abierto el apetito después de las aventuras del día. No tenía muchas ganas de cocinar, así que se preparó una tortilla de queso y jamón, que acompañó de cuatro tostadas untadas con mantequilla y una cerveza.

Añoraba la cerveza de mantequilla, pero era un pequeño precio a pagar por una vida más o menos tranquila.

O, como mínimo, solía ser tranquila, antes del _encuentro._

Esa noche, la gata saltó a la cama con él, y Harry la dejó. Mientras sentía la respiración del animal hacerse más lenta, más profunda, pensó que, como mínimo, su dilema había quedado resuelto.

No podía marcharse de París, no mientras no le hubiera encontrado un hogar.

Así pues, solo le quedaba enfrentarse al problema de cara.

Como en los viejos tiempos.

***

A las diez de la mañana, Draco estaba en su mismo sitio exacto de una semana y un día atrás, al lado de la ventana, donde la luz caía sobre las páginas de su libro. Harry se preguntó, por un instante, cuál sería esa vez. De todas formas, no es que tuviera mucha importancia, cuando tampoco iba a ser capaz de reconocer el título. No recordaba una sola cosa de sus estudios de primaria, y si algo había hecho con su tiempo libre de mayor, no había sido leer.

Sonó una campanilla cuando empujó la puerta del local, pero la cabeza de Draco no se alzó, ni se inmutó. O había aprendido a disimular sus reacciones –y Harry no recordaba que se le diera especialmente bien en la escuela–, o no tenía el más mínimo atisbo de instinto de supervivencia.

Viendo lo expuesto que su lugar de preferencia en el café le dejaba a cualquier ataque, Harry iba a votar por la segunda.

Casi le sabía mal perturbar la paz de Draco. Si pudiera, a lo mejor simplemente se sentaría discretamente en una esquina, un pequeño hechizo para desviar la atención de sí mismo, y le contemplaría de esa forma. No sabía por qué. Había una sugerencia de paz interior, en la forma que sus dedos largos pasaban páginas, que el pelo pálido le caía perfecto a mechones suaves sobre el rostro. Quedaba algo de esa pose afectada que solía arrastrar consigo por todo el castillo, por aulas, especialmente en las comidas, pero ahora parecía más una parte de él mismo, algo distinguido y no prepotente, su manera de sostener el libro ante su rostro y tomar sorbos delicados del café con leche, vestido quizás no con ropajes caros pero lleno de estilo igualmente.

Ese día, el jersey era de un amarillo casi dorado. Prácticamente Gryffindor, pensó Harry con una sonrisa, antes de estropearlo todo y arrastrar la silla ante Draco con un chirrido que, finalmente, consiguió romper su concentración incauta.

–Tenemos que hablar de esto –anunció Harry, interrumpiendo lo que fuera que iba a salir de los labios de Draco. Cualquier tipo de veneno que no había ido hasta allí a soportar.

Tomó asiento sin ser invitado, no demasiado preocupado por sus maneras, que parecían algo trivial, ante alguien a quien había maldecido con su propia varita, a quien… Bueno. La cuestión era que Harry y Draco tenían un pasado común. Algunas partes eran demasiado desagradables para ir por ahí repasándolas. Pero, fuera como fuera, la hipocresía parecía algo que como mínimo podían sacarse de en medio.

–No tengo nada que hablar contigo, Potter. Pensaba que te lo había dejado lo suficiente claro.

Harry se echó adelante, codos apoyados sobre la mesa, dedos de las manos entrelazadas. Una muestra de buena voluntad, o eso esperaba.

–Harry –susurró, sujetando la mirada de esos ojos grises, intentando mostrar seriedad.

–Sé cómo te llamas –le espetó Draco, y a continuación sus labios se volvieron una línea fina, severa–. No temas, a nadie se le ha olvidado quién es nuestro salvador.

La sorna tras su tono, su forma de dirigirse a él, seguía siendo afilada. Capaz de cortar.

–A los parisienses no les importa cómo me llamo –explicó Harry–. De eso se trata.

–Claro –replicó Draco–. Tiene que ser _horrible_ , que te traten con deferencia en todas partes. ¿Has venido a que llore por ti?

–No –respondió Harry, aún consciente de que no era la clase de pregunta que espera respuesta–. He venido porque no he podido dejar de pensar en ti desde que nos vimos.

Y, de golpe, la fachada de desdén aburrido de Draco se resquebrajó, verdadera alarma en la mirada, un pánico que Harry recordaba bien. Pero esa era una de las cosas en las que no pensaba.

–Potter, París es grande, lo único que te he pedido es un mísero café. ¿Crees que podrías darme _eso_? Ya ganaste, no hagas que me arrastre además.

–¿De verdad no estás aquí por _mí_? –preguntó Harry, porque después de años en el punto de mira de uno de los megalómanos más famosos de la historia, la falsa humildad parecía un estorbo innecesario.

–Por Dios, Potter –murmuró Draco, y si se dio cuenta de que había logrado sorprenderle, hablando como un verdadero muggle, no lo mostró–. Una semana. ¿No te has aburrido de espiarme? ¿De verdad el Ministerio tiene _más_ dudas sobre mí, cuando no puedo ni estornudar sin que le llegue una notificación? ¿O esto es una cruzada personal? Porque ya me juzgaron. Ya rendí cuentas. No voy a hacerlo ante ti.

Draco solía alterarse con facilidad. Lloraba, gritaba, pataleaba. Pero el hombre ante él ya no era ese niño malcriado, los dos habían recorrido mucho camino desde entonces, y en realidad, el color en sus mejillas era… _fascinante_. Sugerente.

Pero Harry no había ido allí a provocar más dolor.

–No te he espiado. No tengo contacto con el Ministerio. Si pudiera evitarlo, no lo tendría nunca más. Y… sé de ti lo que me contaste el otro día. Pero quiero saber más.

–¿ _Por qué_? –preguntó Draco, una pregunta casi sincera en medio de la batalla verbal, una apertura, en lugar de esos ataques directos y exagerados que siempre había utilizado como defensa.

Harry encogió los hombros, se sacó las gafas para limpiárselas con el bajo del jersey. Si desenfocaba la vista, a veces era más fácil hablar. La gente tendía a sentirse menos intimidada, menos nerviosa.

Sabía cómo usar su propia mirada, y no era lo que intentaba en ese momento.

–Porque no confío en ti. Nunca he confiado en ti. Pero si quiero poder seguir viviendo aquí, necesito hacerlo.

Draco se ruborizó aún más. Parecía furioso, pero contenido. No parecía ser el miedo lo que le refrenaba de sacar la varita e intentar hechizarle allí mismo. O no el miedo a él, en todo en caso.

A Harry el pulso le temblaba en las venas, pero sus manos seguían tranquilas, firmes.

–No, Potter. No –fue lo único que dijo Draco, sin nada de aristocrático, solo alguien lleno de frustración y rabia.

Draco dejó unas monedas sobre la mesa, y se marchó con el abrigo doblado sobre el brazo, sin molestarse en perder el tiempo de ponérselo, como si no quisiera estar un segundo más en su presencia.

Harry se tumbó para verle marcharse por la calle, pasos largos e irados, una figura esbelta sobresaliendo entre todas las otras, pero no le siguió.

Lo que sí hizo, fue guardarse el libro que Draco había olvidado en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su abrigo antes de ponérselo y salir él también a la calle, sin haber solucionado absolutamente nada.

***

–No me _fío_ –insistió Harry, y el rostro de Ginny puso los ojos en blanco entre las llamas de esa chimenea que él mismo había instalado, con unos cuantos materiales reaprovechados y algunos hechizos que había ido probando, o más bien, improvisando.

–¿No puedes simplemente cambiar de cafetería?

–¡No es la cafetería! Es por principio.

– _Principio_ –repitió Ginny, su incredulidad nada disimulada por el crepitar del fuego, que se confundía con el tono de su pelo–. Lo que pasa es que siempre habéis tenido una obsesión malsana el uno con el otro. Déjale que haga su vida.

–Se vistió de _dementor_ para humillarme, Ginny –le recordó Harry, porque ese argumento le parecía definitivo, su as en la manga para demostrar que, por inverosímil que pareciera, con Draco cualquier cosa era posible.

Ginny solo entornó los ojos.

–Sí, cuando tenía _trece_ años. Lo de ser rencoroso no es una de tus mejores cualidades –le espetó, y después siguió hablando, sin darle oportunidad a defenderse–. Y si hubieras querido hablar con alguien que alimentara tu paranoia y se pusiera a especular sobre los mil planes maléficos que Malfoy ha urdido contra ti, habrías llamado a Ron y Hermione.

Harry torció los labios, y se llevó una almendra tostada a la boca. Ginny tenía una _parte_ de razón. Pero en realidad, cuando Harry se marchó, solo había querido un respiro de todas las expectaciones, de _él mismo_ , no ese espejo que siempre le había devuelto las peores partes de quién era. Sus peores sospechas. Sus peores impulsos.

No habría querido descubrir que todo eso seguía allí, a punto para salir a la superficie a la más mínima provocación.

–Es solo… París me gustaba más antes de saber que Malfoy está aquí.

–Siempre podrías seguir con el viaje –propuso Ginny, demasiado casual. Incluso ella, sincera y un poco abrupta, se preocupaba demasiado para que Harry pudiera sentirse del todo cómodo.

–¿Y qué hago con ella? –preguntó, hundiendo los dedos en la bola de pelo suave que roncaba contra su muslo.

–Ponerle nombre. Llevártela contigo.

Harry movió la cabeza, y desvió la conversación hacia los entrenos de quidditch de Ginny y las perspectivas para la temporada. Siempre era una apuesta segura, y le hacía sentir bien, que sus amigos le hablaran de sus vidas, de todas esas formas en que estaban aprovechando su tiempo. Hacía que, como mínimo, Harry sintiera que había valido la pena.

–Harry –dijo Ginny al final, cuando había oscurecido más allá de las ventanas y ya se habían despedido–. Hoy has sido un auténtico capullo con Malfoy.

–Puede –concedió Harry, no demasiado afectado–. No merece menos.

–Ya. Pero siempre eres capullo con la gente que te atrae –sentenció Ginny, y después de soltarle semejante perla, se retiró de la chimenea, con lo que Harry se quedó solo con las llamas para escuchar sus protestas.

***

–Nunca fui capullo con Cho –explicó Harry, ante la mirada atenta de la gata, que había decidido que la tapa del retrete era un lugar magnífico desde donde observarle mientras se cepillaba los dientes–. Es solo que tenía quince años, y estábamos los dos jodidos con lo de Cedric. No iba a funcionar. Pero siempre intenté portarme bien con ella. Me gustaba mucho. A ti también te habría gustado.

Harry escupió dentífrico, se agachó para beber agua del grifo y enjuagarse, volvió a escupir.

–No sabría decirte si alguna vez fui capullo con Fred, aunque no lo creo. Me hacía reír un montón, cuando estábamos en el equipo –siguió explicando Harry, manos apoyadas en la cerámica fría del baño, mirando la gata a través del espejo–. Y lo de _ella_ es distinto, porque es mi amiga, siempre lo fue. Y era evidente que a Ron le gustaba, no me lo habría planteado nunca. Es solo que… Ron no siempre la trató exactamente como merecía, ¿sabes? Alguien tenía que hacerlo.

Harry desenfocó un poco la vista, y cuando volvió a parpadear, se encontró con su propia mirada en el espejo del baño. Bajo la claridad de la luz fluorescente que le iluminaba sin ningún tipo de piedad, no podía decir que tuviera buen aspecto. Su pelo era un desastre de mechones largos que le despuntaban por detrás de las orejas, por encima de la cabeza, la parte trasera de la nuca. Y la barba le había crecido lo suficiente para darle un aspecto desaliñado.

A decir verdad, alejarse de su imagen más pública había sido un movimiento estratégico. Pero ahora parecía alguien tan distinto que no estaba seguro de cómo Draco le había podido reconocer con una sola mirada. Había cambiado sus gafas por otras más gruesas, más cuadradas. Lo único que quedaba de él mismo, lo único en lo que podía reconocerse, eran los ojos verdes.

 _Los ojos de Lily_.

Pero no. Esos eran suyos. Nadie iba a encontrar a nadie más en ellos, por mucho que buscara.

–¿Crees que debería afeitarme? –le preguntó a la gata, mientras abría el armario para sacar la cuchilla y la espuma y hacía correr el agua para calentarla.

La gata bajó del retrete de un salto ágil y se instaló en la alfombrilla de la ducha, quizás intuyendo que iban para largo. Harry, con el mismo espíritu, hizo levitar la radio hasta ellos y puso algo de música suave, canciones francesas que ni entendía ni reconocía pero que quizás podían conseguir que él y la gata se sintieran algo más acompañados.

Las melodías eran pegadizas, lo suficiente para que pudiera tararearlas, probablemente sin acertar una sola nota.

–Fui bastante capullo con Ginny –murmuró para sí, mientras tiraba de la piel de la mejilla y se limpiaba con la cuchilla, mientras le daba golpecitos contra la cerámica para deshacerse de los pelos gruesos y negros.

Nunca se había arrepentido de haberla dejado, antes de embarcarse en esa búsqueda infructuosa y desesperada con Ron y Hermione. La cuestión era que Harry sabía que iba a morir.

¿Quién le pedía a la chica de sus sueños, al amor de su vida, que le esperara cuando sabía que no iba a volver?

Harry no iba a poder arrepentirse nunca de haber tomado la decisión correcta. En realidad, tampoco es que se arrepintiera de haber vuelto enamorado de su mejor amiga. O, no era eso, exactamente. Era que siempre había estado allí, el sentimiento, pero nunca lo había visto desde la perspectiva correcta.

La introspección no era lo que mejor se le daba en el mundo, eso lo sabía. Pero un sentimiento de amor no debería haber florecido cuando todo a su alrededor era muerte y pérdida y duelo.

Cuando Harry, en realidad, _murió_.

Terminó de afeitarse prácticamente sin darse cuenta, y se pasó la mano por la mejilla, suave, como recién nacida. Se frotó el aftershave en las manos, y después sobre el rostro. Eran cosas que le gustaba hacer sin magia.

El pelo, sin embargo, _eso_ ya era otra cosa. No quería que nadie le acercara unas tijeras nunca más en su vida. Ni él mismo. Así, llamó la varita, que apareció volando desde el bolsillo de su abrigo, porque ese trabajo requería precisión, y se lo dejó tan bien como podía, corto de nuevo, mechones tan suaves casi como el pelo de la gata después de cepillárselo, brillante.

Cuando Harry volvió a mirarse en el espejo, casi tenía buen aspecto. Lo único que llevaba puesto era un pantalón de pijama. Cerró los ojos. Imaginó manos arrastrándolo abajo desde detrás. Imaginó el contacto de otra piel contra la suya. Besos cálidos de otros labios.

No estaba intentando imaginar a nadie en concreto, pero la mente se le fue a Draco, por supuesto.

¿Dónde estaría? ¿Qué estaría haciendo?

Esa noche, Harry dejó la gata fuera de la habitación, ante su indignación. Durante unos instantes agónicos, se preguntó si iba a pasar la noche maullando y forzarle a mantener la castidad incluso estando con él mismo. Pero al cabo de unos diez minutos, oyó el sonido de sus patitas contra los tablones de madera alejarse.

Harry permaneció como estaba, tumbado encima del edredón, brazos alzados por encima de la cabeza, vista perdida en las sombras del techo, borrosas, sin las gafas.

A veces se ponía de esa forma. Añoraba tanto el contacto (el sexo) que era físicamente doloroso. La conexión con otra persona. Sentirse bien. Reír.

“Si no te relajas, no vamos a conseguir nada”, había dicho Ginny entre sus brazos, riendo y riendo, tirantes del vestido negro de fiesta caídos por los brazos, hombros desnudos, y Harry respirando con fuerza con la espalda contra la pared, rígido, manos ancladas en sus caderas mientras ella le deshacía los botones de la camisa, y sabía que debía detenerla pero la deseaba tanto, y Ginny dijo que no importaba, “no importa, Harry, ven aquí,” y le besó, y quizás era verdad que no importaba que ya no fueran a pasar su vida juntos, que Harry ya no estuviera enamorado, que estuviera _muerto_ , porque bajo las manos y el cuerpo de ella, seguía vivo.

Era un recuerdo bonito, en el fondo. Sus pechos pequeños y perfectos bajo sus manos, su estómago suave, sus piernas largas. El brillo en sus ojos azules. “Es nuestro polvo de victoria, Harry. Los dos lo merecemos”.

Y no hubo sombras, ni lágrimas, por una noche.

Pero no era en lo que Harry quería pensar, no allí, en una buhardilla en París.

Tenía muy claro en qué quería pensar. Podía que, a nivel moral, tuviera reparos en pensar en un exmortífago de esa forma, pero a su cuerpo le daban igual todos los crímenes que Draco había cometido. Si hubiera empezado a pensar en el pasado, el efecto habría sido el mismo que un jarrón de agua fría dirigido a la entrepierna.

Pero en quien pensaba era en el hombre joven que había encontrado dos veces en un mismo café. En invitarle a su cama. En que Draco, en lugar de reírse de él, de aprovechar la ventaja para aplastarle bajo una de sus botas de piel, hiciera otra cosa con su vulnerabilidad.

Un polvo, pero no por una victoria, ni una celebración. Quizás solo porque deseara lo que su cuerpo tenía para ofrecer. Para darle otra salida a toda la ira que quedaba entre ellos, aunque a Harry no le gustaba pensar en un amante cruel o descuidado.

No. Harry se tumbó para enterrar el rostro en la almohada, caderas alzadas y mano bajo su cuerpo, y en lo que pensaba era en besos delicados en su nuca y en sus hombros, en manos sobre su pecho, en el peso de otro hombre entre sus piernas, en pelo rubio y un cuerpo grácil pero sólido, solo en sentirse bien.

Al final, la última exhalación sonó más fuerte que las otras, y con eso, se dejó caer contra el colchón, rendido, músculos exhaustos.

Esa noche, no hubo pesadillas.


	3. Strange Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He estado leyendo algunos fics Harry/Draco más desde que empecé a escribir éste (como podréis comprobar si vais a mis bookmarks, os recomiendo todos los que están allí), pero mientras escribía estos primeros capítulos, mi principal referencia era [ Away Childish Things ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052816), y de allí viene la idea de quitar la magia a los mortífagos como parte de su sentencia, aunque en realidad supongo que en el canon tenemos a Hagrid como ejemplo de que podría ser una práctica habitual en el mundo mágico.
> 
> Anyway, credit where credit is due, y además, os lo recomiendo muchísimo!

Esa mañana, el sol por fin se había decidido a brillar, espléndido en lo alto del cielo azul. El viento era frío, cortante contra las mejillas recién descubiertas de Harry, que esperaba en un callejón desde el cual podía ver buena parte de una de las torres de Notre Dame, y se arrebujó en la bufanda que se había acordado de envolverse alrededor del cuello antes de salir de casa. Lana verde esmeralda, como todo lo que le tejía Molly.

Al cabo de media hora de pie en el mismo punto, Harry empezaba a pensar que, quizás, Draco realmente se había buscado otra cafetería. Era el paso más lógico, si de verdad no quería volver a verle, aunque la lógica no era algo que ninguno de los dos hubiera aplicado en exceso cuando se trataba del otro a lo largo de su historia.

Harry no habría sabido decir si fue un alivio o no, cuando finalmente Draco apareció con un revuelo de bajos de su abrigo gris, la bandolera de piel negra cruzada sobre el pecho, bufanda azul celeste colgando del cuello.

Harry se despegó de la pared, irguiéndose, y Draco se detuvo a menos de un metro de él cuando llegó a su altura, jadeando, como si hubiera estado corriendo, mejillas encendidas del ejercicio o del frío.

–Esto ya es acoso, Potter –sentenció, pero parecía más resignado que en las ocasiones anteriores–. O me detienes de una vez o me dejas pasar, pero hoy no puedo quedarme a alimentar tus delirios, por muy entretenido que sea. Voy con prisa.

Draco volvía a llevar las manos desnudas, contra todo sentido común, y se las frotó en un intento de darse algo de calor. Parecía impaciente de verdad, aunque Harry no estaba bloqueando la puerta del café, exactamente. Podría haberle rodeado con facilidad, pero seguía allí, mirándole con expectación terminante.

Como si también él hubiera llegado allí con algún tipo de ultimátum esa mañana.

Harry carraspeó, se sacó el libro del bolsillo interior del abrigo.

–Te dejaste esto, ayer –dijo, extendiendo el libro entre los dos, y se alegró de no llevar guantes tampoco. Si hubiera sido al revés, Harry habría querido pasarle varios hechizos al libro para descartar maldiciones antes de tocarlo con la piel desnuda.

Draco, sin embargo, se lo quitó de entre los dedos como si acabara de amenazar con robárselo, y lo abrió con urgencia, pasando páginas hasta que encontró algo que por lo visto había estado buscando. Era un pergamino, lleno de anotaciones escritas en esa cursiva anticuada que Harry había descubierto, al llegar a Hogwarts, que todos los niños nacidos de familias de magos habían aprendido de pequeños. Incluso Ron la tenía, para gran diversión y asombro de Harry y Hermione.

–Aunque creas que no tengo ninguna clase de derecho, Potter, esto es una invasión a mi intimidad… –estaba diciendo Draco, agitando el libro entre los dos, rojo de ira.

Harry había tenido la esperanza de empezar con mejor pie ese tercer encuentro, pero sintió una chispa de enfado ante todas las acusaciones falsas de Draco.

–Ni siquiera he abierto el libro –dijo, pero no pareció surgir el más mínimo efecto en Draco, que apretó los labios finos, una expresión de severidad que incluso McGonagall habría podido envidiarle.

–¿Por qué iba a creerte?

–Porque no miento si no es por un buen motivo –se defendió Harry, contundente, y no es que esperara de golpe que Draco tuviera una buena opinión de él, ni que le importara, pero había tenido bastante de gente dispuesta a llamarle mentiroso a la cara, para una vida entera–. Y porque tampoco habría podido leerlo.

Draco alzó esa ceja pedante que Harry solía odiar de él. A lo mejor era lo que iba a llevarse de la mañana. Una nueva tanda de odio que le despejara la cabeza y le hiciera superar lo de esa casualidad en la que aún se resistía a creer.

–El analfabetismo explicaría muchas cosas, Potter, pero creo recordar de la escuela que eras capaz de _leer_ , como mínimo.

–No en francés –dijo Harry, y lo lanzó como un desafío, negándose a avergonzarse de su formación limitada.

Una de las comisuras de los labios de Draco se alzó, pero esa vez no había sorna ahí. Asombro, quizás.

–Vives en París, Potter.

–Me las arreglo –masculló Harry.

Draco guardó el libro en la bandolera con cuidado, y entonces pareció acordarse de lo que fuera que le apremiaba esa mañana y que le había hecho llegar más de veinte minutos tarde a su desayuno. Pasó por el lado de Harry, sin ni llegar a rozarle, desplazando el aire a su alrededor y dejando una leve traza de perfume a su paso, y entró en la cafetería sin una sola palabra más.

Harry le observó ir directo a la barra, manos en los bolsillos, determinación clavándole en el sitio.

Iba a decir lo que había ido allí a decir, y entonces, cuando Draco utilizara toda su crueldad para reírse de él, por fin, _por fin_ iba a olvidarse del asunto. Buscarle de una vez ese hogar que le había prometido a la gata. Harry había oído que Barcelona era luminosa, aunque podía que no en esa época del año. Iba a tener que investigarlo.

Cuando Draco emergió del local, sujetaba un vaso de café para llevar en cada mano.

–Te lo he pedido solo, ni leche ni azúcar –dijo, pasándole el suyo, y Harry lo tomó con cuidado de no derramarlo, de no tocar a Draco–. Me ha parecido que era lo que más te pegaba.

–Bueno, la primera norma para entrar en Gryffindor es que no te guste el azúcar –replicó Harry, echando a andar junto a Draco, ignorando el vuelco que le acababa de dar el corazón.

Caminaron juntos por los callejones estrechos, por entre cafés, restaurantes y toda clase de tiendas, esquivando estudiantes y turistas, gente haciendo sus vidas a quien no podían importarles menos dos viejos enemigos que apenas sabían cómo romper el silencio tenso.

Llegaron a la altura del río, y allí, con la catedral de fondo, el viento en el rostro, Harry se decidió:

–No te estoy espiando –empezó, al mismo tiempo que Draco entonaba un “Potter” cauteloso, reticente.

Intercambiaron una mirada rápida, no exactamente complicidad, pero sí un reconocimiento mutuo, y Draco asintió. Los dos se habían detenido, por inercia, el laberinto intrincado de callejones a su derecha, el muelle, con su hilera de puestos de libros de segunda mano y pinturas, a la izquierda, y ellos en medio, abrigados por el susurro de los árboles sobre sus cabezas, casi una burbuja en ese lugar lleno de humanidad.

O podía que eso fuera el efecto de Harry.

–¿Estás haciendo magia? –preguntó Draco, entornando los ojos, examinando la cualidad distinta del aire a su alrededor. No parecía asustado, como mínimo eso no.

–Lo siento –se disculpó Harry, por costumbre–. Quería tranquilidad.

Intentó concentrarse, pero Draco le interrumpió antes de que pudiera acabar el hechizo.

–No –dijo, una sola palabra, voz queda, ojos cerrados–. Es… _agradable_.

–Oh.

Harry inspiró, y de golpe fue como si algo se le aflojara dentro del pecho y el aire le llegara por completo a los pulmones, calidez extendiéndose desde las entrañas a las extremidades al tiempo que su magia les envolvía, les arropaba, libre para fluir.

–¿Haces eso a menudo? –preguntó Draco, expresión intrigada, y Harry se encogió de hombros.

–No cuando estoy con otra gente, normalmente –explicó, suponía que sin necesidad de admitir que se había puesto nervioso y se había olvidado de contenerse.

En general, la gente era comprensiva con la magia espontánea en los niños, pero era algo que los adultos perdían con el tiempo, cuando aprendían a canalizarla en hechizos concretos, a través de una varita. Ron y Hermione siempre se habían mostrado inquietos ante esa clase de magia que Harry había retenido, así que había aprendido a tener la varita a mano cuando la hacía, un pequeño gesto que ayudaba a la gente a su alrededor a relajarse.

–Hacía mucho que no sentía… _esto_ –explicó Draco, y Harry reparó en que no se había dado cuenta de su turbación porque él mismo se sentía abochornado, mirada al vaso de café que aún no había tocado, ojos grises esquivos.

La magia. Claro. Harry no conocía los detalles del juicio de Draco, pero no era una práctica rara, romper la varita de un mortífago y castigarle sin magia, bien por unos años, bien por el resto de su vida.

Eso, sin tener en cuenta que Harry se había adueñado de la varita de Draco. ¿Podía ese hecho desafortunado unirles de alguna forma?

–Y bien. Ibas a explicarme lo de que no me estás siguiendo por las calles de París –dijo Draco, y su voz no estaba exenta de ironía.

Harry resopló, moviendo la cabeza.

–¿Por qué iba a acusarte de perseguirme si lo estuviera haciendo yo?

–Es algo que yo haría –dijo Draco de inmediato.

–Y luego te preguntas por qué no confío en ti –replicó Harry, cejas alzadas.

Draco tomó un sorbo de su café, por lo visto dueño de sus emociones de nuevo, cada una de las líneas de su cuerpo llena de impaciencia. Solo le faltaba golpear la punta de la bota contra el suelo, como el crío malcriado que había sido. El momento de honestidad extraña, inesperado, había pasado, y eso animó a Harry a seguir.

No habría podido hacerlo, unos instantes atrás, pero Draco volvía a ser una muralla, o no, un muro espinoso, como un rosal. Hermoso, pero afilado.

–Estoy de paso –explicó Harry, hojas amarillas flotando a su alrededor, atrapadas en el campo de energía sutil que seguía dando vueltas alrededor de los dos–. Solo estoy… viajando. Solo eso. Voy a marcharme de París en unos días.

–¿Y? –apuntó Draco, una invitación a seguir, por hostil que sonara.

–Y te doy mi palabra de que no voy a volver a molestarte después de esto.

–Tu palabra, estoy impresionado –replicó Draco, destilando sarcasmo, pero seguía allí, dedos pálidos apretados alrededor del vaso de café, un gesto pequeño pero delator–. Podrías haberme dejado en paz desde que te lo pedí y nos habríamos ahorrado todo esto. ¿Por qué tanta molestia?

–Porque me preguntaba si te apetecía follar. Conmigo. Antes de que me vaya.

Las mejillas de Draco perdieron todo color, rostro lívido, ojos clavados en Harry como si hubiera visto una aparición, y bueno. A Ginny le gustaba recordarle que era un desastre con las relaciones, pero incluso Harry era capaz de ver que no era exactamente la más deseable de las reacciones.

–¿Es una broma, Potter? –preguntó Draco, suave, olvidándose de escupir su nombre.

–Harry –insistió, ya que la ocasión parecía apropiada–. Y no veo qué gracia tendría invitarte a follar solo para gastarte una broma.

–Oh, por Merlín –replicó Draco, y entonces puso una mueca que parecía dirigida a él mismo, se cubrió el rostro con la mano que tenía libre–. De verdad crees que puedes tener lo que quieras. Que solo tienes que chasquear los dedos y…

–Te lo estoy _preguntando_ –le cortó Harry, y la energía a su alrededor había empezado a crepitar, a arremolinar las hojas caídas–. Di que no y ya está si no quieres.

–Oh, ¿y qué pasa si no digo que no? –le espetó Draco, descubriéndose el rostro, desencajado de rabia–. ¿Qué pasa si digo que _sí_ , Potter? ¿Vas a rebajarte a tocar a un exmortífago? ¿Vas a ponerme las manos encima? ¿Sabiendo las cosas que he hecho?

Y Harry _odiaba_ que le trataran como si él no tuviera sangre en las manos, como si no hubiera tenido que hacer lo que hacía falta en la guerra, exactamente como _todos_. Pero la verdad que salió de sus labios fue otra más dura:

–No digo que sea ideal –admitió.

–Y estás… ¿qué? ¿Dispuesto a pasar por alto las faltas de mi pasado? ¿Solo por tu atracción irresistible hacia _mí_?

Y esa vez sí, las palabras de Draco eran todo desdén, pero no iba exactamente dirigido a Harry. Se estaba atacando más a él mismo que a nadie más, y Harry quería pedirle que parara, pero no tenía muy claro cómo, así que se limitó a asentir, puños cerrados dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo.

–Sí. Algo así.

Esperaba otro ataque verbal, que esa batalla que no había querido empezar se alargara, pero Draco volvió a cerrar los ojos, inspirando, nariz afilada alzada en el aire, y después se echó un vistazo al reloj que llevaba en la pulsera.

–Felicidades, Potter. Había imaginado muchas veces cómo sería que me propusieras algo parecido, y la realidad ha resultado ser mucho más decepcionante. Es bueno saber que no siempre estás a la altura de las circunstancias.

Harry había sabido que, en el caso de que Draco le rechazara –y ese había sido el escenario más probable desde el principio–, no iba a hacerlo con delicadeza. Había anticipado que fuera doloroso. Pero aun así no estaba preparado para ese último golpe bajo. La admisión de que Draco habría podido querer _algo_ con él.

En otras circunstancias. Quizás en otra vida en que Harry no hubiera empezado marcado por la pérdida. En que Draco no hubiera florecido en medio de la mezquindad más absoluta.

Harry asintió, retirándose, replegando la magia, extinguiéndola como una llama. La expresión de Draco también cambió, de incrédula y cruel a cansada.

–Cuando le ocurría a Lizzie Bennet parecía mucho más romántico –dijo, inesperado, claramente algún tipo de concesión, casi un ofrecimiento–. Claro que Darcy le propuso matrimonio, no un polvo, pero el papel sigue quedándote como anillo al dedo. En especial hoy. Esa barba no te estaba haciendo ningún favor.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, abrumado, todavía dando pasos atrás.

–Lo siento, no… No he entendido una palabra de lo que has dicho.

–No me lo creo, creciste con muggles.

–¿Eso es uno de tus prejuicios? –preguntó Harry, deteniéndose, harto, pero Draco puso los ojos en blanco, agitó la mano, mirándole como si acabara de decir algo gracioso.

–No, es Jane Austen –respondió, y fue él quien se marchó, sacudiendo la cabeza, dejando a Harry allí, frustrado y sintiéndose más estúpido que nunca.

Como mínimo, se dijo mientras se alejaba sin ninguna dirección concreta, ya tenía su respuesta.

***

Cuando la chimenea se encendió con una llamarada súbita esa noche, Harry se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo de su pequeña sala de estar, un bol enorme de macarrones con queso fundido en el regazo y una copia de segunda mano de _Orgullo Y Prejuicio_ sobre los tablones de madera.

Se había dicho a él mismo que iba a leerlo, aunque solo fuera para dejar de parecer un bruto ignorante delante de Malfoy –si es que alguna vez volvían a hablar en sus vidas, lo que no parecía probable–, pero hasta entonces, solo había estado comiendo, distraído mientras observaba a la gata jugar con los ratones de mentira que le había comprado, atrapándolos entre las patas delanteras para morderlos y sacudirlos como si le hubieran declarado la guerra.

En realidad, Harry había estado pensando en Hedwig, antes de que Hermione irrumpiera en su chimenea. En que también le gustaba cazar. En que la gata debería haber estado en un sitio en el que pudiera correr de verdad, no presa en una buhardilla diminuta en París.

A esas alturas, no hacía falta decir que la visión de su amiga era más que bienvenida.

–Eh, Hermione –susurró, demasiado suave, demasiado afectuoso, estúpido de soledad y de orgullo herido.

Tomó un trago de la cerveza que había dejado a su lado para ver si conseguía bajar el nudo que le oprimía la garganta, y Hermione, por suerte, no pareció ni darse cuenta de que le había pillado con la guardia baja.

Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño, mechones ondulados suaves sobre sus rasgos familiares, la chispa de siempre en esos ojos que brillaban con luz propia.

–¡Harry! –le saludó, rostro lleno de alegría, y Harry apretó el cuello de la botella–. ¿Cómo estás? Dime que no te pillo en mal momento. Es solo que tenía un rato libre, y…

–No, claro, llama cuando quieras, Hermione. ¿Pero no deberías estar en la radio a estas horas?

Mientras terminaba su tesis sobre la influencia del mundo mágico en el muggle y precedentes históricos de colaboración entre los dos en la Universidad Mágica de Edimburgo, Hermione había mantenido con vida la radio que la resistencia había empezado en los últimos tiempos de Voldemort, cuando muchas veces era el único medio que tenían para saber si sus seres queridos seguían con vida. Ahora emitían abiertamente, claro, pero con un tono político muy crítico que Ron le había recriminado más de una vez.

“Es solo que con Voldemort no murieron ni los viejos ideales ni todos los que colaboraron con él, y eso incluye a personas que ahora tienen poder, Hermione. Te estás poniendo en el punto de mira.” Y no era que Harry no supiera lo que era preocuparse, por ella, por todos a los que quieres, pero también sabía lo inútil que era intentar refrenar a alguien como Hermione. Cuando Ron no quería entrar en razón, Harry solía tener bastante con recordarle el desastre de los elfos domésticos. En el fondo, solo les quedaba asegurarse de que, cuando Hermione les necesitara, pudieran estar allí.

Solo que hacía mucho que Hermione no le necesitaba, si es que alguna vez lo había hecho.

–Estoy en el estudio todavía, acabo de terminar mi programa de la tarde –explicó ella, enganchándose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja–. Estoy esperando a que Ron llegue para ir a cenar, y he decidido aprovechar el rato para ver cómo lo llevas…. Harry, ¿eso es un gato?

Estaba sonriendo, demasiado encantada, demasiado perspicaz, y Harry carraspeó, alzó la gata, que protestó con un maullido y se zafó de sus manos para saltar en el suelo, todo dignidad, y aprovechó para robarle el cojín y enroscarse sobre él.

–Has adoptado…

–No es mía –dijo Harry, intentando cortar de raíz esa conversación–. Solo la estoy cuidando. Temporalmente.

–De acuerdo –replicó Hermione, manos en alto, y Harry puso los ojos en blanco, la sonrisa escapándosele por las comisuras de los labios.

–No me trates con condescendencia.

–¡No me obligues! Harry, te conozco desde que tenías once años y…

–… Y tuviste que arreglarme las gafas porque las llevaba enganchadas con celo, sí, sí –terminó por ella, porque era un argumento recurrente cuando Hermione quería hacerle notar lo transparente que estaba siendo–. Dime, ¿has leído esto alguna vez?

Alzó _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ en dirección a la chimenea, en un intento desesperado de distraerla, y no es que no fuera evidente, pero Harry también la conocía desde que era una cría de ojos enormes bajo una mata de pelo descontrolada.

–Por supuesto que lo he leído, es Jane Austin –dijo Hermione, entre confusa y divertida, algo tan parecido a lo que Draco le había soltado en la calle que, esa vez, Harry se mordió el labio para no sonreír como un completo lunático–. Pero no es precisamente de tu estilo…

–Eso me había parecido –asintió Harry, agitando el libro, porque solo la portada le recordaba a esas películas de época que su tía solía mirar los domingos por la tarde–. Pero alguien me ha comparado hoy con el tal Darcy, y…

–Harry –le interrumpió Hermione, cejas alzadas, mirada traviesa que nunca traía nada bueno–. ¿Alguien te ha comparado con el señor Darcy de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_?

–Sí –admitió Harry, tensándose, a la defensiva. Al parecer, esa noche la conversación estaba llena de minas ocultas–. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

–Oh, no tiene nada de malo. Más bien, yo diría que debes de gustarle mucho a _alguien…_

–Puedo asegurarte que no –replicó Harry, lúgubre, pero Hermione seguía sonriendo, y se inclinó adelante, tono conspiratorio:

–Hazte con los DVDs, la versión de la BBC, y busca la escena de Colin Firth en el lago. Después vuelve a decirme que no le gustas.

En la escuela, Hermione siempre había sido su principal confidente cuando se trataba de relaciones románticas. Se habían contado detalles que les habían hecho sonrojar a los dos, estallar en risas incontrolables, apoyados el uno contra el otro para intentar ahogarlas. No era que no confiara en Ron, pero a Harry le habían gustado demasiados Weasleys como para haber podido ir a contárselo a él y no terminar con un ojo morado.

Ahora, sin embargo, Harry sentía un peso en el estómago, y apartó el bol de macarrones, que igualmente se le había enfriado, dio otro trago a la cerveza.

Si Hermione hubiera sabido de quién estaban hablando, habría sentido asco. Y con buena razón.

–En realidad –empezó Harry, intentando salir del paso una vez más–, estaba pensando en seguir viajando, buscar otros sitios que…

Hermione dio un respingo, ojos abriéndose y varita en alto, tumbó la cabeza, y Ron apareció tras ella, saludando, sonrisa satisfecha en los labios.

–¡Harry!

–¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! ¡Podría haberte hechizado! –protestó Hermione, voz más aguda, encendiéndose con una risa brillante como Harry solo la había visto hacerlo por Ron.

-Créeme, Hermione, sé que podrías.

La punzada de anhelo por estar ahí con ellos se intensificó. Estaba siendo una mala noche. Pero, por suerte, la llegada de Ron surgió su efecto mágico y distrajo a Hermione de su conversación previa. Les habló un rato de su trabajo como auror, lo que, como mínimo, siempre resultaba entretenido.

Aunque incluso eso parecía gafado esa noche:

–Le encontraron, bueno… –Ron simuló tener una soga al cuello, sacó la lengua en imitación de un hombre ahogado que hizo que Hermione le diera un golpecito escandalizado en el brazo–. ¿Qué? Es la verdad. No podía hacer magia, así que tuvo que hacerlo… Ya sabes. _Sin_. Dicen que se quemó la marca antes, algo bastante desagradable.

Tanto Ron como Hermione parecían nauseados, aunque por razones bastante distintas, probablemente. Harry no estaba muy seguro de qué decir al respecto. Recordaba a Montague de sus días en la escuela, y además de un matón, había sido un jugador de quidditch cruel y poco dado a la deportividad. Como la mayoría del equipo de Slytherin, en realidad.

–…está claro que, como comunidad, podríamos estar haciendo más para reintegrar… –estaba diciendo Hermione, pero Ron la cortó, encogiéndose de hombros.

–No sé. Es un mortífago menos. Me parece un buen trato, bajo cualquier circunstancia.

Había esa amargura en su voz que nunca había llegado a perder del todo, que siempre hacía que Hermione se marchitara un poco, y cayó un silencio tenso entre los tres.

–Venga, vamos a llegar tarde a nuestra reserva –dijo Ron al final, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Hermione, guiñándole un ojo a Harry, y no era exactamente una disculpa, pero sí había un tono conciliador en sus gestos.

–Oh, ¿has reservado? –dijo Hermione, esa media sonrisa reticente en los labios que decía que todo iba a estar perdonado en cuestión de minutos–. No pensaba que hiciera falta reserva para el kebab de la esquina…

–Eh, imagina que se les ha acabado la ternera, sería una catástrofe…

–No, en serio… Tengo manchas de tinta en los pantalones, deberías habérmelo dicho si…

–¡Hablo en serio!

–Estás acabando con mi paciencia, Ronald –sentenció Hermione, con falsa severidad.

– _Ronald_ –murmuró Ron en dirección a Harry, sonrisa socarrona–. Ya sabes qué significa eso.

–¡Ron! –gritó Hermione, dándole un golpe en el pecho, incapaz de disimular que estaba riendo incluso con una mano ante la boca, al tiempo que Harry decía “gracias, Ron, muchísimas gracias,”, sacudiendo la cabeza, incapaz de contener su propia sonrisa mortificada.

Cuando al fin se despidieron, el silencio de la buhardilla se hizo más evidente que nunca.

***

Harry despertó de madrugada, empapado en sudor, mano en la frente, presionando, intentando hacer remitir un dolor fantasmal que ni siquiera estaba allí.

Pasó bastante rato acariciando el pelo de la gata, y entonces se levantó y se dio una ducha, intentando quitarse los restos de la pesadilla de encima. Para vestirse, tuvo que esquivar el desastre que había dejado la noche anterior, cuando en un arrebato empezó a hacer las maletas para marcharse de una vez por todas. Con la mitad de su ropa ya guardada en el fondo del baúl, terminó por rescatar los vaqueros del día anterior y una camiseta de algodón negra que aún olía a limpio.

Estaba bebiendo una taza de té apoyado en la encimera de su cocina estrecha, cuando oyó el repiqueteo familiar sobre el cristal de la ventana circular. No había recibido correo desde que había llegado a Francia, pero fue como si no hubiera pasado un solo día, cuando vio el búho, insistiendo para que le dejara entrar con impaciencia.

–Pórtate bien –advirtió a la gata, que se posó sobre la mesa desplegable y se dedicó a observar todos los movimientos del pájaro con atención predatoria mientras Harry tomaba su carta y le daba algo de comida como recompensa.

–Buena gata –la felicitó, una vez el búho se hubo marchado, alas desplegadas con majestuosidad sobre los tejados de París bañados por la luz rosada del amanecer, y también le ofreció unas cuantas de las chucherías gatunas que la veterinaria le había recomendado.

Aunque no había reconocido al búho, dio por sentado que se trataba de alguno de sus amigos. Pero no había ningún remitente en el sobre, solo su nombre, _Harry Potter,_ París.

Dejó el sobre en la encimera, y tocándolo con la punta de la varita, murmuró todos los encantamientos para detectar maldiciones que se le ocurrieron, pero al parecer, la carta no contenía ninguna clase de trampa. Lleno de curiosidad, la abrió, y se encontró con la misma caligrafía anticuada y elegante que había observado en las notas de Draco el día anterior:

_Hoy a las ocho en el puente del Archevêché._

_D.M._

–Bueno –dijo Harry, tragando saliva, nervios aleteándole en el estómago como pájaros de papel hechizados–. Por lo visto, tengo una cita.


	4. Blinding Lights

El viento soplaba gélido, libre, arrastrando consigo el olor y la humedad del río. Harry estaba apoyado en la baranda del puente, codos sobre la piedra fría, mordiéndose los labios secos y cortados sin pensar en nada en concreto. Quizás en si se sabía algún hechizo para suavizarlos, ya que hasta ese momento no se le había ocurrido que quizás debería haber comprado una barra de cacao.

No es que quisiera ser pretencioso. Pero, a esas alturas, la única opción lógica por la que Draco podía haberle citado allí era porque realmente se había repensado su oferta. Quizás debería haber seguido considerando lo de que quisiera maldecirle, o más bien envenenarle, pero de alguna forma, Harry no lo creía.

Se frotó las manos, que llevaba descubiertas, por algún tipo de solidaridad que probablemente estaba del todo fuera de lugar, y aunque no apartó la vista de las luces que se reflejaban en el agua, percibió la presencia de Draco acercándose, justo en el momento en que las campanas tocaban por última vez ese día.

Era algo sutil, ser capaz de captar la magia de otro mago, prácticamente imposible en un lugar concurrido como el centro de París, a no ser que se tratara de alguien con quien estuviera muy familiarizado. Había apenas un puñado de gente a quien Harry habría reconocido solo por su energía –Ron, Hermione, Ginny, quizás alguien más de la escuela como Luna o Neville. Pero él y Draco no solo habían crecido prácticamente juntos. Sus magias se habían enfrentado, habían entrado en contacto de una forma brutal, violenta, y eso era algo que dejaba huella.

Podía ser que tocar a Draco Malfoy fuera la peor idea que Harry había tenido nunca. O la _mejor_ , pensó con un escalofrío que poco tenía que ver con la temperatura, anticipación corriéndole por las venas como adrenalina. Era una sensación que había añorado. _Tanto_.

Abrió los ojos, que no era consciente de haber cerrado.

Draco estaba prácticamente a su lado, brillante en medio de la gente que se apresuraba de un lado a otro y de los turistas tomándose fotos con la catedral de fondo, imposible de confundir, con ese pelo tan rubio que era prácticamente plateado, bajo las luces de las farolas, su piel pálida. Pero no eran solo sus rasgos. Era su altura, las líneas afiladas de su cuerpo bajo el abrigo, su forma de andar, que sugería una seguridad en sí mismo que no solía estar allí.

Harry siempre había tenido una cierta debilidad por la gente que destacaba, de una forma u otra. Eso podía admitírselo.

Observó en silencio como Draco se acercaba, como también él se apoyaba en la baranda, vista en los reflejos del agua, dejando un cierto espacio entre los brazos de los dos, unos centímetros escasos pero insalvables.

Ninguno de los dos parecía tener muchas ganas de hablar, y pasaron unos minutos, solo respirando, el uno junto al otro, sin establecer contacto visual. Por lo visto, con la admisión tácita de que no estaban allí para insultarse ni para lanzarse acusaciones, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo establecer una tregua que les permitiera. Bueno. Hacer lo que habían ido allí a hacer.

Harry estaba a punto de sugerir parar en un puesto de cortes de pizza para llevar, de camino a su buhardilla, pero Draco se le adelantó:

–Hay un sitio cerca de aquí donde sirven vinos buenos a precios razonables, no demasiado turístico.

Como si las palabras les hubieran liberado, los dos intercambiaron una mirada, y Harry asintió, media sonrisa curvándole los labios.

–¿Vas a beber vino _conmigo_?

–¿Follar sí pero beber vino no? –preguntó Draco, pero el tono de su voz sugería que también él estaba luchando contra una sonrisa–. Es curioso donde pones los límites, Potter.

–Harry –insistió, sujetando la mirada de sus ojos grises, prácticamente un reto.

Durante unos segundos, la tensión entre los dos creció, un cosquilleo en las puntas de los dedos, en los labios, una burbuja hinchándose en el pecho, y Harry estaba pensando en inclinarse, en acariciar la línea perfecta de la mandíbula de Draco, pero éste exhaló, rompiendo el momento, y el contacto visual.

–Sí, _lo sé_. Ya te lo dije, no es fácil olvidar tu nombre, ni cuando lo intentas –dijo, cortante, una cierta vulnerabilidad velada tras el insulto, y entonces le dirigió una mirada de reojo–. ¿Es tu condición? ¿Que te llame por tu nombre?

Su tono era esquivo, ligero, casi burlón, pero la pregunta estaba allí, flotando entre los dos, y Harry la consideró con la seriedad que merecía.

–Puede –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, estómago hecho un nudo solo de pensar en Draco llamándole _Potter_ en la cama–. Si vas a hacerlo, quiero que sea _conmigo_.

Draco pareció algo alarmado ante tal declaración, cejas alzadas:

–¿Con quién iba a ser si no?

Harry solo volvió a encogerse de hombros, y Draco suspiró, defensas bajadas por un instante:

–Aunque pueda parecerte difícil de creer, no eres el único que tiene reparos en hacer esto. Odiarte siempre ha sido mucho más fácil –esbozó una sonrisa leve, melancólica, vista clavada en las luces reflejadas sobre el río, y cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo en un susurro–. Pero no estaría aquí si aún lo hiciera.

Vestido con ese abrigo gris y la bufanda de lana anudada al cuello, el pelo alborotado por el viento, mucho más natural de lo que solía llevarlo, las diferencias físicas de Draco saltaban a la vista, pero al parecer, reflejaban otras mucho más profundas.

–Gracias –dijo Harry, agradecido, y Draco carraspeó, visiblemente incómodo.

–Vamos –dijo, irguiéndose, poniéndose en marcha, como si no acabaran de tener un momento del todo extraño de sinceridad respecto a ellos mismos–, llevo desde la mañana sin comer y estoy muerto de hambre. Podemos seguir discutiendo sobre los detalles en plena calle helada y no encontrar mesa, o hacerlo en un sitio cálido y ante una buena cena.

Harry siempre había apreciado una mentalidad práctica, y una vez más, siguió a Draco por calles y callejones, manos en los bolsillos del abrigo.

***

Draco le llevó a un sitio discreto, como había prometido, un café parisino abarrotado de parejas y grupos de gente joven, donde les sirvieron vino tinto y fondue de queso junto a una montaña de pan tostado.

–Esto está bien –admitió Harry, y Draco asintió, haciendo girar el mango del pincho con dedos ágiles para enroscar tiras de queso en el pan.

–Te lo he dicho.

Harry se refería a que no era, _en absoluto_ , lo que habría de esperado de él, pero se metió un trozo entero de pan en la boca para refrenarse de decirlo en voz alta. Al fin y al cabo, no habría sido justo. Sabía más bien poco de quién era ese hombre joven sentado frente a él, aunque quería descubrirlo. Más de lo que era conveniente.

Una cosa era desear a Draco físicamente.

La otra, era estar sentado en un restaurante parisino, bebiendo copa tras copa de vino con él, charlando sobre la ciudad, sobre sus cosas favoritas que hacer en ella –la de Harry, caminar; Draco tenía una lista más larga y mucho más sofisticada que incluía visitar librerías de segunda mano y locales de moda.

–Además de comprar ropa muggle –añadió Harry, a lo que Draco alzó las cejas.

–¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que me paseara por aquí con una túnica a rayas verdes y plateadas?

Harry se encontró resoplando ante tal imagen, escondió la sonrisa en la copa de vino.

–Lo que quiero decir –continuó, después de haber dado un trago–, es que te queda bien.

–Y eso que no está hecha a medida –replicó Draco, mordaz, esa clase de comentarios que antes (y cuando decía antes, quería decir unos _días_ antes) habrían hecho que Harry apretara los dedos alrededor de la varita para contenerse de terminar lo que Ron había empezado y hacerle vomitar babosas, pero tras los cuales ahora le era fácil ver ese filo de humor dirigido básicamente a él mismo.

La cuestión era que Harry estaba intrigado por cómo el chico clasista y malicioso que recordaba se había convertido en un Draco capaz de hacer fluir una conversación con _él_ , que era más bien austero en palabras, y además, callarse el suficiente tiempo para escucharle después de haber formulado una pregunta. _Así que, has venido a París a caminar_ , había dicho, una chispa de ironía en los ojos grises, y Harry se había tensado, pero Draco le había apuntado con las púas del pincho para el pan:

–Es una pregunta legítima.

Así pues, Harry se había encontrado intentando explicarse sin entrar en detalles comprometedores para ninguno de sus amigos, lo que era difícil, básicamente porque poner en orden las razones que le habían llevado a marcharse lo era:

–…Es solo un tiempo alejado de… todo. _Todos_. Por una vez, hacer algo distinto de lo que todo el mundo esperaba de mí –dijo, y alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Draco, que le miraban con atención, como si intentara descifrar algo–. ¿Qué?

Harry aún no estaba del todo cómodo, bajo esa mirada en concreto. Le ponía un cosquilleo en la parte baja del abdomen. O también habría podido ser el efecto combinado del vino y el calor del local, que ya le habían hecho deshacerse de la camisa a cuadros que se había echado por encima de una camiseta negra de manga corta. Harry solía tener frío _siempre_ , de pequeño, pero era algo que la edad y comer todo lo que necesitaba habían remediado.

–Nada –respondió Draco, moviendo la cabeza, de una forma que sugería que en realidad estaba diciendo _un montón de cosas_ –. En la escuela parecía tan evidente que a estas alturas ya ibas a ser auror y estar casado con Ginny Weasley. O con Granger, nunca lo tuve claro.

–¿Qué? –volvió a repetir Harry, no exactamente elocuente, realmente sin ni idea de por dónde agarrar ante tal declaración.

–Solo digo que nunca fuiste tímido con las cosas que querías, y que siempre supiste cómo ir a por ellas –siguió Draco, impasible–. Es un cumplido.

–Pero… Nadie creía eso de verdad, no después de la vuelta de Voldemort.

–¿Y qué íbamos a creer? –preguntó Draco, y si oír ese nombre de labios de Harry le había impactado, todo ese tiempo después, no lo demostró.

Harry se inclinó un poco por encima de la mesa, sobre los codos, porque aunque hablar en un idioma distinto al resto de comensales era, de alguna forma, liberador, lo que iba a decir era privado:

–Que iba a estar _muerto_.

–¿Era lo que _tú_ creías? –preguntó Draco, y Harry asintió.

Era algo con lo que había hecho las paces. Nunca había _querido_ morir. Al contrario, su ansia de vivir había sido casi agónica, hasta el final. Pero había tenido claro cuál era su misión. _Dumbledore_ lo había tenido claro. Llegado a un cierto punto, Harry había creído que todo el mundo lo había sabido antes que él, que por eso habían estado siendo tan amables, mostrándole solidaridad, compasión.

Pero allí estaba Draco, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, ceño fruncido, contradiciéndole:

– _Nadie_ pensaba que ibas a fracasar.

Harry se abstuvo de comentar que, en el plan inicial, victoria y muerte habían ido de la mano. Como siempre, el comentario de Draco le había despertado algo dentro, visceral, feo:

–Creo que había un cierto grupo de gente bastante convencido de que iba a fracasar –puntualizó con dureza, y Draco sonrió, algo parecido a una mueca que puso el corazón de Harry en un puño.

Habría querido disculparse. Pero las cosas eran como eran, y no iba a endulzar la verdad por un polvo. Ni siquiera por una cita que había estado yendo… bien. Sorprendentemente bien.

–Ah –dijo Draco, sonrisa afilada aún en los labios, y tomó un trago de su copa–. De vuelta a mi lugar, por supuesto. Tienes razón, en lo que acabas de decir, había una _cierta_ gente convencida de que iba a ser fácil aplastarte. No solo eso. Querían humillarte. Era lo que hacían con la esperanza, reírse de ella, destrozarla hasta que solo quedaba dolor y miedo.

Draco removió los restos del queso con uno de los últimos trozos de pan, aunque parecía una excusa para no encontrarle la mirada. Harry se preguntó si debería, simplemente, acabar con todo el asunto y ahorrarles el sufrimiento a los dos, pero estaba clavado en el sitio, pendiente de cada una de las palabras de Draco:

–¿Sabes qué pensaba yo, cuando hablaban de derrotarte? Pensaba que ninguno de ellos no te conocía como yo. No tenían ni idea de que _siempre_ te salías con la tuya. Junto a Weasley y Granger. Erais insoportables. Imparables.

Draco seguía haciendo girar el pan, con tal delicadeza, dedos largos y elegantes llenos de precisión, que, con toda la conversación sobre el pasado, era inevitable recordarle sujetando una varita. Draco y Hermione eran los mejores en encantamientos. Pero ahora a Draco ya no le servía de nada.

–Al principio te odiaba por ello, por supuesto, te resentía constantemente –continuó, y Harry casi habría jurado que estaba hablando para él mismo–. Al final… Creo que saber que ibas a ganar, tarde o temprano, era lo único que me mantenía en pie.

Cuando Harry quiso dar un trago de vino, se dio cuenta de que tenía un nudo en lo alto de la garganta. Pero Draco ya no parecía afectado. Dejó el pincho en la cazuela, se echó atrás, media sonrisa en los labios:

–No era algo que tuviera planeado admitir, ni ahora ni nunca. No te preocupes. Entiendo que lo de follarse a un mortífago solo funciona si el mortífago en cuestión no te recuerda _demasiado_ que lo es. Esto no iba a…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, alguien les interrumpió, una chica llamando a Draco por su nombre mientras se habría paso por entre las mesas. La expresión de Draco cambió de indiferencia forzada a alarma en un segundo, y después, esbozó una sonrisa, alzándose para saludar a la chica, poniéndose en medio del campo de visión de Harry.

Un pequeño grupo de gente de más o menos su edad, todos vestidos con ropa desenfadada y chic al mismo tiempo, iban tras la chica, y enseguida se pusieron a hablar con Draco con un francés rápido del que, en medio del ruido del local, Harry apenas podía cazar una o dos palabras al vuelo. Entendió algo de _université_ , y uno de los chicos llevaba una copia del mismo libro que él mismo le había devuelto a Draco el día antes.

Había una chica, de pie al final del grupito, que observaba a Harry con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo rojo y una sonrisa en los labios.

–… él es Harry, un antiguo compañero de escuela –oyó decir a Draco de fondo, en inglés, y Harry volvió a dirigir su atención al resto del grupo, que le saludaron con asentimientos educados, alguna que otra mano alzada, pero no preguntaron más.

Harry también alzó la mano, disculpándose por su francés y deseando, de forma egoísta, que no se sentaran con ellos. Draco, afortunadamente, parecía estar pensando algo similar, porque en cuestión de un par de minutos se hubo despedido de ellos y el grupito se movió en dirección a una mesa que había quedado libre.

La chica del abrigo rojo le guiñó un ojo antes de retirarse, y Harry apretó los labios, asintió, agradecido por la discreción. Como mínimo había tenido la decencia de no pedirle un autógrafo, como si fuera una estrella de cine o algo parecido.

–Lo siento –se disculpó Draco en el momento en que sus amigos estuvieron lo suficiente lejos, dejándose caer en la silla al tiempo que se desabrochaba los primeros botones de la camisa blanca–. No habría propuesto este sitio si hubiera sabido que iban a venir.

–No hace falta que te disculpes –dijo Harry, pero Draco había empezado desabrocharse los puños de la camisa, doblándolos arriba, revelando caminos de venas azules bajo la piel fina y pálida.

–No te preocupes –dijo, aún más pálido que unos segundos atrás, cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry tenía la vista fija en sus manos–. No voy a descubrirme los brazos en público.

Quizás era lo que Harry debería haber estado pensando, pero hasta entonces no había vuelto a acordarse. La marca oscura seguía allí, por supuesto, a solo una capa de tela de distancia. Seguía sin estar muy seguro de cómo se sentía respecto a verla en la piel de alguien a quien quería como amante, así que carraspeó, intentó sobreponerse a la situación.

–No me importa que me vean contigo –dijo, y como mínimo eso era verdad.

–No saben quién soy en realidad –insistió Draco, con una mueca, mirada clavada en el mantel.

Harry había estado tentado de marcharse, unos minutos antes. De dejarlo correr, como había sugerido Draco. Quizás sí habría sido más honesto admitir que no iba a funcionar, que llevaba demasiado arraigados el asco y el desprecio hacia lo que el otro hombre había representado durante demasiado tiempo. Era así. La sola palabra, _mortífago_ , le erizaba la piel.

Pero Draco, su presencia, su forma de hablar, de moverse, le provocaban una reacción muy contraria al desprecio. El instinto no le decía que se marchara. Su instinto le dictaba algo muy distinto, y Harry simplemente lo siguió, como había hecho tantas otras veces: alargó la mano derecha por encima de la mesa, y tomó la de Draco, que alzó los ojos de golpe, sorpresa y recelo en ellos.

A Harry seguía maravillándole lo expresivo que era. No es que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes, era solo que, bueno. Era _Draco Malfoy_. El chico que insultaba a sus mejores amigos. Los únicos que había tenido en la vida.

–No me importa, Draco –insistió Harry, mientras pasaba el pulgar por el interior de sus dedos, inesperadamente callosos–. No me importa en absoluto lo que la gente piense de mí. Y, si aún viera a un mortífago cuando te miro, tampoco yo estaría aquí.

Draco exhaló con fuerza, pero no se apartó. Tenía la palma de la mano húmeda de sudor frío, pero no importaba, porque Harry por fin podía darle algo de su calor. Como había querido hacer desde que le había visto llegar sin guantes a ese café.

–No hace falta que seas noble y… _perfecto_ –susurró Draco, escupiendo la última palabra, pero no dejó de sujetarle la mirada–. No conmigo. Puedes ser como el resto. No siempre tienes que estar encima.

–Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Harry, esbozando una sonrisa algo dura, descarada–. _Debajo_ me parece un muy buen sitio donde estar.

El color volvió a las mejillas de Draco, y por fin su rostro se encendió con una media sonrisa, al tiempo que presionaba un poco la mano de Harry, casi una pregunta.

–Pensaba que ibas a echarte atrás.

–Si mal no recuerdo, el que iba a echarse atrás hace un momento eras tú.

–Esto no es una _competición_ –replicó Draco, y parecía mucho menos escandalizado de lo que quería simular–. No es algo en lo que puedas ganar.

–¿Ah, no? –replicó Harry, entornando los ojos, pulso corriéndole tan rápido por las venas como si estuviera a punto de alzar el vuelo, y volvió a inclinarse adelante para poder susurrar, acariciando la cara interior de la muñeca de Draco con el pulgar–. Pues mírame, porque vas a llevarte una sorpresa.

La sonrisa que curvó los labios afilados de Draco era casi reticente.

–De acuerdo. Tú lo has querido, Potter.

***

Harry no recordaba la última vez que había bailado. No de verdad, como mínimo.

Hubo esa semana, después de la batalla de Hogwarts, de días y días de limpieza y búsqueda de desaparecidos, en que él, Ron y Hermione alcanzaron su límite y, junto con lo que quedaba de sus amigos de la resistencia, se atrincheraron en el pub de Aberforth. Puede que hubiera bailado, alguna de esas noches, pero sinceramente, entre el agotamiento total y la cantidad indecente de alcohol que llegaron a beber, apenas recordaba nada de esos días.

Y antes de eso, hubo esa noche con Hermione, la radio de fondo y todo el peso de la ausencia de Ron en el centro del pecho, pero Harry no creía que contara, no de verdad.

Puede que no hubiera bailado desde que Gryffindor ganó su último partido de quidditch con él como buscador, y la cuestión era que Harry se había olvidado de que bailar era algo que le gustaba.

Muchísimo.

Los bajos de la música retumbaban en las paredes de ese sótano al que Draco le había prácticamente arrastrado, luces de colores moviéndose por entre las formas de la gente que bailaba en la pista, la barra y las mesas del fondo a un nivel más bajo. Pero a Harry aún no le interesaba encontrar un rincón íntimo. Tenía su propio dormitorio para eso.

En ese momento, lo que le corría por las venas era _euforia_ , porque él y Draco habían empezado a moverse al ritmo de la música sin más, como algo del todo natural, y era tan fácil, tan excitante. Harry no era un gran bailarín, solo le gustaba dejarse llevar, soltar energía, pero ver a Draco era toda una experiencia; su cuerpo ágil y esbelto parecía _fluir_ , caderas estrechas, acentuadas por los vaqueros ajustados, moviéndose, y las manos de Harry cayeron sobre ellas casi por inercia.

No es que Harry, que había dejado la sociedad muggle prácticamente atrás con once años, no supiera de qué iba lo de la homofobia. Ni aunque el mundo mágico no hubiera tenido exactamente los mismos problemas, se había criado con Vernon Dursley, _en los ochenta_.

Aunque privado con su vida por naturaleza, Harry no intentaba disimular lo de ser bisexual. Había tenido la suerte de tener el apoyo de sus amigos –incluso Ron, que se había puesto del mismo color exacto de su pelo cuando se lo contó a los dieciséis–, y con eso le había bastado. Sin embargo, no habría sido tan insensible como para asumir que todo el mundo estaba en ese mismo punto, o que su actitud estaba exenta de riesgos. Esa noche, había estado dispuesto a comportarse de forma discreta con Draco mientras estuvieran en público, si hacía falta.

Solo que a su alrededor había más de una pareja de chicos besándose y tocándose sin tapujos. Al parecer, Draco les había llevado a un local donde podían disfrutar de algo de libertad, y Harry pensaba aprovecharla.

Hundió los pulgares en la cintura de los vaqueros de Draco, desesperado por el contacto de piel con piel, por ese rastro de calor que se intuía bajo la tela de la camisa, y le atrajo hacia sí, sin dejar de moverse, sus piernas rozándose.

Draco le pasó los brazos por los hombros, dedos acariciándole la nuca, y los ojos de Harry se cerraron solos, inspiró aire, dejándose caer. Draco y él estaban a centímetros, a milímetros, respiraciones tocándose, y Harry ladeó la cabeza, le arrastró la nariz justo por debajo de esa línea afilada de la mandíbula que le había estado volviendo loco la noche entera; después, volvió a seguir el mismo camino con los labios, buscando pulso en la piel fina del cuello, apretando las nalgas de Draco a través de los vaqueros, sin pensar.

Draco alzó la barbilla, sus manos bajándole por la espalda, uñas insinuándose, y cuando habló, una única palabra que habría podido quedar perdida en la intensidad de la música, Harry _sintió_ más que oyó su propio nombre en la voz ronca de Draco, rota: “Harry”, como una vibración que le atravesó el cuerpo.

La energía que le recorría la columna no era imaginaria, y Harry debería haber intentado contenerse, pero había perdido el hilo, apenas atinó a hundir los dedos en los mechones de pelo sedosos de Draco, y entonces le estaba buscando la boca y los labios de los dos se estaban tocando, cálidos y perfectos y _eléctricos_ , cada pulsación de la música vibrando entre ellos, en sus entrañas, en toda su piel, y Harry había bajado la mano a la nuca de Draco y éste se las había arreglado para tocarle por debajo la camiseta, dedos en la parte baja de su espalda.

A partir de allí, cada vez se hizo más difícil mantener la noción del tiempo. Harry y Draco estaban en el centro de un torbellino, energía pura consumiéndolo todo a su alrededor, necesidad y deseo. En algún punto de la noche, Draco le miró con las pupilas tan dilatadas que sus ojos parecían negros:

–Podría volverme adicto a esto –susurró en el espacio entre los dos, voz espesa–. Eres como una droga.

Y entonces volvió a decir su nombre, y sus labios se buscaron por enésima vez, magnéticos.

Cuando el local se iluminó para señalar que la noche había terminado, la música muriendo, gente dispersándose, Harry parpadeó como si acabara de salir de un sueño, cuerpo entero latiendo. Él y Draco dieron un paso atrás, aunque sin llegar a separarse del todo, el uno aún agarrado a la cintura del otro.

–¿Empate? –propuso Harry, con una sonrisa alucinada que probablemente le hacía parecer idiota.

Draco no estaba mucho mejor. Tenía los labios rojos, rojísimos, el pelo alborotado, camisa abierta hasta medio pecho, y con solo verle, Harry sintió un cierto instinto posesivo adueñarse de él, porque quería _tenerle_ , aún más.

–Ni lo sueñes, Potter –dijo, pero su apellido ya no era un insulto en su voz ligera y relajada, más bien una complicidad–. Aún no he terminado.

Harry rio, encantado. La noche no estaba resultando, en absoluto, lo que había previsto.

***

Los primeros tonos rosados de la aurora teñían el cielo por encima de los tejados en el este, y Harry tomaba su café a sorbos pequeños, hombro apoyado contra el de Draco, la bolsa de croissants aún calientes entre los dos sobre la repisa del muro bajo en el que se habían apoyado. Los barcos que cruzaban el Sena durante el día estaban amarrados, cubiertos con lonas, y la temperatura había caído tanto que deberían haber estado temblando los dos.

En realidad, el abrigo de Draco seguía desabrochado, como lo había estado desde que habían emergido al aire fresco después del calor sofocante de la discoteca y habían echado a andar en dirección a ese horno que abría a partir de las cinco de la madrugada, un sitio popular entre los nocturnos de la zona.

Habían caminado casi una hora, charlando a ratos, callados a otros, sin dejar de rozarse los dedos, hasta que Harry había entrelazado los suyos con los de Draco. Después, con el desayuno ya en mano, se habían parado a comerlo en un sitio tranquilo junto al río.

–Lo estás volviendo a hacer –dijo Draco, seco, mientras se llevaba una punta de croissant de mantequilla a la boca.

–Qué va –negó Harry, masticando–. Habrás entrado en calor con todo el ejercicio.

–Tienes el autocontrol de un crío de siete años, o peor.

Pero Draco seguía sin parecer horrorizado, ni tan solo molesto de verdad. Y Harry tenía un autocontrol _excelente_. Simplemente, quería que Draco estuviera cómodo. _Cálido._

Un Draco a gusto era un Draco que apoyaba el peso contra el costado de Harry y le hablaba a centímetros, rozándole los dedos con la excusa de que la bolsa de papel manchada de grasa era demasiado estrecha, robándole miradas entre sorbo y sorbo de café.

–Cena, baile, desayuno, salida del sol con vistas panorámicas –enumeró Draco con los dedos, sonrisa afilada–. Creo que esto es un éxito rotundo para Slytherin.

–Ni de coña –protestó Harry, voz un poco ronca de haber estado en pie la noche entera, de esa intimidad entre los dos que no se había desvanecido del todo–. Me habías prometido sexo.

–Yo no te había prometido absolutamente _nada_. Solo te di un sitio y una hora, y en el fondo, ni tan solo prometí _aparecer_ –respondió Draco, sin parecer arrepentido en absoluto.

–Oh, serás…

–Claro, porque soy el único aquí que se ha aprovechado de un vacío legal _en su vida_ –le interrumpió Draco, y Harry puso los ojos en blanco, mordiéndose el labio para no dejar escapar la sonrisa.

–Creo que el hecho de que haya unas normas no significa ni que sean inamovibles ni que sean buenas por principio. Eso no me convierte en un _tramposo_ –replicó Harry, poniendo énfasis en la última palabra, por el simple placer de discutir.

–Claro, si así duermes más tranquilo, Potter.

Draco le dedicó una mirada poco impresionada, y robó el último trozo de croissant con dedos ágiles. No es que a Harry le importara mucho. No le gustaban _tanto_ como a él, y verle comer era un placer en sí mismo.

–Esto no ha sido lo que tenía en mente –admitió Harry, y dejó que sus ojos se encontraran con los de Draco, claros bajo la primera luz del día, invernales–. Pero lo he pasado muy bien. Mejor de lo que lo había pasado en mucho tiempo.

Draco se lamió el pulgar en un gesto que podría haber pasado por casual, el impulso de atrapar una última migaja, si no hubiera sido por la intensidad en su mirada. Harry se distrajo unos instantes con esos labios finos y suaves y cálidos que había pasado buena parte de la noche besando. Se imaginó hacerlo allí, a plena luz del día, sin la excusa de la música y la proximidad física y el ambiente sugerente.

Draco carraspeó.

–Me alegro de que como mínimo lo hayas disfrutado –dijo, apartando los ojos, tono liviano, un poco superficial, que hizo que Harry temiera que volviera a lanzarle un comentario hiriente a traición, justo cuando había empezado a bajar la guardia–. Porque entro a trabajar en menos de una hora, y no tengo tiempo ni de pasar por casa a cambiarme.

Como reproche, era más bien débil, y Harry lo dejó pasar.

–¿Vas a dejar que te acompañe hasta el trabajo? –preguntó, porque nunca había sabido cuándo parar, cuándo dejar de presionar.

Draco arqueó una ceja, escéptico.

–¿Aún quieres asegurarte de que todo esto no es parte de mi plan maléfico?

–Soy un espía dedicado –replicó Harry, mordaz.

–Ya veo. Vamos, pues, aunque no me hago responsable de la decepción que puedas llevarte.

Harry resopló, pero echó a andar junto a él, manos en los bolsillos. Esa vez, tocarse no parecía tan natural como antes, un vaivén de deseo y desconfianza interminable.

Después de un rato caminando en silencio por callejones tranquilos, envueltos en esa falsa sensación de intimidad que las calles vacías de la gran ciudad creaban, Draco se detuvo ante una tienda estrecha con un cartel en letra cursiva sobre la entrada: _Librairie d’Emmanuel_. Se sacó un juego de llaves de un bolsillo interior del abrigo, y abrió la persiana con un chirrido metálico, la puerta de cristal después.

–¿Vas a entrar? –le invitó con un movimiento de cabeza, y Harry le siguió, demasiado curioso como para no hacerlo.

El interior no era exactamente _Flourish y Blotts_ , pero tenía su encanto: un lugar abarrotado de estanterías, cajas en el suelo, columnas de libros al fondo. Había un cierto caos que resultaba acogedor de inmediato, olor a libros viejos y polvo que le recordaban, vagamente, a la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

–No abrimos hasta dentro de media hora –explicó Draco, bajando la persiana a medias, llave puesta por dentro–. Pero tengo una nueva remesa de libros que clasificar, así que puedes irte en cuanto te hayas asegurado de que esto no es una tapadera para mis actividades maléficas.

Draco le hablaba desde un pequeño cuartito tras el mostrador, del que salió sin abrigo ni bufanda, un jersey que debía de haber tenido allí guardado por encima de la camisa, grueso y de color beige. Se le veía cansado, de golpe, e incluso sus comentarios mordaces sonaban desganados.

–Trabajas en una librería –no pudo evitar decir Harry, vista fija en Draco, que se apoyó sobre los antebrazos en el mostrador.

–¿Vas a regodearte?

–No –dijo Harry, moviendo la cabeza–. No.

Draco asintió, como si el asunto estuviera zanjado.

–Bien, pues. Esos libros no van a ordenarse solos.

Harry le detuvo cuando le pasó por el lado, una mano en el brazo, suave, sin agarrar. Draco habría podido zafarse con facilidad, pero no lo hizo. Solo alzó la cabeza, mirada recelosa.

–¿Qué?

–Ven aquí –susurró Harry, tumbándole hacia él con cuidado.

Le apartó mechones de pelo lacio del rostro, y después bajó, acariciándole el pómulo, la mejilla, consciente de que estaba intentando decir algo que no podía poner en palabras.

¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Que lo sentía? ¿Que sentía cada una de las malas decisiones de Draco, cada palabra equivocada que había pronunciado desde que se conocieron? Ni en el caso de que no hubiera sido del todo injusto, _hipócrita_ , no habría podido hacerlo, porque miraba a ese Draco derrotado y aún desafiante, lleno de un orgullo nuevo que no tenía nada que ver con su familia ni con su sangre, y el corazón se le oprimía de dolor y de anhelo.

Harry no sabía si había llegado a odiar a Draco, pero durante años había representado todo aquello contra lo que luchó. Nunca habría podido acercarse a él. Si se hubiera dado cuenta antes de ese tirón en las entrañas cada vez que hacía un comentario irónico, o que sus manos se movían con precisión, o que le miraba con los ojos despejados de rabia y menosprecio, habría sido devastador.

Draco no habría tenido que recorrer un camino de redención para que pudieran encontrarse.

Pero allí estaban, sí. Y Harry no podía decir una sola de esas cosas en voz alta sin ser arrogante, la peor clase de ganador.

–¿Me dejarías hacerte un hechizo reparador de sueño? –fue lo que susurró, fijándose en las sombras violeta bajo sus ojos, en el tono apagado de éstos.

–Puedo aguantar todo tu desprecio, pero no tu compasión –dijo Draco, apenas un susurro, una clase de honestidad rara en él.

–Bien –asintió Harry, firme–. Porque no me compadezco de ti. En absoluto.

–No. Por supuesto que no –dijo Draco, una mueca fea en los labios.

Harry no mordió el anzuelo.

–¿Puedo? –insistió, y esa vez, tenía toda clase de magia atada corta, porque sabía que Draco era susceptible a ella, que le volvía algo más dócil, y no quería hacer trampa. Su único argumento era la forma en que le estaba tocando aún, manos en su rostro, en su cuello, y su mirada, que Harry intentó mantener abierta, sincera.

No estaba seguro de que Draco fuera a acceder, pero al final tragó saliva, asintió, un poco tembloroso.

–De acuerdo. Hazlo.

Harry se quitó las gafas, se las guardó en un bolsillo, y ladeó la cabeza, inclinándose hacia Draco, se detuvo a rozar de sus labios.

– _Requiescito_ –pronunció, en un susurro, y entonces le besó, magia fluyendo entre ellos, por sus labios, por su lengua, de uno a otro.

Draco inspiró con fuerza, le enroscó una mano en la nuca y agarró la parte trasera de su abrigo con la otra, y se besaron hasta que los últimos resquicios del hechizo se habían desvanecido y solo quedaban sus respiraciones, sus manos, sus cuerpos buscándose. Algo más íntimo, más desnudo que todo lo anterior, y sin apenas darse cuenta, sus pies se habían movido y Harry tenía a Draco contra la estantería más cercana, le besaba la columna larga y elegante del cuello con demasiada lengua.

–Tienes que marcharte –jadeó Draco, cabeza echada atrás, dedos enredados en su pelo de forma que era difícil concentrarse en nada más–. _Harry_.

Harry se apartó con un esfuerzo, observó el rostro de Draco, convertido en líneas borrosas.

–Ven esta noche –susurró, y Draco rio, un sonido tembloroso.

–Lo de la paciencia sigue sin ir contigo, veo. Te lo dije. Quieres algo, y lo quieres ya.

–¿A qué se supone que tengo que esperar? –preguntó Harry, y aún sin poder ver los detalles de las facciones de Draco, percibió cómo se apagaba.

–No, claro. No tiene sentido alargarlo –respondió, voz más fría, más controlada, y dejó caer las manos–. De acuerdo. Esta noche. Pero ahora vete.

Harry dio unos pasos atrás, se dio unos momentos para tranquilizarse mientras volvía a ponerse las gafas. Escribió su dirección en el bloc de notas que Draco le pasó, y éste lo tomó, arrancó la hoja y se la guardó en el bolsillo de los vaqueros.

–Draco…

–¿Qué?

Draco volvía a ser distante. En lo que habían tardado en recuperarse del momento de vulnerabilidad, se le había escapado de las manos, y la muralla de autocontrol había vuelto a alzarse.

–Nada –murmuró Harry. Tampoco no había tenido ni idea de qué iba a decir.

Los dos intercambiaron una última mirada, una cierta complicidad que quizás era un reconocimiento de la extrañeza de la situación, o una despedida, o _algo_ , y Harry salió de la tienda para emerger al frío de la calle.

Echó a andar sin un rumbo concreto, sin pensar en nada, cabeza gacha y manos en los bolsillos.


	5. Beginners

Cuando Harry volvió a la buhardilla, la gata no fue a recibirle de inmediato como tenía por costumbre, restregándose por sus pantorrillas hasta asegurarse de haberle dejado tanto pelo como le era posible en los bajos de los pantalones.

Esa mañana, Harry la llamó, haciendo sonidos para atraerla e incluso agitando el bote de sus chucherías, del todo dispuesto a sobornarla, pero el animal le ganó la guerra fría, y tuvo que terminar buscándola por todos los rincones del apartamento. Al final, apareció debajo de la cama, hecha un ovillo gatuno de ojos brillantes y hostiles.

–¿Tú también? –preguntó Harry con un suspiro, resignándose a tumbarse boca abajo en el suelo, barbilla apoyada en las manos.

No obtuvo respuesta de la gata, por supuesto, aunque habría agradecido muchísimo una explicación de qué había hecho mal, exactamente. Para ser justos, no es que no estuviera claro, en su caso.

–Eh, ya estoy aquí, siento no haber podido explicarte a dónde iba –dijo, alargando el brazo por debajo de la cama, palma de la mano en alto, en ofrecimiento de unas cuantas de las galletitas gatunas que se había guardado en el bolsillo–. Ven y come un poco, todo va a ser mejor.

Con un rato de tonterías murmuradas en voz amable, la gata se dignó a desenroscarse y a aceptar su comida. Después, incluso le siguió hasta la cocina, donde Harry la premió con una de sus latas favoritas.

–No deberías encariñarte demasiado, sabes que no puedo tenerte conmigo –explicó, en cuclillas a su lado mientras la observaba dar cuenta de su  _ delicia de pescado _ –. Pero recuerda que tenemos un pacto. No voy a desaparecer sin más, no sin haberte buscado una familia.

Jugó un rato con la gata en el suelo, varita en mano, encantando sus ratones de juguete para que pudiera perseguirlos de verdad, y la dejó afinando sus habilidades de depredadora mientras ponía la tetera en el fuego y se preparaba un bocadillo.

Se sentó a la mesa con el ejemplar del  _ The Times _ que había comprado en el camino de vuelta a casa. Era una costumbre que había adquirido al llegar a Francia. No porque las noticias  _ muggle _ le interesaran excesivamente, pero era una forma de mantener algún tipo de conexión con la realidad, y un buen sustituto para el  _ Daily Prophet. _ Tenía la impresión de que, si hubiera seguido leyéndolo, se habría sentido como si nunca se hubiera marchado. Habría sido incapaz de mantenerse de brazos cruzados, inactivo. Incluso aislado de la comunidad mágica, lo de las vacaciones autoimpuestas estaba resultando difícil.

Esa mañana, sin embargo, había comprado el periódico porque un titular a pie de página le había llamado la atención mientras echaba una ojeada a las portadas de la sección de prensa internacional: “Hombre inglés muere defenestrado en Praga en circunstancias extrañas”.

Harry había aprendido que, cuando los muggles clasificaban algo de “extraño”, “increíble”, o “fascinante”, estaban hablando de cosas que no sabían explicar, lo que, algunas veces, podía significar magia. No era una norma fiable, ni algo que se cumpliera siempre, por supuesto, pero por algún motivo que no tenía claro, no aún, la noticia había levantado sus sospechas. Encontró el artículo entero en la sección de  _ Sucesos _ , apenas unas cuantas líneas.

Todo apuntaba a un suicidio, explicaba el texto, pero la policía estaba investigando el caso por las quemaduras insólitas en el antebrazo izquierdo del hombre. Harry dio un trago a su té, pensativo. 

Probablemente estaba sacando conclusiones de más. Pero esa mañana se sentía claustrofóbico, encerrado en la buhardilla. Debería haber estado durmiendo como un tronco, después de la noche entera bailando y caminando, pero, al contrario, todas esas actividades le habían dejado con un exceso de energía dentro con el que ahora no sabía qué hacer. Así pues, cualquier excusa era buena para estirar un poco las piernas.

–Voy a volver –le aseguró a la gata, dejando que le restregara la cabeza contra los nudillos, y se puso el abrigo por encima de la ropa del día anterior, que no se había ni molestado en quitarse.

Subió hasta Montmartre a pie, atravesó el cementerio, y subió unas escaleras que iban a parar a un callejón tranquilo, poco transitado. Entró en una vieja confitería con escaparates llenos de macarrones de todos colores, y el hombre tras la barra le recibió con una sonrisa.

–¡Bonjour!

–Bonjour –devolvió Harry, con un asentimiento, y se las arregló como pudo para pedir una de las cajitas surtidas de macarrones. Una vez hubo pagado, preguntó:

–Le… eh … ¿salon de thé?

–Ah –asintió el hombre, sonrisa cortés bajo el bigote–. Por supuesto, señor Potter.

Le indicó una cortina de terciopelo verde que Harry habría jurado que no estaba allí antes. Con un “gracias”, pasó al otro lado. Allí, el ambiente se correspondía mucho más con lo que habría esperado; mesas llenas de magos y brujas vestidos de todos los colores pero con un estilo bastante distinto al inglés, más parecido a lo que uno esperaría de una película de época psicodélica, y bandejas y platos flotando de un lado a otro llenas de pastas.

Harry atravesó la sala, ignorando los murmullos que le siguieron, y se situó bajo la arcada que, en apariencia, daba salida a un patio con una fuente llena de carpas doradas.  _ La ruelle _ , pidió, y el muro del fondo del patio desapareció, revelando el distrito mágico de París.

Lo primero que hizo fue comprar el  _ Daily Prophet _ , porque si la noticia estaba también allí, su excursión había sido en vano. Sin embargo, no encontró ni una sola pista sobre defenestrados sospechosos entre las páginas del periódico mágico inglés, aunque sí alguna que otra especulación sobre la desaparición de Harry Potter en la sección de  _ Sociedad _ , por supuesto, que hizo que no le supiera mal en absoluto abandonar el periódico en el primer banco que encontró. Esperaba que cualquier otro aprovechara el dinero que él había malgastado.

Entonces, se dirigió a correos, donde alquiló un búho para que llevara un paquete con la cajita de macarrones y el artículo recortado del periódico a Hermione. No puso remitente. Consideró que no haría falta.

En un último impulso, cuando ya se marchaba, compró unas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, preguntándose si a Draco le gustaba también. Juraría que le había visto beberla en Las Tres Escobas, pero Harry nunca había sido muy atento a esa clase de detalles y, además, habían pasado muchos años desde que los dos frecuentaban Hogsmeade.

Tomó el metro de vuelta a casa, y cuando entró en la buhardilla, todo el cansancio acumulado pareció caerle encima de golpe. Guardó las cervezas en la nevera, se deshizo de los vaqueros con un hechizo, y se desplomó en la cama. Esa vez, se quedó dormido sin ni darse cuenta.

***

Eran casi las nueve de la noche cuando el timbre de la buhardilla sonó con un zumbido eléctrico que interrumpió a Harry mientras cocinaba con la radio puesta de fondo. Bajó la música, apartó la sartén del fuego, removiéndola por última vez, y fue a abrir, enjuagándose las manos con un trapo.

Esperó con la espalda apoyada en el marco de la puerta, brazos cruzados ante el pecho, y esbozó una sonrisa cuando Draco apareció en el último tramo de escaleras, sonrojado del ejercicio, con el abrigo a medio desabrochar y su bandolera negra colgada del hombro.

–El ascensor llega hasta la penúltima planta –le indicó Harry, señalando la jaula de metal intrincado que ocupaba el centro del edificio.

Draco entornó los ojos, mirada escéptica.

–No me fio –admitió, a la defensiva, como si retara a Harry a atacarle por ello.

Harry solo encogió un hombro.

–Yo tampoco. Por eso le puse unos cuantos hechizos de refuerzo el primer día. Ahora es más seguro de lo que ha sido en años.

–Me quedo mucho más tranquilo –asintió Draco, seco.

Se detuvo en el rellano, justo ante él, y no se le veía fresco como una rosa, exactamente, los efectos del hechizo reparador de Harry ya desvanecidos tras tantas horas, pero seguía siendo atractivo. Demasiado atractivo.

Como si Harry hubiera tenido tiempo de olvidarse desde esa misma mañana. Como si no le hubiera visto una sola vez en su vida, no  _ de verdad _ .

–¿Vas a invitarme? –preguntó Draco, ceja arqueada, después de unos segundos, y Harry asintió.

–Claro. Entra.

Caminó unos pasos atrás, sorteando piezas de ropa y juguetes de gato con los pies descalzos, y Draco le siguió, como si Harry estuviera tirando de un hilo invisible, atrayéndole hacia él.

–Por favor –dijo Harry, una invitación que sonó firme, incluso con la forma en que el corazón le aleteaba como un pájaro asustado en el pecho. Pero cuando una mano helada se posó sobre su mejilla, cuando esos dedos largos y seguros le acariciaron el principio de barba a contrapelo, los ojos se le cerraron, inspiró con fuerza.

No le hizo falta ver cómo Draco se inclinaba hacia él. Sintió el aire desplazarse a su alrededor, el cosquilleo de otro cuerpo acercándose al suyo, y Harry ladeó la cabeza por instinto. Los labios de Draco sabían al frío del exterior.

Se agarró a las solapas de su abrigo mientras los dedos de Draco le recorrían la columna poco a poco, como si fueran a memorizar la forma de cada una de sus vertebras, provocándole un cosquilleo que iba desde la nuca a la base de la espalda. Harry ahogó un gemido en la garganta, cambiando el ángulo del beso, hundiéndose en el calor perfecto de la boca de Draco, lamiendo allí, al tiempo que se deshacía de su abrigo, acariciándole los hombros, bandolera cayendo con un sonido sordo…

–¿Qué es  _ eso _ ?

Draco había interrumpido el beso, las caricias demoledoras, y se había apartado de forma abrupta, buscando algo en el suelo tras él. Harry se inclinó hacia el lado para ver a la gata sentada justo al lado de los pies de Draco, observándole con un aspecto tan severo que por un instante habría podido confundirla con McGonagall.

–Pues. Es la gata –le informó, bastante innecesariamente.

Para su sorpresa, Draco se agachó sin vacilar, alargó una mano a una distancia prudencial de la gata para dejar que se la oliera.

–¿Cómo se llama?

–Pues –repitió Harry, no muy seguro ni de qué estaba presenciando, con un Draco Malfoy arrodillado con toda naturalidad en el suelo de madera desgastada de su buhardilla para acariciar a la gata, ni de qué le estaba provocando exactamente esa imagen–. No la llamo de ninguna forma. La encontré en la calle hace unos días, pero no es mía.

Draco alzó la cabeza, parpadeando con incredulidad.

–No es  _ tuya _ –dijo, demasiado encantado, la sombra de una sonrisa divertida evidente en sus labios–. ¿Vas a decirme que le pondrás nombre cuando encuentres un hogar?

Harry entrecerró los ojos, manos en los bolsillos.

–Creo que ya debe de tener dueños. No quiero encariñarme.

La expresión de Draco cambió al instante, se volvió grave, toda levedad perdida, y Harry se arrepintió de lo brusco que era a veces, sin proponérselo. No es que el genio no le hubiera arruinado varios momentos antes, pero en el fondo, le supo mal que Draco dejara de acariciar el pelaje de la gata, que perdiera esa espontaneidad inesperada de unos segundos antes.

–Lo siento, no debería haberme burlado –dijo, incorporándose, frotándose las manos.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

–No, no te disculpes. Has tocado un tema delicado. No tenías por qué saberlo –ofreció, extendiendo una mano, incómodo pero dispuesto a enmendar lo que había roto.

Draco simplemente asintió, aceptándolo, lo que fue un alivio.

–¿Tienes un dormitorio al que podamos ir?

–He hecho carbonara –ofreció Harry, pero Draco negó con la cabeza, un gesto sutil pero decidido.

–Ahora no –dijo, ojos claros clavados en los suyos, llenos de intención, y Harry exhaló el aire que había estado reteniendo en los pulmones.

Comer no era, en absoluto, lo que quería hacer en ese momento.

–Vamos.

Tomó a Draco de la mano, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos, intentando recuperar la intimidad con el contacto, y le llevó al dormitorio. El espacio era estrecho, aún más con la forma en que el techo se inclinaba hacia abajo para ir a parar a una ventana baja, pero otra cosa que Harry había hecho al llegar había sido transfigurar la cama para hacerla más ancha, no muy preocupado porque no quedara sitio para un armario. Con el baúl le sobraba y bastaba.

–Esto es… tan propio de ti –dijo Draco, observando el desastre de ropa a medio recoger, el edredón en tonos cálidos arrugado encima de la cama, porque Harry había cambiado las sábanas después de haber dormido la tarde entera, pero no se había molestado en hacer mucho más.

–Si tú lo dices –murmuró Harry, bastante sorprendido por la declaración.

No creía que Draco tuviera la más mínima idea de quién era él, no en realidad, pero esa era otra cosa que no quería decir (en la que no quería pensar), cuando por fin le tenía justo donde le había querido desde que le vio entrar en ese café.

Le atrajo hacia sí, y Draco se dejó arrastrar a un beso fácil, magnético, que interrumpieron solo para que se pasara el jersey por la cabeza, para que Harry se quitara la camiseta de algodón y la dejara caer al suelo. Volvieron a buscarse de inmediato, las manos de Draco subiéndole por los brazos desnudos mientras Harry desabrochaba botones de su camisa azul oscuro.

Podría haberse deshecho de la ropa con facilidad con un hechizo, pero no era solo que Harry no quisiera recordarle a Draco todo lo que había perdido, no en ese instante, cuando solo quería hacerle sentir tan bien como pudiera; más allá de la consideración, estaba su propio deseo de atesorar cada paso, de hacerlo poco a poco, de no perder la complicidad intensa de irse desnudando el uno al otro.

–He estado pensando en esto –susurró contra la piel desnuda del hombro de Draco, trazando los relieves del hueso con los labios, acariciando la piel suave de su abdomen–. En ti. Aquí.

–Sí –exhaló Draco, con un temblor delator en la voz–. Lo sé.

Harry ocultó una sonrisa en la curva de su cuello, inhalando con fuerza, buscando el rastro de ese olor que era solo  _ él _ bajo el perfume y el jabón y que de alguna forma ya conocía de antes, un recuerdo sensorial que no era consciente de haber guardado. Las manos de Draco se posaron en sus caderas, firmes, y le arrastró contra él, botones y cremalleras de los vaqueros apretados de una manera incómoda, manchas blancas tras los párpados cerrados de Harry.

Caminaron los dos juntos hacia la cama y se dejaron caer en ella, y Harry dejó que el peso del cuerpo de Draco le hundiera en el colchón, que le subiera las manos por encima de la cabeza mientras seguía besándole.

–Déjame… –murmuró, apartándose las gafas de en medio, dejándolas en el desorden de la mesilla de noche a tientas, mientras Draco bajaba por su abdomen con besos delicados que le hacían temblar.

Harry le hundió los dedos en el pelo, limpio, sedoso, mordiéndose el labio, observando las facciones borrosas de Draco mientras éste le desabrochaba los pantalones, rodillas cayendo a los lados. El pecho le subía y bajaba, subía y bajaba, y no era lo que había planeado, simplemente tumbarse y disfrutar de esa atención llena de detalle de Draco, que le acariciaba con la lengua, tanteando, labios calientes,  _ ardiendo _ . No mucha gente había hecho eso por él, simplemente, y no de  _ esa  _ forma, demasiado lenta y húmeda, enloquecedora, y Harry apretó los dedos en la almohada, por encima de su cabeza, sus caderas buscando, y suspiró, y suspiró.

–No tienes que… –masculló, dientes apretados, interrumpiéndose.

–… ¿Que qué? –le apremió Draco, que se había detenido, atento a sus palabras.

Harry bajó la mano que tenía en su pelo a su mejilla, acariciando la línea afilada de su mandíbula con el pulgar.

–Dime por qué has venido tú. Qué quieres.

–¿No se te ha ocurrido que a lo mejor quiero precisamente  _ esto _ ? –preguntó Draco, y Harry intuyó más que vio su sonrisa, pero no estaba muy seguro de cómo responder–. Déjame hacerlo.

Harry asintió, dejó que sus hombros se destensaran sobre el colchón, y se abandonó, temblando, caderas alzándose, un pie descalzo buscando el contacto de la piel desnuda del costado de Draco, hasta que su cuerpo entero se había arqueado, respiración desbocada. “Voy a correrme,” dijo al final, cuando solo quería hundirse entero en la sensación, y se mordió el antebrazo cuando Draco no se detuvo, ahogando toda clase de sonidos contra su propia piel.

–Tendría que haber imaginado que ibas a ser silencioso –oyó decir a Draco, a su lado, mientras recuperaba el ritmo normal de la respiración, tomando bocanadas de aire.

Draco le cogió el brazo que tenía apoyado en la frente, y sus labios se posaron en las hendiduras que los dientes de Harry habían hecho en la piel, le besó la herida, algo delicado.

–La próxima vez no hagas eso –susurró–. Déjame oírte.

Harry parpadeó, intentando enfocarle en vano. No estaba seguro de si se suponía que iba a haber próxima vez, pero se alegraba de que Draco no quisiera terminar allí la noche. Había  _ tantas _ cosas que aún quería hacer con él, el anhelo de tenerle intensificado, más que apaciguado.

–Mi turno –dijo, buscándole los labios a Draco, acercándole a él con una mano en la nuca mientras le acariciaba con la otra, a lo largo de la espalda, bajando y volviendo a subir, por el hombro, el brazo, y más abajo, en la cara interna del antebrazo, un gesto deliberado, donde sabía que estaba el tatuaje.

–Harry –dijo Draco, contra sus labios, ojos cerrados y una cierta seriedad en la voz–. No tienes que demostrar nada.

–¿Aún duele? –preguntó Harry, y Draco abrió los ojos de golpe.

–¿Cómo sabes eso?

Harry encogió un hombro. No era algo que necesitaba que nadie le explicara. Tenía un conocimiento íntimo de cómo funcionaban esa clase de marcas, de lazos hechos con magia oscura.

–La cicatriz dejó de doler –dijo, dejando ver más de él de lo que habría permitido normalmente, porque fuera el mundo podía interponerse entre los dos, pero quería a un igual en esa cama–. Pero las pesadillas no se marcharon.

–Entonces ahí tienes tu respuesta –respondió Draco, voz apagada–. Pero es un precio que solo uno de los dos merecía pagar.

–No creo que tú merezcas cargar con las cosas que hizo ese maníaco.

Harry pasó el pulgar por encima de la piel manchada, aún sin mirar, encontrándose con que sus propias palabras eran verdad, el sentimiento de pérdida, de duelo por ese chico a quien marcaron de por vida en lo alto de la garganta. No era algo que quisiera sentir en especial.

–No, tengo bastante con las que  _ yo _ hice –dijo Draco, con una risa amarga–. Pero, afortunadamente, no eres tú quién decide lo que merezco y lo que no. Ahora cállate.

El beso fue más agresivo que los anteriores, más desesperado, y Harry se dejó llevar por él, dándole a Draco el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, calor y solidez y piel desnuda, desabrochándole los pantalones, bajándoselos por las piernas.

No fue delicado como lo había sido Draco, cuando se colocó entre sus piernas, pero sus dedos largos le revolvieron el pelo de todas formas, le hicieron temblar entero, suspirar, y el vello fino de sus muslos le hacía cosquillas en los brazos, los hombros.

Draco no solo se dejó complacer sin protesta alguna, sino que pareció abandonarse a la sensación, suspirando su nombre, y Harry le sujetó las caderas, dedos separados, intentando alcanzar tanto de él como podía, y se perdió en la piel, la sal, el sudor; en el sexo, en estar los dos, allí, en ese espacio y ese momento,  _ vivos _ .

***

–Nunca he probado la carbonara –había dicho Draco, tumbado boca arriba, párpados cerrados, recuperando la respiración, y Harry le había dejado un beso sonoro en el hombro antes de levantarse y tirarle una toalla.

–En marcha, pues. Aquí está el baño, si quieres.

Draco había respondido con un gruñido, y a Harry casi le había sabido mal no dejarle dormir, pero los dos iban a descansar mejor con el estómago lleno, y a él se le había abierto el apetito.

Silbó mientras servía dos boles generosos de espaguetis con la salsa que había preparado antes y les rallaba algo más de parmesano encima, y abrió la mesita plegable de la cocina para ponerlos allí. El agua del baño se detuvo poco después, y Draco apareció con las raíces del pelo oscurecidas, la camisa puesta pero no abrochada, lo que a Harry le pareció buena señal.

Draco no comentó nada de sentarse a comer a medio vestir y con una vajilla vieja que no iba ni a juego, así que Harry tampoco.

La tregua no duró mucho, por supuesto.

–Vaya, Potter. Quién habría dicho que sabías cocinar –dijo, después de unos cuantos bocados de espaguetis que había enrollado cuidadosamente en el tenedor mientras Harry cortaba los suyos para no hacer un desastre.

–Hace mucho que sé cocinar –dijo Harry, sin perder el buen humor. Al fin y al cabo el cumplido de Draco estaba justo  _ allí _ , envuelto de sarcasmo y todo.

Se abstuvo de comentar que ya estaba preparando desayunos incluso cuando tenía que subirse a un taburete para llegar a los fogones, y en su lugar, explicó:

–Hay muchas recetas de carbonara, pero ésta no es la original italiana. Se supone que lleva huevo en lugar de nata, pero aprendí a hacerla así y me gusta.

–La pimienta le da un buen toque –convino Draco, sin traza aparente de ironía, lo que hizo sospechar más a Harry que cualquier ataque directo.

Sin embargo, Draco no pareció darse cuenta de la mirada escéptica que le dedicó, y preguntó, con un tono casual que habría podido engañar a alguien que estuviera acostumbrado a su faceta diplomática pero no a Harry:

–¿Lo aprendiste de tus… familiares?

Harry esbozó una media sonrisa, intentando no mostrar hasta qué punto le enterneció el intento de Draco de tocar el tema de su familia muggle con normalidad. Era un tema que  _ nunca _ iba a ser normal, pero por razones que no tenían nada que ver con la división entre muggles y magos, y que Harry no iba a mencionar mientras estaba disfrutando de la comida y de la compañía. Que no iba a mencionar  _ nunca _ , a poder ser.

–No –respondió–. Aprendí de Hermione, ese año que no fuimos a Hogwarts. Pasamos mucho tiempo acampando, y ella y yo nos encargábamos de la comida. También aprendí a hacer pesto, pollo al limón, risotto, y un día especialmente duro, pastelitos de arándanos.

Hermione aún no había decidido hacerse vegetariana por entonces, pero incluso así, Ron solía comentar que podrían haber puesto  _ algo _ más de carne en sus cenas. Aunque Ron estaba acostumbrado a comer pata de jabalí asada por lo menos una vez a la semana, así que nunca le escucharon mucho a ese respecto.

–Yo le enseñé a tostar beicon a la perfección y a freír un huevo en su punto –añadió Harry, para disipar la melancolía con algo de humor.

Draco había dejado el tenedor en el plato, y le observaba con la barbilla apoyada en un puño, expresión pensativa que no podía presagiar nada bueno.

–¿Vas a contarme que ocurrió? –preguntó, con suavidad.

Harry arrugó la hoja de papel de cocina que había puesto como servilleta, decepción pesada en el estómago.

–Estabas allí. Tu madre estaba allí. ¿Qué otros detalles quieres?

Pero Draco solo sacudió la cabeza, agitó una mano.

–No me interesa en absoluto hablar de la guerra. Te estaba preguntando por Granger.

–Ah.

Harry tragó saliva, y después tomó un trago de agua, sin intentar esconderse del escrutinio en los ojos claros de Draco. Habría podido mentir. Conjurar ese sentimiento de incredulidad y un poco de halago de cuando la gente le preguntaba por él y Hermione antes de… bueno,  _ antes _ , y él respondía que era su amiga. Solo eso.

No habría sido ni mentir. Seguía siendo su amiga, nada más, nada menos.

La cuestión era que nunca lo había dicho en voz alta. Nunca había tenido a quién decírselo. Y Draco estaba allí, preguntando, como si no fuera un tabú, como si Harry no hubiera traspasado una línea intraspasable.

–No pasó nada.

No era una admisión, pero tampoco una negación. Draco asintió, como si fuera suficiente.

–Por fin algo en lo que he conseguido ser más listo que ella.

El comentario le arrancó una carcajada seca a Harry, le puso calor en las mejillas. Había un cumplido allí, descarado, con el que no sabía muy bien qué hacer, pero también una admisión de la inteligencia de Hermione, a la que Draco había estado insultando durante años, que agradeció de inmediato.

–Bueno, la técnica de plantarme delante de alguien y proponerle follar tenía que terminar por funcionar, tarde o temprano –respondió Harry, un poco seco, mucho más cómodo de lo que habría imaginado, incluso para permitirse bromear con eso que había arrastrado dentro.

Draco se echó atrás en la silla, ojos entrecerrados con una expresión calculadora.

–Solías hacer eso –dijo, acusador, y Harry sacudió la cabeza.

–¿Qué hacía?

–Esa clase de humor. Eres sarcástico. Y bastante hiriente, cuando te lo propones. ¿Por qué nadie parecía darse cuenta?

–No pretendía ser hiriente, no ahora mismo –respondió Harry, ignorando la última pregunta, porque lo último que quería esa noche era discutir su imagen pública con Draco. Sus amigos sabían quién era en  _ casi _ todos los aspectos de su vida, y tenía suficiente con eso.

Draco esbozó una media sonrisa afilada.

–No soy una flor delicada. No me ofende que llames las cosas por su nombre.

Harry sintió el impulso de protestar de alguna forma, aunque no sabía exactamente cómo. Draco, sin embargo, no esperó respuesta. Se levantó, le enganchó el tobillo desnudo en la pata de la silla para moverla hacia el lado, y Harry se dejó llevar, cabeza echada atrás para poder mirarle desde debajo.

Draco se acercó, la cara interna de sus piernas rozándole el exterior de los muslos, y Harry tomó aire poco a poco, vientre temblando, y le puso las manos en la cintura cuando se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Era algo que podría haber sacado de una fantasía; Draco, solo en ropa interior y una camisa abierta, pelo húmedo y un poco despeinado, labios y mejillas rojos y ojos pálidos clavados en los suyos, encima de él, sólido y pesado y cálido.

Harry le arrastró las manos por la piel desnuda, resiguiendo la forma de sus costillas bajo las palmas de las manos, y los labios de Draco se entreabrieron.

–Harry –empezó, y entonces se interrumpió a él mismo con un bostezo que intentó ocultar de inmediato tras el dorso de la mano, cabeza ladeada.

Cuando se recuperó, había horror en sus ojos, e intentó incorporarse, pero Harry le retuvo justo donde estaba, reprimiendo la risa, porque sabía que a Draco le habría sentado mal, aunque en realidad estaba  _ encantado _ .

–Eh, te he tenido despierto toda la noche –susurro, más tierno de lo que pretendía, lo que fue un error.

Draco le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

–No hace falta que me excuses. Solo déjame beber algo de café, y voy a despejarme. O podrías hacerme otro hechizo reparador.

El color en las mejillas de Draco se intensificó aún más, pero no dejó de sujetarle la mirada, negándose a avergonzarse. Harry habría deseado que Draco no creyera que mostrar señales de humanidad, de la más mínima y básica debilidad, como era el cansancio, fuera motivo de vergüenza.

No había forma de decirlo sin abochornarle aún más, así que se limitó a acariciarle la mejilla, inclinarle para un beso al que Draco se prestó sin resistencia alguna. Sus labios sabían salados, y Harry le pasó las manos por la espalda con caricias perezosas, los dos encontrándose un ritmo lánguido, pesado.

–Hay una cama justo aquí al lado –susurró Harry contra los labios de Draco, cuando sintió que éste se había relajado lo suficiente, porque también él sabía jugar sucio cuando hacía falta.

Draco se apartó un poco, parpadeando.

–Dijiste  _ follar _ , no dormir –le recordó, aunque el tono espeso de sus palabras estropeó todo el efecto.

–Primero dormimos, después follamos –contraatacó Harry, peinándole mechones de pelo atrás, y estaba preparado para seguir insistiendo, pero Draco cerró los ojos, asintió, alguna clase de rendición.

Quizás debería haber sido extraño, otra faceta insalvable de una relación superficial y llena de aristas, pero en realidad, fue casi natural, encontrarse debajo de las sábanas, buscándose; un brazo de Harry en la cintura de Draco, nariz enterrada en su pelo, una pierna entre las suyas, Draco entrelazando sus dedos, piel contra piel y dos pechos meciéndose al mismo compás.


	6. Ain't Love

Harry despertó con la primera luz del alba en los ojos, pálida y metálica, y Draco durmiendo a su lado, tumbado de espaldas a él, una mano bajo la almohada y la otra enroscada ante el rostro.

Harry se incorporó en la cama, buscando las gafas en la mesilla de noche, y durante unos minutos se permitió no hacer absolutamente nada más que observar la línea larga y elegante de la columna de Draco, sus hombros bien perfilados, huesos demasiado evidentes bajo la piel blanca. Pensó en reseguirle las líneas de la espalda con los dedos y con los labios después, bajar la sábana que le cubría de cintura para abajo, despertarle poco a poco con besos húmedos. Sin embargo, el rostro de Draco estaba relajado como no había conseguido verlo estando despierto aún, labios entreabiertos, respiración profunda.

Si Draco era como él (y no creía que hubiera mentido en eso), una noche entera de sueño profundo y tranquilo no era un lujo que pudiera permitirse a menudo. Así pues, Harry se quedó allí sentado, excitado y estúpido, hasta que se cansó de él mismo y se levantó con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

Se dio una ducha larga, con la gata enroscada en la alfombrilla, y cuando salió del baño, comprobó a través de la rendija de la puerta entreabierta del dormitorio que Draco seguía durmiendo.

–Hoy es domingo, ¿no? – le preguntó a la gata en un susurro, mientras ponía la cafetera en el fogón, preguntándose si Draco tendría que ir a trabajar.

La gata, a modo de respuesta, golpeó uno de sus ratones caídos en combate con la pata y maulló. Harry dedicó unos minutos a arreglarlo con algunos hechizos que no creía que duraran mucho, y después lo encantó para que corriera y la gata pudiera perseguirlo a su gusto. A ese paso, iba a tener que examinar los tejados él mismo para ver si podía hacerles un apaño para que la gata corriera por ellos sin caer y sin atraer demasiada atención de los vecinos.

El aire a su alrededor cambió mientras miraba el cielo a través de la ventana circular, esperando el borboteo de la cafetera, pero Harry no se tumbó ni mientras los pasos de Draco se acercaban. Incluso esperándolo, sus manos en la cintura desnuda le hicieron temblar, cuerpo sensible, desesperado de contacto.

–Si lo del café es una invitación educada a que me marche –susurró Draco, aliento cálido en su oído, y le tomó el lóbulo entre los labios, mordisqueó el punto justo para que la respiración de Harry se entrecortara–, deberías haberte vestido.

–Iba a traerlo a la cama –replicó Harry, voz ronca, porque Draco le había rodeado la cintura y sus dedos largos le desanudaban la toalla que se había atado en las caderas.

Separó las piernas, dejó que Draco le tocara de esa forma, manos agarradas con fuerza a la encimera. Pero sus caricias no fueron a más. Justo cuando le tenía en el punto justo de desesperación, Draco se apartó de él, dando un paso atrás.

Harry tumbó la cabeza por encima del hombro para mirarle.

–El café se te está quemando –indicó Draco, tono casi aburrido, si no hubiera sido por el color en lo alto de las mejillas y la intensidad en esos ojos que, bajo la luz de la mañana, casi habrían podido pasar por azules.

Harry sacó la cafetera del fuego y apagó el fogón murmurando los hechizos con impaciencia, sin ni mirar, mientras se daba la vuelta y atrapaba a Draco contra la pared, una mano en el pelo, inclinándole hacia él para poder besarle, sin ni acordarse de preocuparse por su propio sabor a dentífrico de menta o al de sueño aún tibio y agrio de Draco.

–Quiero follarte –murmuró, apretando las manos para disimular el temblor en ellas, anhelo y anticipación, y se apartó para poder ver la expresión de Draco.

Habían estado hablando de follar como algo abstracto hasta entonces, pero lo que Harry estaba pidiendo en ese momento era mucho más concreto, y podía ser que no entrara dentro del trato.

Draco esbozó una media sonrisa afilada.

–Eso llevas diciendo desde hace días. Iría siendo hora de que hicieras algo al respeto.

Y era un _sí_ , aunque oblicuo y un poco pasivo agresivo, y esa vez, Harry no tenía ningún tipo de deseo de volver a entrar en una competición. Había sido divertido, una buena manera de romper el hielo, pero lo que deseaba en la intimidad de su casa, más que ninguna otra cosa, era a un amante igual de desesperado que él por hacerlo, por tocarle, por tenerle.

–Quiero hacerlo bien –dijo, mirando a los ojos de Draco, todo seriedad.

Habría jurado que había una protesta en los labios de Draco, pero no opuso ninguna resistencia a que Harry volviera a besarle.

Lo hizo lento esa vez, sin prisa, sin pensar en nada más que estuviera por venir, intentando poner toda su honestidad en el movimiento de sus labios y su lengua, en las caricias de sus manos, hasta que Draco, con la respiración temblorosa, fue quien le arrastró de nuevo a la cama.

***

–Nunca pensé en esto –dijo Harry, acariciando la espalda de Draco con las yemas de los dedos.

Draco gruñó, perezoso, hundiendo la nariz en la almohada.

–Soy consciente de ello –murmuró, seco.

Estaban tumbados de lado, el uno de cara al otro, piernas enredadas, rostros a apenas centímetros de distancia. No estaban _abrazados_ , exactamente, no como anoche, pero se resistían a perder el contacto del todo. Harry aún estaba un poco borracho de lo que acababan de hacer, dejando flotar trazas de su magia entre los dos mientras ésta se iba calmando junto con su respiración, y Draco parecía perfectamente satisfecho de descansar allí, arropado y lánguido, todo extremidades largas y formas elegantes. Era difícil dejar de tocarle, simplemente.

–No sé cómo habría conseguido llevarlo, solo quiero decir eso –susurró Harry, porque no quería volver a herir el orgullo de Draco. Aunque era difícil no hacerlo, cuando él tenía tendencia a llamar las cosas por su nombre y Draco cargaba con todo ese pasado por el que _esperaba_ ser atacado.

–Mal, lo habrías llevado mal –replicó Draco, resoplando con ironía, y Harry se permitió asentir, apartándole mechones de pelo pegados a la frente.

–Sí.

 _Habría intentado salvarte_ , pensó, entrelazando las manos en el espacio entre los dos, juntando sus antebrazos. Era consciente de cómo de arrogante sonaba, de simplista, así que no lo dijo. Harry sabía perfectamente que no era así de sencillo. Nunca podría haber salvado a Draco de él mismo como lo hizo de un mar de llamas, aunque lo habría intentado.

Habría sido un desastre.

–No eres el único que ha cambiado –susurró, en un intento de decir algo de lo que tenía dentro sin hablar de más.

–Lo sé –respondió Draco, y algunas veces su voz era clara y afilada, pero otras, las palabras le salían aterciopeladas, un registro grave, íntimo, que hacía que Harry se estremeciera.

“Harry” había suspirado, dedos en su nuca y uñas en su nalga, piernas envolviéndole, su cuerpo entero un lugar en el que perderse. “No intentes pararlo, deja que salga”, cuando la energía había empezado a acumularse en la base de la columna de Harry junto con el placer, enroscándose entre ellos mientras los dos se movían a un mismo ritmo demasiado lento, y Draco había echado la cabeza atrás, ojos cerrados, cuello descubierto, “Harry, joder, _joder_ ”.

–Nunca te habría imaginado _así_ –siguió Draco.

Harry frunció el ceño.

–¿Así cómo?

–Perdido.

Draco no habló con crueldad esa vez. Sonaba realista, lo que habría encendido a Harry, le habría dejado a punto para una buena pelea verbal, si no hubiera sido porque aún estaba tierno y amodorrado y porque sentía los músculos demasiado pesados. Además, tenía esperanzas de una segunda ronda antes de que Draco se marchara.

¿Una tercera?

Fuera como fuera, todavía no estaba preparado para ahuyentarle de su cama con una discusión que ni tan solo quería tener.

–No estoy perdido –dijo, dándose la vuelta para tumbarse boca arriba, poniendo algo de espacio entre los dos, pero no sonaba especialmente convencido.

–Harry, yo estoy _exiliado_ porque las leyes francesas son algo más laxas con lo que puedo hacer y lo que no, y porque aquí tengo menos posibilidades de que alguien me reconozca y decida que un mortífago indefenso es un buen objetivo –explicó Draco, como si fuera algo del todo obvio, alzándose sobre un codo, dedos casi casuales acariciando la línea de pelo bajo su ombligo.

Harry aún no estaba en condiciones de volver a excitarse, pero se relajó, intentando ignorar el cosquilleo que la caricia le provocaba y simplemente _disfrutarla_.

–Dime. ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?

Pero Harry no tenía una buena respuesta a esa pregunta, y en su mente le cerró la puerta en las narices, siguió por ese otro camino que había llamado su atención:

–No deberías estar a merced de las represalias de otros magos –dijo–. Ya te juzgaron una vez.

Comprendió que había metido la pata hasta el fondo cuando la mano de Draco se retiró. No fue solo la mano. Sin apenas moverse, dio la impresión de haberse marchado ya, todo su cuerpo frío y tenso donde antes había sido cálido y acogedor.

–Supongo que cuando dije que no quería tu pena, no quedó del todo claro que tampoco quería tu _opinión_ –siseó Draco, e incluso sin las gafas era evidente que las mejillas se le habían teñido de un color que no tenía nada que ver con el de antes, mucho más rojo, más furioso–. Lo creas o no, a mí también me gusta echar un polvo sin tener que discutir mi sentencia después.

Se había incorporado del todo mientras hablaba, espalda encorvada y brazos cruzados sobre las rodillas, cabeza tumbada a un lado. Seguía allí, en la cama, pero arisco, enfadado, en tierra de nadie, y de alguna forma, Harry sabía que habría podido volver a deshacerle con caricias y palabras melosas.

Pero eso no era algo que él supiera hacer. Estaba paralizado. “Siempre eres capullo con la gente que te atrae _”_ , había dicho Ginny, pero no era eso. Harry podía ser amable y educado con todo el mundo si se lo proponía, incluso con las personas que le gustaban. De lo que no tenía la más mínima idea era de cómo ir más allá.

–Draco… –empezó, incorporándose, sin tocarle–. Estaba allí igual que tú. No puedo hacer como si todo eso no nos hubiera pasado, porque nos pasó. Hice lo que tuve que hacer, y volvería a hacerlo, pero no fue _justo_. Era un crío, y tú también, eras solo un crío…

–No te atrevas a excusarme –dijo Draco, levantándose de golpe, y por un momento, alargó la mano, en un ademán que Harry conocía bien.

Estaba conjurando su varita.

Draco se dio cuenta del paso en falso casi al instante, y cerró el puño, cabeza baja, buscando su propia ropa a mano, y Harry no debería haber sentido nada, pero la confusión y la frustración se mezclaron con un enfado nuevo en esa bola pesada que se le estaba formando en el estómago.

–Es la verdad –murmuró.

–No, es lo que tú necesitas para poder vivir en paz con haberte follado a un mortífago –le espetó Draco, su camisa arrugada en un puño, pantalones a medio poner–. Despréciame cuanto quieras, pero si te atreves a montar una narrativa alternativa en tu cabeza en la que de alguna forma yo soy una víctima de la situación, te juro que lo primero que voy a hacer cuando recupere mi varita va a ser buscarte y maldecirte, aunque me cueste la vida entera en Azkaban.

Harry no iba a dejar que Draco le hiciera el daño suficiente para que volvieran a condenarle, a perder su varita de nuevo o a ir a Azkaban o a _nada_ , pero incluso él era capaz de ver que no era el momento para decir algo así en voz alta.

–El que lidia con tu sentimiento de culpa eres tú, Harry, yo no voy a cargar con él.

Harry alzó la cabeza de golpe, pero Draco ya había salido del dormitorio. El corazón le golpeaba el pecho, y se levantó sin pensar, llamando sus gafas por el camino, porque podía tener esa pelea – o lo que fuera que estaban haciendo– desnudo, pero no sin ver. Eso le hacía sentir mil veces más vulnerable.

–Me has llamado _Harry_ –dijo, en el pasillo estrecho, y Draco, que se había plantado ya ante la puerta de entrada, dejó de abrochar botones un instante para mirarle con incredulidad.

–Un desliz. ¿Vas a restregarme incluso eso?

–No me siento culpable de esto –siguió Harry, porque, como mínimo, parecía algo importante que decir antes de que Draco volviera a desaparecer de su vida, quizás para bien–. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que hemos hecho.

Sacudió la cabeza, apretando la mano sobre el marco de la puerta del dormitorio, donde se había detenido.

–No es solo que no me arrepienta. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en muchísimo tiempo.

Harry encogió un hombro, sin apartar los ojos de los de Draco, que seguía parado ante la puerta, camisa a medio abrochar.

–Sí, es una mierda darte cuenta de que la vida no es lo que pensabas que iba a ser. Bienvenido al club, ¿qué más quieres que te diga?

–Nada –murmuró Harry–. Nada. Solo vuelve a la cama.

Draco le contempló unos instantes más, incrédulo y aprensivo, hasta que se dejó caer contra la puerta con un suspiro.

–No es que no me afecte tenerte desnudo y suplicando…

–No estoy _suplicando_ –protestó Harry de inmediato.

Draco le ignoró.

–… pero no te estoy dando la razón en nada –le advirtió.

Harry asintió, intentando no dejar aflorar la sonrisa de victoria que luchaba por curvarle los labios mientras se acercaba a Draco para besarle contra la puerta y volver a desabrocharle la camisa de las narices.

***

El sol estaba ya alto en el cielo cuando Draco se sentó sobre él, moviéndose sinuoso, seguro, mientras Harry podía hacer poco más que recostar la cabeza contra la cabecera de la cama, pies plantados en el colchón, y seguir tocándole, respiración pesada, piel perlada de sudor.

La luz arrancaba destellos casi dorados del pelo de Draco mientras subía y bajaba, ceño fruncido y labios entreabiertos. Harry le atrajo con una mano en la nuca para besárselos, ahogando sonidos en su boca, pero la necesidad de tomar aliento les hizo separarse, la frente de Draco aún contra la suya.

–¿Estás…?

–Sí –admitió Harry.

–Mírame –ordenó Draco, y Harry obedeció, abriendo los párpados pesados.

–No puedo verte bien –susurró, una mano en la cadera de Draco, la otra descendiendo por su espalda, mientras se movía al ritmo que le había marcado, dejándole hacer.

–Pero yo a ti sí.

Harry no tenía ni idea de qué esperaba encontrar en su rostro, en sus _ojos_ , pero intentó permanecer abierto, no esconderse. Sabía, de manera instintiva, que Draco no iba a buscar a nadie más, a _nada_ más que él allí; no había expectativas, ni promesas. Solo sus pieles desnudas, resbalando la una contra la otra, la intimidad y la confianza tácita del sexo, de lo que estaban compartiendo.

–Eres _magnético_ –murmuró Draco, tan colocado como él, roto y acusador, maravillado, antes de volver a juntar sus labios, todos los puntos donde se tocaban _ardiendo_.

–¿Es siempre así contigo? –preguntó Draco un rato después, tumbado boca arriba, ojos cerrados, tomando bocanadas de aire.

–No lo sé –admitió Harry, que se había dejado caer contra las almohadas, esperando a que los últimos temblores se apagaran.

Draco abrió los ojos con alarma, y Harry movió la cabeza, sonriendo.

–No te preocupes. Lo que quiero decir es que siempre me he concentrado para mantener la magia a raya cuando estoy con alguien. Pero como a ti no parece importarte.

En realidad, lo que Harry creía era que Draco estaba hambriento de volver a sentir magia, incluso de esa clase que la mayoría de gente parecía considerar terriblemente intrusiva. Pero estaba seguro de que, en el momento en que admitiera que quería darle algo, Draco lo rechazaría; incluso cuando también beneficiaba a Harry, que nunca antes había podido simplemente _soltarse_ de esa forma, ceder algo del control que había aprendido a apreciar por encima de muchas otras cualidades.

–Bien. Me alegro de que no sepan lo que se están perdiendo –respondió Draco, sonrisa afilada–. O tendrías cola para follar en la escalera, y yo tendría que espantarlos a todos.

La carcajada de Harry quedó ahogada en los labios de Draco, que le besó, posesivo, una mano en su estómago, aún vibrando de risa. 

Por supuesto, había habido gente que le habían querido por motivos superficiales antes. Y Harry, que no era ni un santo ni de piedra, se había enrollado con un par de esas personas. Sin embargo, la sensación de estar con Draco era absolutamente opuesta a esa clase de soledad desgarradora de estar en la compañía equivocada.

De alguna forma, allí donde ellos dos no podían llegar a base de argumentos y discusiones y razonamientos, sus cuerpos se habían encontrado con toda naturalidad. Podía ser que la magia de Draco no fuera expansiva y contundente como la de Harry, pero estaba allí, bajo la superficie, refinada y constante, a pesar de que le llegaba amortiguada.

Ojalá Draco no hubiera aprendido a retenerla, pensó, mientras el beso se hacía más profundo.

–Fóllame tú la próxima vez –pidió, entre pasadas de sus lenguas.

Draco cortó el beso, le apartó mechones de pelo empapado de la frente, acariciándosela con el pulgar.

–Dime, ¿esto es estar con un Gryffindor? Todo o nada, ahora o nunca.

–Sí –asintió Harry, aunque permitió que una media sonrisa le curvara los labios, suavizando la declaración–. Ahora vuelve aquí.

***

–Tengo que terminar un libro y escribir una reseña para _mañana_ –anunció Draco en algún momento de la tarde, mientras comía una manzana verde de pie en la cocina, completamente desnudo.

Harry, que se había echado unos vaqueros encima para poner el té a hacer mientras daba bocados a unas tostadas de pan con mermelada, le echó una mirada de reojo. Draco seguía aparentando un aire casual, desenfadado, pero había una tensión difícil de pasar por alto en sus hombros.

–Vale –respondió, suave, poniendo un par de bolsas de té en la tetera antes de echarle el agua hirviendo.

–Pensaba que ibas a lanzarte a otro interrogatorio en cuanto te diera la más mínima oportunidad –resopló Draco, y cruzó un tobillo sobre el otro, apoyado en la encimera.

Harry estaba exhausto, de una forma buena, _alucinante_ , como si hubiera terminado un partido de quidditch de horas y horas, como aquel que jugaron contra Hufflepuff en sexto. Algo de la tensión entre él y Draco se había disipado, sin todo ese deseo acumulado de por medio, pero tenerle allí, su cuerpo de músculos largos y piel pálida a la vista, seguía siendo algo digno de admirar. Y una distracción.

Le acarició el costado sin pensarlo, como si llevara años haciéndolo y no solo unas horas, y los párpados de Draco se cerraron por un instante.

–Ya no dudo de ti –susurró Harry, inclinándose para besarle el cuello, solo una vez, algo delicado, afectuoso–. Ojalá no hubiera tenido que hacerlo. Solo que no creo mucho en las casualidades.

–Sigue sin importarme en absoluto lo que pienses de mí –murmuró Draco, aunque no sonaba muy distinto de cuando le había estado susurrando al oído en la cama–. No estoy intentando probarte nada.

–Ni deberías. Pero me gusta saber cosas de ti. Me gusta la persona en la que te has convertido, Draco.

Draco exhaló un suspiró tembloroso, y después de algunos besos que ya no podían conducir a más, bebieron el té, que se les había quedado amargo.

–Tengo que pasar por la facultad antes de ir a casa. Acompáñame –decidió Draco, mientras los dos se vestían–. Esta vida de ermitaño no te pega para nada.

Harry quiso protestar ante la crítica. Pero frente a volverse a quedar a solas en la buhardilla, la perspectiva de pasear con Draco era demasiado atractiva, así que se mordió la lengua y se puso un jersey de lana por encima de la camiseta de _Radiohead,_ que era de las pocas que aún no había guardado en el baúl.

***

El aire de la tarde era cortante, nubes metálicas amenazadoras sobre sus cabezas, el viento crepitante arrastrando la hojarasca.

–Va a llover –anunció Draco, subiéndose el cuello del abrigo, ojos alzados hacia los tonos morados que rompían el gris en el cielo.

–Vamos –asintió Harry.

Las calles estaban más tranquilas que de costumbre, sumidas en el letargo del domingo por la tarde, todas las tiendas cerradas excepto las más turísticas. El tiempo seguía sin acompañar, y también Harry se arrebujó en el abrigo, caminando junto a Draco con la cabeza gacha, sus brazos rozándose.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia habían empezado a caer cuando llegaron a la plaza de la Sorbona. En lugar de dirigirse hacia la imponente puerta principal, Draco le desvió hacia un lateral, y pasaron por unos arcos para entrar en un patio interior.

–¿Vamos a colarnos? –preguntó Harry cuando se pararon ante una puerta, con un cierto deleite infantil que probablemente no sentía desde que los gemelos le pasaron el mapa de los Merodeadores.

Draco le dedicó una mirada más bien seca.

–No, no vamos a colarnos –explicó–. Voy a utilizar mi tarjeta de estudiante para recoger un par de libros, y tú vas a esperarme aquí.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Harry, no muy seguro de si era una broma, pero Draco asintió con firmeza.

–Puedes verla otro día si quieres, pero no un domingo.

–Puedo ser discreto –insistió Harry–. Muy, _muy_ discreto.

Draco se mostró inflexible, aunque en el último momento, se inclinó y le besó allí mismo, de pie en medio de la galería. Harry no lo había esperado, no en público, pero su cuerpo reaccionó al instante, y acarició la nuca de Draco, cerrando los ojos.

–No voy a tardar ni cinco minutos –susurró Draco contra sus labios, y después se irguió, del todo compuesto, se dio la vuelta, y le dejó allí.

Harry se dejó caer contra la pared, manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, menos decepcionado de lo que había querido aparentar. No le importaba en absoluto ver la universidad por dentro. Le había atraído la idea de entrar furtivamente en el edificio, de tener ocasión de descubrir otra parte de la vida de Draco. Pero si algo había quedado claro, era que Draco era celoso de su intimidad, y en el fondo, Harry era capaz de ver que podía ser bueno que mantuvieran esa clase de distancia.

Era consciente de que había agotado su estancia en París, incluso antes de que Draco lo pusiera en evidencia. No podía atrasarlo más. El día siguiente iba a pensar seriamente qué hacer con la gata. A parte de eso, y de un contrato de alquiler que podía finalizar ese mismo mes, nada le ataba a la ciudad. Era hora de seguir adelante, significara lo que significara eso.

Recostó la cabeza contra la pared, inhalando el aire gélido y húmedo. La lluvia golpeaba el tejado de la galería con fuerza, y creaba una cortina en el exterior que le aislaba de la ciudad. Harry había querido sol. Playas. Aire libre. Quizás algún que otro amante casual, si iba a ser sincero.

Una de tantas, se dijo, con una sonrisa para sí mismo. Solo que su amante había resultado ser Draco Malfoy, de entre todas las personas del mundo. Y que aún no había tenido bastante de él. Ni por asomo.

La sensación de que alguien le observaba le hizo abrir los ojos, incluso unos segundos antes de que una chica apareciera en la galería, prácticamente empapada, a pesar del paraguas enorme de color amarillo con el que se cubría.

–¡Hola! –saludó, una sola palabra cargada de acento francés–. ¿Qué tal?

Harry frunció el ceño, desconcertado, un poco a la defensiva, esperando que quisiera estrecharle la mano o tomarse una foto con él o felicitarle por haber derrotado al Señor Oscuro, pero algo en ella le resultó familiar. Llevaba el pelo, rubio y largo, recogido en una trenza, y estaba casi seguro de que la había visto antes…

–La otra noche en el restaurante –dijo, chasqueando los dedos, al reparar en lo que más le había llamado la atención de ella, que era su abrigo rojo. A parte del hecho de que era la única que le había reconocido de todo el grupo de compañeros de Draco, por supuesto.

La chica sonrió, encantada.

–Sí. Exacto –asintió.

Harry esperó a que ella añadiera algo más, no muy seguro de qué decir para no alentarla a entablar una conversación que solo iba a ser dolorosa e incómoda. Por suerte, la chica no se detuvo por mucho rato.

–Dale recuerdos a Draco –dijo, con otro guiño, y se puso en marcha.

Harry levantó la mano a modo de reconocimiento, y la vio alejarse por la galería con alivio.

Draco apareció unos pocos minutos después, la bandolera de piel negra algo más abultada que antes. Harry se encontró sonriendo, recordando inevitablemente a Hermione.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Draco, cejas alzadas.

–Nada –replicó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros–. Nada.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y los dos se miraron unos instantes, una cierta vacilación en el aire entre ellos. Harry seguía apoyado en la pared, y Draco se había agarrado con una mano a la correa de su bandolera, nudillos blancos y espalda rígida.

–Todavía podrías volver –susurró Harry, en respuesta a todo lo que no se habían dicho.

–Entonces es verdad que no piensas alargar esto –dijo Draco, pero no había reproche en su voz, más bien una resignación con la que Harry no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Habría querido volver a tocarle, pero en ese momento, tenía la impresión de que habría sido tan ilegítimo como utilizar magia.

Decidiera lo que decidiera Draco, debía hacerlo con la cabeza clara.

–Iba en serio cuando dije que iba a marcharme, sí –asintió Harry.

Sus respiraciones húmedas sonaban amplificadas en la galería vacía, el sonido amortiguado de la lluvia de fondo. Draco seguía observándole como si buscara algo en sus ojos que no estaba allí.

Fue él, quien dio el paso entre los dos, aflojando los dedos, toda su pose. Alzó la mano al rostro de Harry, acariciándole la barba de días a contrapelo, un gesto que le hizo cerrar los ojos, soltar el aire que había estado reteniendo, ese nudo que estaba tan acostumbrado a soportar en el pecho aflojándose.

–De acuerdo, Cenicienta. Una noche más –murmuró Draco, palabras empapadas de ironía, y Harry se encontró sonriendo aún con los ojos cerrados.

–Eh. Esa la he pillado.

–Impresionante –replicó Draco.

Harry cerró el puño en la solapa de su abrigo, y le besó con más fuerza de la necesaria, vertiendo allí todo lo que tenía dentro y no podía poner en palabras.

***

–No buscaba un hogar.

El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea, y Harry jugaba con la gata, agitando una bolita luminosa que iba cambiando de color ante ella para que la persiguiera. Draco estaba enfrascado en lo que fuera que escribía en la libreta de espiral que se había apoyado en las rodillas.

Se habían sentado en el suelo, Harry directamente sobre los tablones de madera cálidos, Draco en un cojín, espalda apoyada en la butaca, que había llenado de libros abiertos y trozos de pergamino escritos con su caligrafía.

–¿Mmm? –murmuró Draco, alzando la vista, parpadeando como si llegara de muy lejos– Oh, eso. Fue una tontería.

Tenía mechones de pelo caídos sobre la frente, una mancha de tinta en la mejilla.

–No. Tenías razón.

Harry cogió una de las botellas de cerveza de mantequilla que habían dejado entre los dos, le dio un trago, más para retenerse de tocarle que otra cosa.

–No tengo ni idea de qué estoy haciendo –confesó, sin suavizarlo, porque si podía ser sincero con él mismo, a esas alturas quizás también podía serlo con Draco–. Solo buscaba… alejarme de todo. Ganar perspectiva.

Se encogió de hombros, vista en el fuego. Aunque Draco no había dicho nada, Harry sabía que tenía su atención plena, y fue fácil, simplemente hablar:

–Creo que tenía catorce años cuando decidí hacerme auror. Era algo que se me daba bien, y que sabía que podía hacer. Y parecía tan sencillo, en ese momento: blanco y negro, mal contra bien. Gryffindor contra Slytherin, todo eso.

Draco resopló, suave, pero no le interrumpió, y Harry se permitió una sonrisa casi privada.

-Después… Ya nada parecía simple, no después de lo que vivimos, pero qué iba a hacer, ¿quedarme de brazos cruzados? Cuando mis amigos lo habían tenido peor que yo y aún así siguieron adelante, ¿cómo iba a quedarme sin hacer nada? 

Harry volvió a beber de la cerveza, vista fija en el fuego.

–Y después está que… la gente te mira, la que te conoce y la que no, y espera una serie de cosas, cada cual las que más le convienen, y… No saben lo que hay aquí, no tienen ni idea -dijo, con una mano plana sobre su propio pecho, un gesto inconsciente que evocó a Sirius, tantos años atrás, cuando probablemente su padrino creía que Harry era una clase de hombre muy distinto a la que había resultado ser.

Cayó en el silencio, el torrente de palabras dolorosas cortado de forma abrupta. 

Draco le cogió la botella de cerveza de los dedos, y se la terminó de un trago largo, nuez bajándole y subiéndole por el cuello.

–Bueno, para eso estás, ¿no? Para salvarlos a todos –dijo al final, enjuagándose los labios, con una mirada de soslayo tan llena de complicidad que Harry apenas sabía qué hacer con ella.

–No hagas eso –pidió, bajando la mirada a la tela gastada de las rodillas de sus vaqueros–. Tampoco yo soy ninguna víctima.

–No. Más bien eres un hombre de carne y hueso, como el resto. Llevo años diciéndolo, puedes atribuirme el mérito cuando por fin los otros también se den cuenta.

Harry movió la cabeza, subió los ojos al techo, intentando contener la risa un poco histérica que quería escapársele de dentro, después de haberse desahogado.

–Siento haberte soltado todo eso. No ha sido justo. Solo quería explicar por qué quiero seguir viajando. 

–No tienes que excusarte, no ante mí –dijo Draco, voz suave.

–Lo sé –asintió Harry, aunque las palabras le dejaron con mal sabor de boca–. ¿Y tú? 

–¿Yo? ¿Yo qué? –preguntó Draco, ceja alzada.

Harry observó su rostro bañado por las sombras danzantes del fuego. Era tan atractivo, vestido con una simple camiseta negra de manga larga y cuello redondo que le había prestado, después de haberle hecho un par de arreglos disimulados para que no le quedara demasiado ancha de cuerpo ni corta de mangas.

Finalmente, Harry sucumbió al impulso de frotarle la mancha de tinta con el pulgar, aunque solo consiguió restregársela más por la mejilla.

–¿Siempre quisiste estudiar… algo relacionado con libros? –preguntó, incapaz de adivinar exactamente qué clase de estudios eran esos, ni en el mundo mágico ni en el muggle.

Una de las comisuras de los labios de Draco se alzó.

–No –respondió, como si fuera obvio–. Siempre me gustó leer. Más de lo que era _apropiado_. Pero había tenido un asiento a mi nombre en el Ministerio desde que nací, así que nunca tuve que pensar demasiado en lo que quería estudiar. El camino estaba claro.

–¿Echas en falta esa vida? –preguntó Harry, sin pensar, sin tener en cuenta que probablemente era algo demasiado personal. 

El corazón le latía con fuerza, porque estaba preparado para que Draco dijera que sí, que por supuesto que sí, pero no era lo que deseaba oír.

–¿Qué quieres que diga? –preguntó Draco, como si intuyera su dilema interno–. ¿Que no echo de menos mi varita? ¿Mi casa? ¿Todo con lo que crecí? ¿Poder caminar por la calle y que la gente me trate con deferencia y no con asco y violencia?

Harry siguió acariciándole el rostro, bajando por su cuello. Draco dejó caer los párpados, unos instantes, antes de seguir hablando en un susurro:

–No sé si habría sido capaz de librarme de una vida que no era para mí sin que mi padre muriera en Azkaban, sin que mi madre tuviera que sufrir por crímenes que ella no cometió. Pero habría escogido mil veces antes ser la persona que ellos querían que _esto_ , si se lo hubiera podido ahorrar. No hay crecimiento en todo ese dolor, Harry. No hay una parte positiva que encontrarle.

La idea de que todo el sufrimiento había sido en vano, que no habían salido más fuertes ni más sabios de él, que simplemente actuaron el papel que debían, debería haber desesperado a Harry. Sin embargo, había algo de liberador en ella.

Ojalá Voldemort no hubiera existido. Ojalá los muertos siguieran vivos. Ojalá él y Draco no hubieran estado nunca en bandos opuestos de una guerra, incluso si eso hubiera significado que nunca habrían encontrado la forma de acercarse el uno al otro.

Harry tampoco podía agradecer el camino que le había llevado a estar con Draco en ese momento de sus vidas, a salvo ante un fuego en París. Tampoco era él que él habría escogido. Pero le besó igual. Era lo que les había tocado. No había forma de cambiarlo.

–Si tienes un hogar, ¿por qué no vuelves a él? –susurró Draco, después de un beso delicado, lento. Algo demasiado tentativo para ellos dos, demasiado revelador.

–Porque no sé si soy la misma persona que se marchó -respondió Harry, sincero.

McGonagall había insistido en que se incorporara como profesor de Defensa contra Artes Oscuras el curso anterior, cuando se había graduado en la universidad junto con Ron y el resto de sus compañeros y compañeras, la mayoría de los cuales habían pasado directamente al programa de aurores. Solo que ese fue el momento en que Harry colapsó. Perdió el rumbo, la base de todo en lo que se había asentado, y necesitó que, un año después, Ginny tomara la iniciativa de sentarse con él y decírselo sin tapujos para darse cuenta.

Pero seguía siendo un tema demasiado pesado, demasiado oscuro, y de todas formas, Harry había tenido bastante de hablar. Por un rato, quizás él y Draco podían volver a perderse en sus cuerpos, en darse placer el uno al otro.

Se inclinó sobre Draco, tumbándole sobre la espalda en el suelo para poder acariciarle con libertad, pero Draco se detuvo con un gruñido, arqueó la espalda y, con una mueca, se sacó algo de debajo.

–¿Qué es esto?

Harry sintió las mejillas arderle cuando se dio cuenta de que, de alguna forma, su copia de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ acababa de materializarse de _la nada_ , habría jurado, para ir a parar a las manos de Draco, que la observaba encantado.

–Déjalo –pidió Harry, pero fue inútil.

–Vaya. Me alegro ver que he tenido algún tipo de influencia positiva sobre ti.

–Solo quería ver de qué forma creativa y retorcida me habías insultado esta vez.

–¿Y? –preguntó Draco, tumbado en el suelo como si en su vida hubiera estado más cómodo para tener una discusión literaria, pelo rubio desparramado tras él.

Harry observó esa portada ridícula con la señora vestida de época que parecía reírse de él, lleno de rencor injustificado hacia el pobre libro.

–No he conseguido pasar de la primera página –admitió–. Pero según Hermione, el tal señor Darcy no está tan mal.

–Si con _no está tan mal_ te refieres a que es un engreído y un prepotente que se cree con el derecho a tener cualquier cosa solo porque la desea, entonces sí, claro.

–McGonagall solía decir que soy más de pedir perdón que de pedir permiso –replicó Harry, con esa sonrisa descarada que había aprendido que las chicas, y algunos chicos también, encontraban atractiva. 

Era casi un alivio haber vuelto a su tira y afloja de siempre, aunque ya no hubiera malicia real entre ellos, la intensidad de unos instantes atrás disipada. 

–No creo que te haya oído pedir perdón una sola vez en tu vida, Potter.

–Nuestra antigua profesora siempre tuvo demasiado buen concepto de mí –convino Harry.

Antes de que la discusión pudiera alargarse, bajó el cuerpo sobre el de Draco y volvió a besarle.

–¿Vas a follarme ahora? –preguntó al cabo de unos minutos, o quizás una hora, quién lo sabía, mientras Draco, que les había dado la vuelta, le besaba el cuello y le metía la mano dentro de los pantalones sin ningún reparo.

–No –susurró Draco, contra su piel. 

Harry parpadeó, intentó incorporarse para poder verle el rostro.

–¿No te gusta?

Draco alzó la cabeza para mirarle, sin dejar de acariciarle, tomándose su tiempo para observarle mientras Harry se sentía derretirse, pecho agitado, labios entreabiertos.

–No te equivoques, Harry –susurró, ojos oscuros en la penumbra–. Me gustaría. Ya lo creo si me gustaría. Pero no esta noche.

Se colocó entre sus piernas, sin darle más tiempo a protestar antes de besarle justo allí, y Harry dejó caer las rodillas a los lados y enredó los dedos en el pelo suave de Draco, vista perdida en el vaivén borroso de las llamas.

***

El búho llegó una media hora después de que Draco se hubiera marchado para ir a trabajar su turno en la librería.

Harry estaba de rodillas en el suelo, intentando hacer caber el edredón de la cama dentro del ya apretado baúl. Incluso con todos los encantamientos de ensanchamiento, apenas quedaba lugar para algo más dentro, después de que hubiera guardado todas sus pertenencias en él.

La gata le observaba con recelo, aprensiva por su comportamiento extraño, y Harry se dejó caer de culo en el suelo, estornudando con el polvo, y le tendió una mano para que se acercara. La gata maulló y se restregó contra él con esa confianza ciega del primer día que habría podido romperle el corazón.

–Voy a pasar por última vez por el refugio y la clínica veterinaria esta mañana –prometió Harry–. Si tu familia sigue sin aparecer, veremos qué hacemos contigo. No vas a quedarte aquí sola, ¿vale?

Le pasó los dedos por el pelaje una vez más.

No había habido despedidas, ni promesas. Él y Draco habían tomado café juntos en la cocina, sin hablar, sin tocarse.

“Éste ha sido, probablemente, el fin de semana más extraño de mi vida,” había dicho Draco, después de haber dejado la taza en el fregadero.

Harry había asentido. “Lo mismo digo, Draco.”

No le había acompañado a la puerta. Se había quedado allí, de pie, hasta que oyó el golpe de ésta al cerrarse, los pasos perdiéndose por las escaleras, y supo que volvía a estar solo en la buhardilla.

–¿Qué te gustaría ver ahora? ¿Crees que a las gatas les gusta escalar montañas? –preguntó Harry, y su voz resonaba de forma extraña en la habitación vacía, con el colchón de la cama desnudo y el suelo y la mesilla de noche despejados.

Todos esos destinos lejanos que se le habían antojado tan atractivos al principio ahora sonaban como lo que eran: una excusa para no afrontar lo que había dejado atrás. Aún deseaba tumbarse en playas blancas, y coronar cimas, y perderse por calles de una ciudad en la que nadie le reconociera. Pero no estaba seguro de que nada de eso fuera a llenar ese vacío en el pecho que esa mañana dolía con especial insistencia.

Antes de que pudiera decidirse respecto hacia dónde dirigirse, el sonido de un pico golpeando el cristal de la ventana le sacó del ensimismamiento. Reconoció al búho de inmediato, y fue a abrirlo con el pulso acelerado; era el de Ron, uno alto de plumaje en tonos marrones y negros que había sustituido a Pig para los viajes más largos.

El pájaro picoteó la mano de Harry con suavidad, pero las recompensas podían esperar. Harry abrió el mensaje que llevaba con una cierta expectación, ya que era la primera vez que recibía uno de sus amigos desde que se había marchado. Si era algo que no podía esperar a su próximo encuentro en la chimenea, tenía que ser importante. O grave.

Desplegó el pergamino, y se encontró con la letra conocida y amada de Hermione. Leyó el mensaje con el corazón en un puño:

_Dos “suicidios” más en Inglaterra desde que hablamos. Ningún medio mágico está informando. Tampoco nosotras podemos hacerlo de momento sin incriminar a R._

Harry dobló la nota, se la acercó a los labios con cuidado, pensando, pensando.

–Mierda –masculló al fin, ante los dos pares de ojos, verdes y naranjas, que le contemplaban con avidez–. Esto lo cambia todo.


	7. All Die Young

La única ropa que Harry había dejado fuera del baúl, en previsión del viaje que tenía por delante, eran los vaqueros descoloridos y rotos por las rodillas y la camiseta que llevaba encima, además de unas Converse viejas y una sudadera que en algún momento había sido negra pero que, después de todos los hechizos de lavado que había sufrido, se había vuelto de un tono gris bastante indescriptible. Eran piezas cómodas, y que no le importaba estropear aún más en caso de tener que utilizar la Red Floo o puntos de aparición oficiales, pero más bien poco adecuadas para el invierno parisino. Además de no muy favorecedoras.

Así pues, Harry volvía a tener la cabeza metida dentro del baúl, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por su afán estúpido por _escapar_ de la ciudad, como si la distancia física hubiera ido a servirle para olvidar dónde –y con quién– quería estar en realidad, mientras rebuscaba con la esperanza de dar con un jersey de lana entre el montón de ropa y no tener que volver a deshacer todo el equipaje.

Un maullido súbito y agudo de la gata le hizo incorporarse por instinto, y se golpeó la parte trasera de la cabeza con la tapa, que con las prisas y en contra de todo buen juicio había dejado medio abierta.

Se dejó caer de culo en el suelo, y se dio unos segundos para frotarse el golpe, enfadado, con la gata y con el baúl y con el frío y, sobre todo, con él mismo, por no ser capaz de como mínimo trazar un plan claro y ceñirse a él. Y por estar preocupado por qué iba a llevar puesto para ir a ver a Draco Malfoy.

–Me lo merezco, por idiota –se dijo, con contundencia, y entonces reparó en la voz que le llamaba desde el comedor.

La gata, sentada en el suelo desnudo y despejado ante él, le miraba con la cabeza ladeada y los ojos esmeralda llenos de reproche. Probablemente seguía enfadada por lo de tener a Liam, el búho de Ron, durmiendo en la cocina.

–¿Me estabas avisando? –preguntó Harry, incorporándose en cuclillas para darle unas caricias que, a esas alturas, ya sabía que no iba a rechazar–. Me estabas avisando. Buena gata. Vamos a hablar con Hermione.

–Oh, ya estaba a punto de rendirme –exclamó su amiga cuando le vio aparecer ante la chimenea, gata enredada en los talones.

Harry se cruzó de piernas en el suelo, se colocó bien las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.

–Estaba a punto de salir.

–¿Entonces es mal momento? –preguntó Hermione, siempre demasiado considerada, expresión de preocupación en sus ojos castaños.

–No, no lo es –le aseguró Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza–. Me viene bien hablar contigo. Acabo de recibir tu nota. ¿Tienes idea de qué está ocurriendo?

–No de verdad, no –negó Hermione, con una mueca de frustración, y se pasó los dedos por el pelo, enrollándolo para recogerlo en un moño improvisado de aspecto algo precario.

Tenía buen aspecto, pensó Harry. Llevaba unos pendientes colgantes con piedras de color lila al final, y una camiseta negra con el estampado de la portada de algún disco que Harry no conocía, una ilustración con un robot naranja enorme ante una niña.

–¿Quiénes son? –preguntó, señalando, porque la música muggle siempre había sido uno de los temas que más les había unido.

No es que Harry hubiera crecido con la oportunidad de escuchar mucha música decente, pero había cazado algunos éxitos de los ochenta en anuncios de la tele cuando Dudley hacía sus maratones interminables ante la pantalla, y después Hermione había encontrado la forma de hechizar una radio para que funcionara dentro de la escuela. Ella, Harry y Ron habían pasado muchísimas tardes escuchándola mientras comían chucherías de Hogsmeade, hablando de todas las tonterías que se les habían ocurrido; otros chicos y chicas, sus profesores, rumores de la escuela, historias de encantamientos imprudentes con finales grotescos de los que habían reído hasta que les dolía el estómago. Sus esperanzas para el futuro.

Quizás eran algunos de los momentos en los que Harry había tenido el lujo de sentirse más _normal_ en su vida entera. No como un fenómeno de feria que esconder dentro de un armario, y no como el chico prodigio elegido para acabar contra las artes oscuras. En esos momentos, con sus dos mejores amigos al lado, las dos personas que le conocían tal como era y le querían por ello, había sido él mismo, y nadie más. Solo Harry.

Se encontró añorando esas tardes con intensidad inesperada, mientras Hermione se apartaba la camiseta del pecho para aplanarla y dejársela ver mejor.

–The Flaming Lips, son americanos, pero su música es decente –dijo, con un guiño cómplice–. Ginny y yo los vimos hace un par de semanas en Londres. Tienen como mínimo un par de canciones que te gustarían.

–Voy a conseguir el cd –asintió Harry, preguntándose, no por primera vez, qué estaba haciendo lejos de casa y de todas las personas que le importaban. Qué había creído que iba a descubrir de nuevo dentro de sí mismo, exactamente.

–Te haré una copia del mío –ofreció Hermione–. Y de un par más que tengo por casa.

–Gracias –sonrió Harry, pero ella arrugó la nariz.

–No me las des. La verdad es que he llamado para pedirte un favor.

–Bueno, la música es una buena forma de soborno –concedió Harry, como si, a esas alturas, Hermione no supiera que iba a hacer prácticamente cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

–Espera a saber lo que es –suspiró ella–. Es sobre el asunto de la nota.

–Ajá – asintió Harry, más bien poco sorprendido.

Había estado esperando que el tema saliera a la conversación. Había confiado en ello, más bien.

–La cuestión es que sigo creyendo que, como radio comprometida con la verdad que somos, deberíamos informar sobre el hecho de que tres hombres relacionados entre sí se hayan quitado la vida con días de diferencia, aún más cuando los tres eran antiguos seguidores de Voldemort –explicó Hermione, y consiguió ni pestañear al decir el nombre, a pesar del esfuerzo que Harry sabía que le había costado ser capaz de hacerlo, después de todo.

Su respeto por ella solo había crecido, cuando muchos otros que no habían sufrido ni la mitad que su amiga aún seguían con la vieja actitud dócil de tratar al psicópata como a un mito y no un simple hombre malvado. Menos que un hombre, la verdad.

–Pero la cuestión es que el Departamento de Aurores lo está llevando en secreto –continuó Hermione, agitando mucho las manos, gemas lilas balanceándose junto a su rostro y reflejando la luz–. Así que decidí indagar un poco por mi cuenta…

–¿Y? –la instó Harry, interesado de verdad en cualquier fruto que la investigación hubiera dado.

Hermione, sin embargo, sacudió la cabeza.

–Solo encontré puertas cerradas en las narices. Las familias de los muertos no querían saber nada de mí, por algún motivo –dijo, con un resoplido sarcástico–, así que Luna probó con la última, pero tampoco tuvo mucha suerte.

–Me lo imagino –dijo Harry, con una mueca. La sola idea de Hermione y Luna tocando a las puertas de esas mansiones de las familias descendientes de linajes de pura sangre era dolorosa–. Quizás hay alguna pista mejor que seguir… ¿por qué crees que el Profeta lo está ocultando, para empezar?

–Política, claro –respondió Hermione, frunciendo el ceño, como si fuera tan obvio que ni valiera la pena mencionarlo–. Muchos sectores conservadores del Ministerio siguen oponiéndose a las reformas que impulsó Shacklebolt, y el Profeta, que siempre le ha apoyado abiertamente, no quiere revelar información que pueda generar críticas hacia su administración…

–Hermione, no creo que nadie vaya a pensar que los mortífagos han montado un suicido colectivo como protesta por las políticas del gobierno –intervino Harry, un nudo en lo alto de la garganta con el que no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer.

Hacía mucho que no experimentaba sentimientos tan intensos, esa urgencia en la boca del estómago que no tenía a dónde dirigir.

Pero Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, claramente malinterpretándole:

–No empieces. Sé perfectamente que tú opinión respecto a los mortífagos es tan o más radical que la de Ron. La cuestión aquí es que no estamos hablando de aquellos que ya fueron a Azkaban, sino de chicos que se unieron a Voldemort siendo muy jóvenes o incluso menores de edad, en muchos casos presionados por sus familias, y que apenas tuvieron tiempo de cometer crímenes…

–Hermione –intentó detenerla Harry, manos entrelazadas ante los labios.

–…pero que ahora se encuentran al margen de la sociedad, cuando podrían haber sido rehabilitados y reintegrados… –continuó ella, y por supuesto, estaba anticipando argumentos que Harry había utilizado en el pasado.

Que ser adolescentes no les había excusado a ellos de sacrificarse. Que los mortífagos habían recibido un juicio justo, y era mucho más de lo que les habrían dado a ellos en caso de haber ganado.

–Hermione –repitió, y su amiga debió de reparar en el filo un poco desesperado de su voz, porque por fin interrumpió el torrente de palabras, y Harry pudo decir:– Hermione. No iba exactamente por ahí. Esto se ha vuelto… personal.

Hermione parpadeó, claramente confundida.

–No te lo tomes a mal, Harry, pero creo que siempre ha sido personal para ti.

Harry echó los ojos al techo, los mantuvo allí, concediéndose unos segundos, mentalizándose.

–Me he encontrado con Draco Malfoy. Aquí, en París –explicó al fin, y la expresión de Hermione cambió, como un libro abierto, pasando de la perplejidad a la sospecha.

–¿Crees que tiene algo que ver con las muertes de sus antiguos compañeros? ¿Que está tramando algo?

–Lo único que creo –señaló Harry –, es que me he ido a la cama con él y ahora no quiero enterarme dentro de dos días de que ha aparecido muerto mientras yo estaba tumbado en cualquier playa como un capullo.

–Que has… ¿qué? –preguntó Hermione, alarma en cada una de sus facciones, pero Harry sacudió la cabeza.

–Me has oído.

Hermione se cubrió la boca con una mano, ojos castaños enormes. Harry le dio unos instantes para procesarlo, consciente de cómo sonaba, de lo difícil que tenía que ser oírlo, y luchando contra el impulso de sentirse como un traidor.

No se había sentido de esa forma ni una sola vez mientras estaba con Draco. Pero la cuestión era que Hermione no conocía a ese Draco temperado y con el punto justo de sarcasmo, con el brillo inteligente en los ojos grises y el humor afilado como escudo para protegerse, para no mostrar la vulnerabilidad que estaba justo allí, bajo la superficie.

Ella estaba pensando en el Draco de años atrás. Cruel, dispuesto a herir a otros para mostrar su supuesta superioridad. A insultarla cada vez que le humillaba siendo mejor que él.

–Bueno, supongo que tiene un cierto sentido –admitió Hermione al final, recomponiéndose.

–¿Sí? –preguntó Harry, un indicio de esperanza en el pecho que quedó aplastado en cuanto Hermione respondió:

–¡Por su parte! Malfoy siempre tuvo esa obsesión malsana contigo… ¡Pero tú, Harry!

–¿Yo qué? –preguntó, absteniéndose de comentar que tampoco podía decirse que él no hubiera perdido horas enteras espiando y persiguiendo a Draco por el castillo. Observándole desde la mesa de Gryffindor, incapaz de dejar de mirar, preguntándose qué nueva maldad estaría tramando y menospreciando cada uno de sus gestos, su pelo rubio y brillante, su nariz afilada y sus rasgos bien dibujados, sus gestos afectados.

Seguía _tan_ agradecido por su propia cabezonería adolescente, por no haber sido muy dado a la introspección por entonces.

–No es que no confíe en que serías capaz de defenderte de los efectos de algún tipo de poción de amor –dijo Hermione, en un tono que sugería todo lo contrario–. No quiero ser condescendiente contigo, pero…

–Ese _pero_ es condescendiente –protestó Harry–. Y he dicho que no quiero que Draco muera, no es exactamente una declaración de amor.

Hermione suspiró, pero había una cierta resignación en su voz, cuando preguntó:

–¿Crees que está en peligro?

–No tengo ni idea –admitió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros–. No lo sé. Es lo que necesito averiguar.

–En ese caso, la buena noticia es que el favor que quería pedirte te viene de perlas –replicó Hermione, mordaz–. Quería pedirte que vayas a Praga a investigar.

–A Praga –repitió Harry, pero si Hermione había tenido alguna reticencia en mandarle a hacer recados por Europa, parecía haberse esfumado del todo.

–Eso mismo –asintió–. He llamado al periódico que publicó la noticia que me mandaste, pero no han sido de mucha ayuda. Tampoco hay noticias en ningún periódico mágico de la República Checa. Lo único que se me había ocurrido era que fueras directamente a la policía en calidad de reportero de Radio Resistencia.

–Vaya, gracias por el cargo –intervino Harry, en un intento de aligerar la conversación, pero Hermione no se dejó distraer.

–Pero ya que tú y Malfoy os lleváis tan bien ahora, creo que deberías empezar por ahí –dijo, contundente.

–Sí –murmuró Harry, lúgubre.

Era exactamente lo que había estado haciendo cuando Hermione le había interrumpido. Prepararse para ir a hablar del asunto cara a cara con Draco. Pero eso no significaba que la perspectiva le ilusionara, precisamente.

Por una parte, la necesidad de salir de una vez y asegurarse de que Draco estaba a salvo seguía allí, física, corriéndole como adrenalina por las venas. Y, por otra, podía imaginar lo bien que iba a ir la conversación, con el orgullo herido de Draco de por medio, su susceptibilidad, su tendencia a echarle en cara cada dos segundos la palabra _mortífago_ , como si temiera que Harry fuera a olvidarse.

–Harry… hay algo más que deberías saber –continuó Hermione, expresión reticente, casi culpable, lo que no podía augurar nada bueno–. No había parecido relevante hasta ahora.

–¿Qué?

–Pues… el último hombre al que encontraron muerto en su casa fue Gregory Goyle.

–Mierda –exhaló Harry, enterrando el rostro en las manos, frotándose los ojos por debajo de las gafas–. De acuerdo, sí, hablaré con Draco. Después iré a Praga. Te informaré de cualquier cosa que descubra.

En el fondo, había sabido desde el principio que no le quedaba otra opción que hacerlo.

***

Harry había pasado muchas horas de su vida montando guardias y vigilancias clandestinas, pero de alguna forma, había conseguido olvidarse de lo miserable que uno podía llegar a sentirse de pie en el frío de la calle, observando a las otras personas ir de arriba abajo, riendo y charlando y enfrascados en sus propias vidas.

Llevaba la Capa de Invisibilidad en el fondo de la mochila que había preparado para su excursión improvisada a Praga, pero por el momento no había considerado que hiciera falta sacarla. No era exactamente que estuviera haciendo de espía. Solo estaba esperando a que Draco saliera de una vez de su turno en la librería para poder hablar con él.

Había comprado un café para llevar por el camino, y se había colocado a beberlo entre uno de los expositores exteriores de la tienda, lleno de libros descoloridos, y el cristal del escaparate, amparado por un leve hechizo de distracción que hacía que la gente a su alrededor le pasara por alto. No habría funcionado si le estuvieran buscando, pero mientras se mantuviera quieto y callado, nadie le miraría dos veces.

Al principio, no había parecido un mal plan, tener algo de tiempo para reflexionar mientras esperaba. Sin embargo, los varios hechizos calentadores que se había ido echando a sí mismo no habían evitado que el frío calara la tela fina de sus zapatillas, y lo único que había conseguido había sido perder tiempo que debería haber estado invirtiendo en investigar para Hermione.

Y por Draco, si iba a ser sincero.

Echó un vistazo al interior de la tienda, buscándole por entre los estantes, y vio un destello de pelo rubio que desapareció casi de inmediato en dirección al fondo.

–Ya está, ya has hecho el ridículo lo suficiente –murmuró Harry para sí mismo, y se movió para empujar con decisión la puerta de entrada a la librería, haciendo sonar una campanilla estridente por encima de su cabeza.

Draco alzó la vista, y por un momento interrumpió lo que fuera que estaba diciéndole a una clienta, torciendo los labios, pero no dio ninguna otra señal de haberle reconocido antes de darle la espalda y volver a su venta.

Harry exhaló, diciéndose que no estaba decepcionado. En absoluto. Habría sido absurdo. ¿Qué esperaba? Que Draco le echara los brazos al cuello y… ¿qué? ¿Le besara en medio de la tienda?

No. Por supuesto que no. Para empezar, el mismo Harry le había dejado claro que habían terminado con la parte física de su tregua temporal, que iba a ser cosa de una vez. Y, además, sabía que Draco se tomaba en serio su trabajo. Era una de las cosas que le gustaban de él, precisamente.

Así entonces, Harry se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se esforzó en esperar con paciencia y no abalanzarse sobre Draco con todas las preguntas que le corrían por la mente, a cada cual más desalentadora. Lo que hizo fue observarle, de reojo, intentando no ser demasiado evidente.

Debía haber pasado por casa cuando se había marchado de la buhardilla, porque se había cambiado de ropa. Ahora vestía un jersey gris claro de cuello alto y un pantalón de punto negro ajustado; ropa que cuadraba más con su estilo frío y elegante de antes, pero que, en contraste con el pelo echado atrás y un poco revuelto, y con el principio de barba rubia que le cubría las mejillas y el mentón, le daba un aspecto de descuido estudiado que Harry descubrió que le gustaba bastante. Muchísimo.

Si él lo hubiera intentado, solo habría conseguido dar la impresión de que se había olvidado de asearse antes de vestirse, pero Draco… Draco era tan atractivo, y le atraía tanto, que lo ridículo era que Harry hubiera conseguido ocultárselo a él mismo todo ese tiempo.

Resultaba difícil, mentalizarse de que no iba a volver a tocarle.

Apartó la vista, corazón encogido como si unos dedos invisibles se lo estrujaran, una sensación no muy distinta a que uno de los fantasmas de Hogwarts le traspasara el cuerpo.

Cuando finalmente la clienta que había estado atendiendo Draco se marchó con su libro envuelto en papel marrón, éste se dejó caer contra la parte delantera del mostrador, hombros hundidos, posado abatido.

–¿Por qué sabía que no iba a tardar en volver a verte? –preguntó, retórico y cargado de una amargura que Harry intentó no resentir.

De cerca, los bordes rojos de sus ojos, junto con las sombras violetas bajo los párpados un poco hinchados, revelaban que no había tenido una buena mañana, precisamente. Su aspecto era el de alguien que había pasado un buen rato llorando, el suficiente para agotarse a sí mismo.

Draco había pasado por casa después de salir de la buhardilla, se repitió Harry, como una revelación.

–Ya te has enterado –dijo, en voz alta, maldiciéndose por haberse dedicado a admirar su aspecto en lugar de concentrarse en lo que tenían entre manos.

La mirada de Draco se hizo aún más gélida, y una de las comisuras de sus labios se curvó con desdén.

–¿De qué me he enterado, exactamente, Potter?

–Goyle –replicó Harry, exasperado.

No había tenido intención de ser insensible, pero tampoco iba a seguirle el juego de acusaciones veladas e intrigas a Draco cuando lo que necesitaban era descubrir de una vez por todas cuál era la causa de las muertes para poder detenerlas cuanto antes.

Antes de que le tocara a Draco, pensó, más y más irado por su actitud esquiva y desconfiada.

–¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? –preguntó Draco, y la voz no se le quebró, pero era evidente que estaba luchando para no perder el control, para mantener su fachada de altivez.

Harry le habría sacudido. Le habría cogido del cuello del jersey y…

–Esta mañana, hace apenas un par de horas –dijo, prácticamente rechinando los dientes–. He estado hablando con Hermione, que está al caso porque, por si no es evidente, su novio y mi mejor amigo es Auror. ¿Contento?

–Eufórico –replicó Draco, alzando la voz con incredulidad–. Ahora que, como siempre, tú estás en medio de todos mis problemas, me subiría a este mostrador y me pondría a bailar.

Harry se encontró con que, quizás de una manera un poco contradictoria, la tensión en sus hombros se relajó con la explosión de emoción de Draco. Era terreno conocido. Y, por el temblor en su voz, era evidente que seguía afectado.

Si no hubiera estado seguro de que iba a rechazarle, le habría abrazado.

–Entonces, ¿tampoco tú sabes qué está pasando?

–¿A parte de que hay una lista de exmortífagos muertos en la que mi nombre sería la guinda final? No.

–Empecemos por ahí –sugirió Harry, y Draco alzó los ojos como si le viera por primera vez desde que había entrado.

–Harry, imagino cuánto debes añorar un buen misterio en el que lucirte como un héroe, pero nadie va a darte las gracias por meterte en un asunto que no te concierne, mucho menos yo.

–¡No quiero que me des las gracias! ¡Quiero ayudar! –dijo Harry, gritando sin proponérselo, pero Draco no se amilanó, ni pareció incomodarse.

–¿Ayudar? ¿Por qué? –preguntó, con una mueca–. ¿Tu compasión infinita por los mortífagos? ¿O porque ahora que te has follado a uno crees que soy tu responsabilidad?

–Mierda, Draco, ¿por qué tienes que hacerlo todo tan difícil? –gruñó Harry, enterrando las manos en su propio pelo solo para hacer algo con ellas, alborotándoselo hasta dejarlo hecho un desastre–. ¿Tengo que deletreártelo?

–Puede. No eres precisamente un libro abierto, Potter.

–¡No quiero que te pase nada! –respondió Harry, con contundencia, corazón golpeándole el pecho con fuerza.

Draco seguía moviendo la cabeza, ceño fruncido, como si fuera a protestar, así que Harry simplemente siguió hablando, sin ni idea de qué iba a decir hasta que las palabras ya estaban en el aire, imposibles de retirar:

–Quiero saber que vas a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo? No voy a permitir que seas uno más en ninguna lista, Draco, ya he perdido a suficiente gente. No voy a perderte a ti, no me da la gana.

Eran cosas que Harry nunca había querido admitir. Debería haber hablado de hacer justicia, de sacar la verdad a la luz, de todos esos motivos elevados que movían a Hermione.

Pero pensar en que Draco desapareciera, muerto de manera violenta y prematura, su vida truncada como la de tantos de sus seres queridos, era demasiado para él.

Harry estaba, por encima de todo, asustado.

Draco le miró fijamente durante unos instantes, el silencio prácticamente resonando entre ellos.

–No soy algo tuyo que puedas perder, Harry –dijo al fin, pálido pero sereno, voz ronca como si fuera él quien había estado gritando.

–Lo sé –asintió Harry, tragando saliva–. No importa. Deja que te ayude de todas formas.

Draco solo sacudió la cabeza, desvió la mirada hacia la puerta.

–No debería cerrar hasta dentro de media hora, pero sinceramente, qué más da –murmuró, observando los viejos estantes llenos de libros polvorientos con expresión crítica, como si se preguntara cómo había llegado hasta allí–. Salgamos de este agujero de una vez.

–Draco –empezó Harry, sin ni idea de qué iba a decir, queriendo ofrecer algún tipo de consuelo que no estaba a su alcance, pero Draco le dedicó una media sonrisa cargada de cansancio.

–Venga. Si de verdad quieres hacer algo por mí, deja que te invite a comer.

Harry no había reparado hasta entonces en que no había comido absolutamente nada desde que se había levantado, pero al pensarlo, se hizo consciente de ese viejo dolor agudo de hambre en el estómago que por lo visto seguía siendo capaz de ignorar durante horas.

–De acuerdo, vamos –accedió, y siguió a Draco a la calle, donde éste cerró la persiana de la tienda con un estruendo metálico terminante.

***

–¿Que Granger hizo _qué_?

Draco le miró con una cuchara llena de _crème brulée_ a medio camino de la boca, expresión entre admirada y horrorizada.

Harry había terminado de explicar todo lo que sabía, y tardó unos segundos de más en darse cuenta de le tocaba defender la actuación de su amiga, incluso cuando a él mismo le parecía incomprensible.

–Intentó descubrir la verdad cuando parece que lo que quiere todo el mundo es ocultarla –dijo, y se concentró en la mousse de chocolate negro ante él porque era difícil tener los labios rojos, rojísimos de Draco a tan poca distancia y poder seguir el hilo de la conversación–. Creo que merece algo de agradecimiento.

–Gryffindors –resopló Draco, y Harry alzó la vista para protestar, pero fue una mala idea, porque Draco había rellenado sus dos copas de vino y estaba bebiendo de la suya con ganas–, la sutileza de un rinoceronte, por no hablar del instinto de preservación de… de…

Trazó círculos perezosos con la mano en el aire, buscando algún otro símil ofensivo.

–Déjalo –le cortó Harry–. Y tampoco es que tú seas quién para hablar de instinto de preservación.

–¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –preguntó Draco, afrontado. Tenía color en lo alto de las mejillas, los ojos brillantes.

Era posible que Harry ya hubiera bebido demasiado vino, además de haber comido en exceso, pero aún así, tomó su copa y le dio un buen trago.

–No tomas precauciones cuando estás en público – enumeró, dedos en alto–. La gente te conoce por tu nombre real…

–¿Crees que utilizo mi apellido? –intentó defenderse Draco, pero Harry continuó, implacable, ahora que había empezado:

–… y tienes compañeros que ya saben quién eres. Perdona que te lo diga, pero no eres precisamente difícil de identificar.

–Mis compañeros saben la historia que yo les he contado y nada más, son todos muggles –dijo Draco, y Harry sacudió la cabeza.

–No. No todos. Una de tus compañeras me reconoció.

–Imposible –murmuró Draco, ojos entrecerrados–. Puede que los del Ministerio me dejaran capado, pero si crees que no soy capaz de percibir magia cuando la tengo delante de las narices…

–Yo no diría _capado_ –interrumpió Harry, no muy seguro de qué se había apoderado de él exactamente. Pero, como siempre que abría la bocaza antes de tener tiempo a pensar si lo que iba a decir era una buena idea, decidió actuar como si estuviera convencido al cien por cien, sujetándole la mirada a Draco.

El tono rojo de sus mejillas se acentuó aún más, pero esbozó una sonrisa llena de incredulidad.

–¿Eso es un intento de…? –dijo, pasándose la lengua por los labios, y Harry tomó aire.

–No. No lo es.

Draco se echó atrás en la silla, escudriñándole con tal intensidad que Harry se metió una cantidad imprudente de mousse de chocolate en la boca solo para enfatizar hasta qué punto no estaba haciendo lo que en realidad sí quería hacer.

Fue un error, por supuesto, como lo había sido pedir postre desde el principio; la combinación cremosa del dulce con el amargo era deliciosa, pero le empalagó de inmediato.

–Puedes terminártelo –dijo, arrastrando el bol por encima de la mesa.

Draco arqueó una ceja, pero por algún motivo, dejó pasar la metedura de pata de Harry y tomó una cucharada de su postre.

–¿Por qué crees que Hermione no está siendo lo suficiente precavida con la investigación? –preguntó Harry, aprovechando que parecía lo suficiente receptivo como para empezar a darle respuestas.

Draco agitó la cucharilla en el aire.

–¿Quién creéis que está intentando ocultar las muertes para empezar?

–Pues… ¿el Ministerio?

–Bueno, sí, por supuesto que están en el Ministerio –concedió Draco–. Las familias de pura sangre siguen teniendo su peso en el gobierno, y penséis lo que penséis tú y tus amigos, no han perdido toda su influencia en los principales medios. Como El Profeta. Y, por cierto, este chocolate es sublime.

–Lo sé –convino Harry, porque de todo lo que había dicho Draco, era lo más fácil de responder.

–¿Por qué me lo das entonces? –preguntó Draco, como si eso tuviera algún tipo de importancia en medio de la conversación que estaba intentando tener con él.

Harry se encogió de hombros, impaciente.

–Ya he tenido bastante. Entonces, ¿las propias familias de los mortífagos que han muerto quieren ocultarlo?

–Bueno, sí –Draco parpadeó, como si llegara de lejos, relamiéndose chocolate del labio superior–. No es tan complicado de entender. Si el Señor Oscuro hubiera triunfado, habríamos tenido gloria y reconocimiento, habríamos sido el orgullo de las viejas dinastías. Pero fracasamos. No es algo que vaya a perdonársenos como si nada. Somos una vergüenza, vivos o muertos.

Lo explicó con desapego, casi como si el tema le aburriera, pero Harry no pudo evitar el ramalazo de indignación quemándole en el pecho.

–Como si no supiera todo el mundo que ellos eran quienes apoyaron a Voldemort desde el principio, con marca o sin ella.

–Con el suficiente dinero de por medio, la memoria se pierde más rápido que con un hechizo de obliviación –sentenció Draco, como si fuera una verdad universal e inamovible, cosa que Harry no podía aceptar.

No iba a aceptar:

–Bueno, no es que sea la primera vez que digo en voz alta lo que gente con poder quiere acallar –dijo, preso de un arranque de rebeldía casi adolescente que sentaba francamente bien.

Se pasó el pulgar izquierdo por el relieve de las palabras cicatrizadas en el dorso de su mano derecha, las que él mismo se había gravado sobre la piel. Hermione se había ofrecido a borrarlas, mucho tiempo atrás, pero para entonces, Harry había descubierto que ya eran parte de él. Nunca las había querido, pero para bien o para mal, formaban parte de quien era.

No era que le gustara especialmente, pero era lo que le había tocado.

Draco, por su parte, no pareció muy impresionado:

–Harry, si esto es una de tus cruzadas personales, no cuentes conmigo –dijo–. Dices que quieres ayudar, pero lo único que veo es el mismo afán de arrasar con todo lo establecido de siempre. Guárdate tu inconformismo esta vez. No es así como nosotros solucionamos las cosas.

–Vale, dime qué crees que deberíamos hacer entonces –replicó Harry, exasperado.

–¿En serio? ¿Vas a escucharme? –preguntó Draco, escéptico, y Harry sacudió la cabeza.

–Acabo de pedirte tu opinión, ¿no? No hace falta que me lo restriegues.

–No, ni hacía ninguna falta que nos termináramos dos botellas de burdeos solo porque no tenemos ni idea de si mañana a esta hora voy a seguir vivo, y aquí estamos –replicó Draco, como si nada.

De golpe, Harry se sintió mucho más sobrio.

–Por supuesto que vas a seguir vivo –dijo, pero Draco movió una mano entre ellos, bebido y altivo y ridículo.

–Tenemos que ir a casa. A la mía.

–Draco… estás borracho –respondió Harry, con una mueca de disculpa, pero Draco frunció el ceño.

–Sí, lo estoy, gracias a Merlín y Salazar juntos. ¿Qué tiene que ver? Si vamos a ir a visitar a la madre de Ezven Rosier, no puedo presentarme con este aspecto.

–Ezven Rosier –repitió Harry, sospechando que había perdido el hilo del todo.

–Tu muerte misteriosa de Praga es Rosier hijo, Ezven, se graduó de Hogwarts en nuestro quinto año –explicó Draco, poniendo los ojos en blanco en un gesto de hastío juvenil que no cuadraba para nada con su nueva actitud adulta y contenida–. La familia de Rosier por parte materna es de Praga. No confiaría mucho en que quieran hablar, pero puede que conmigo tengas alguna oportunidad.

–No es un mal plan –concedió Harry.

–Es una mierda de plan, pero ni tú ni yo tenemos nada mejor.

A Harry le habría gustado contradecirle, pero no creía que Draco fuera a apreciar la mentira, así que se limitó a coger la botella de vino y apurar lo que quedaba en sus copas.

***

Después del interior cálido y acogedor del restaurante, el frío de las calles grises les golpeó con fuerzas renovadas, cruel e inhóspito, y por una vez, Harry y Draco tuvieron bastante con una mirada para ponerse de acuerdo y echar a andar hacia la boca de metro más próxima, cabezas gachas y hombros rozándose.

Pasaron el trayecto breve en silencio, y cuando pararon en Notre-Dame-des-Champs, Draco le tiró de la manga del abrigo para indicarle que habían llegado y no le soltó hasta que emergieron de la escalera empinada que les llevó a la superficie. Volvía a tener los bordes de los ojos rojos, agotamiento mezclado con el alcohol, y había perdido esa chispa extravagante del restaurante. Simplemente parecía ensimismado en sí mismo, mientras guiaba a Harry por una avenida amplia llena de gente y coches.

Se detuvo en uno de los edificios imponentes que se alzaban por encima de sus cabezas, y él y Harry subieron por unas escaleras de mármol, que en algún momento debieron de ser imponentes, hasta el segundo piso. Allí, Draco abrió una puerta antigua y pesada de madera con un chirrido de bisagras mal engrasadas, y Harry le siguió al interior de un piso abarrotado de trastos polvorientos y sumido en la penumbra, cortinas de terciopelo pesado echadas por encima de los ventanales.

–¿Qué se supone que es esto? –preguntó, esquivando marcos de cuadros ornamentados, sillones rotos y tumbados, y lo que habría jurado que era una araña de cristal. O por lo menos eso esperaba.

Tanto el olor a cerrado y viejo como el ambiente decadente le recordaban a Grimmauld Place, donde no había puesto un pie en años.

–Herencia de una tía abuela por parte de los Malfoy –replicó Draco, y abrió una puerta a su izquierda para revelar una cocina antigua y destartalada.

Por lo menos parecía limpia, aunque el horno metálico que la presidía debía de tener unos cien años. Sin exagerar. Las ventanas daban a un patio de luces, y apenas dejaban entrar algo de la luz mortecina del día invernal, pero Draco encendió un interruptor y unas lámparas antiguas fijadas en las paredes cobraron vida.

Harry observó, divertido, el microondas junto a los fogones centenarios.

–¿De verdad vives aquí? –preguntó, la idea enternecedora y deprimente a partes iguales, y Draco le echó una mala mirada.

–¿Crees que el sueldo de la librería da para encontrar un alojamiento ni medio decente en el centro de París? –preguntó, aún con el abrigo puesto, porque si bien estaban a resguardo del viento, el interior del piso era húmedo y frío–. Es ridículo cómo viven estos muggles. ¿Por qué no caer en la ruina total es tan extremadamente caro?

–Capitalismo –respondió Harry, automáticamente, porque era un tema sobre el cual él y Hermione habían discutido a menudo, y señaló el grifo de hierro–. ¿Puedo coger un vaso de agua?

Draco abrió un armario tras él, y sacó una copa de cristal tallado que llenó y le alargó sin una palabra, como si le retara a comentar algo más. Harry simplemente la tomó con un asentimiento, y la apuró de unos cuantos tragos largos, sediento.

Cuando terminó de beber, Draco volvía a mirarle, inquisitivo, sus ojos grises pendientes de cada uno de sus movimientos. Harry se enjuagó los labios con el dorso de la mano, y dejó la copa en el fregadero de mármol macizo.

–Draco… –empezó, tomando aire.

Draco dio un paso hacia él y cerró el puño sobre la solapa de su abrigo, le besó intenso y caliente, sus labios quemando sobre los suyos, algo entre desesperado y suplicante que habría derretido a Harry incluso si no hubiera estado pensando en hacer exactamente lo mismo desde que habían llegado. Desde mucho antes.

Subió las manos al rostro de Draco, acariciándole las mejillas a contrapelo, suavizando el beso, deshaciendo la tensión hasta que los labios bajo los suyos se entreabrieron.

–Ven, ven aquí –jadeó Harry, incongruente, cuando no podían estar más cerca el uno del otro, intercambiando caricias con las manos y las lenguas, agarrándose el uno al otro, los dedos de Draco en su cadera y en su pelo, posesivos, mientras él seguía tocándole el cuello y la nuca.

–Te quiero ahora, te quiero en mi cama –susurró Draco, entre besos, y podría haber sonado petulante y exigente pero estaba sin aliento, tirando de su ropa con urgencia. Harry se dejó quitar el abrigo y siguió sus pasos a ciegas, sin dejar de tocarle, trastabillando, chocando contra paredes viejas y muebles que se quejaron con crujidos ominosos.

–¿Dónde…? –preguntó al fin, después de haberse clavado una mesa en la parte baja de la espalda, y Draco chasqueó la lengua y abrió una de las puertas del pasillo largo y oscuro con impaciencia, un haz de luz inesperada iluminando alfombras ajadas y el papel pelado de las paredes.

–Aquí –indicó, y Harry no se detuvo a admirar su dormitorio, se dejó arrastrar en dirección a la cama enorme, donde cayó sobre Draco, rodillas hundidas en el colchón mullido a cada lado de sus caderas, mientras se pasaba la camiseta por la cabeza y volvía a hundirse en ese beso que parecía que no iba a terminar nunca.

No había ningún pacto que justificara sus actos esa vez, solo el ansia por la piel del otro, y Harry se sentía más borracho que en toda la tarde mientras besaba la línea blanca y esbelta del cuello de Draco, probando el sabor salado de su sudor, hundiendo la nariz en la base para inhalar el rastro de algún perfume, disfrutando de su cuerpo gloriosamente desnudo bajo el suyo.

–¿Aún quieres que te folle? –preguntó Draco, voz ronca, sus manos moviéndose por su espalda, sus nalgas, y Harry asintió con un estremecimiento.

–Sí.

–Bien.

Las últimas luces de la tarde arrancaban reflejos dorados del pelo de Draco cuando se inclinó sobre él para besarle, y Harry enterró los dedos en él para sentir su tacto sedoso, tan ahogado en la sensación de tenerle dentro que no estaba seguro de si habría podido controlar los hilos de magia enroscándose alrededor de los dos ni en caso de que hubiera querido.

–Harry –dijo Draco, haciéndole parpadear para centrarse en su rostro, aunque le era imposible enfocarlo–. Respira.

Y Draco parecía tan joven, pensó Harry con una punzada inexplicable allí donde su corazón latía con fuerza, tan abrumado, que no pudo evitar una sonrisa enorme, alegría pura estallándole en el pecho, sin un motivo concreto.

–Estoy respirando –dijo con aplomo, y Draco seguía sin moverse pero era imposible no sentirle, y Harry le dejó un beso en el hombro.

–Vas a matarme tú –dijo Draco, ceño fruncido y brazos temblando con violencia, y esa vez Harry subió el cuerpo para besarle en los labios, la sensación de resbalar contra él líquida.

Draco gimió dentro de su boca, algo contenido, y todo el mundo quedó reducido a sus dos cuerpos, y lo que se provocaban el uno al otro.

***

***


	8. Running Up That Hill

Harry se dio una ducha corta en la bañera con patas de oro y pintura desconchada de un baño medio en ruinas, aunque pulcro, dejando que el agua le golpeara los hombros agarrotados unos minutos de más cuando ya había terminado de enjuagarse, y después hizo rodar la manecilla del grifo, convenciéndola con un poco de magia de que se cerrara del todo, y buscó la toalla a tientas.

Se envolvió en ella, tiritando a pesar de los hechizos que había lanzado en el cuartito para calentarlo, y pasó una mano por el espejo para verse un momento en él, colocándose las gafas para examinarse. 

No sabía qué esperaba encontrar. Él y Draco habían dormido toda la tarde y parte de la noche anterior, exhaustos de vino y comida, sexo y tensión emocional, y después habían dedicado varias horas de la madrugada a seguir follando, hasta que las primeras luces rosadas del amanecer habían tocado los edificios de París más allá del balcón, señalando la hora de empezar ese día.

Era la clase de experiencia que debería haber resultado transformadora, pasar horas entre las sábanas con alguien más, compartiendo sus cuerpos y también susurros que casi habrían podido pasar por confidencias, en ese espacio de tiempo entre noche y día en que las verdades parecían más ligeras. 

(“El trabajo, los libros, vivir como una persona normal. Me encantaría dejar que creas que es una rebelión, no puedo negar que es una versión de la historia que me favorecería, pero la verdad, la triste verdad, es que no tengo ningún otro sitio al que ir, ni idea de cómo ganarme la vida con mis propias manos” había dicho Draco, voz ronca y sus ojos grises en los suyos, y Harry le había acariciado el rostro, “Sé que otros no pueden permitirse dejarlo todo atrás. Es solo que. No tengo ni idea de cómo tener cosas buenas”, casi una disculpa, por estar vagando cuando Draco había tenido que salir adelante solo, en un mundo hostil y desconocido, por apartar de él a las personas a las que más deseaba).

Sin embargo, la única diferencia que el espejo le devolvía eran las marcas violáceas bajo los ojos, el principio de barba negra que había vuelto a crecerle en cuestión de una semana. Se pasó los dedos por las mejillas rasposas, pero decidió no tocarla. Junto con las gafas de montura oscura, le daba un aspecto mayor, algo más duro. Quizás era lo apropiado para la misión que les esperaba. 

Eso, y que a Draco no parecía importarle, precisamente.

Se vistió con la ropa del día anterior, vaqueros y un jersey azul marino de lana gruesa, y agradeció haber perdido un rato más al preparar la mochila para meter dentro las botas de invierno. 

La puerta del dormitorio estaba cerrada cuando pasó por el lado, y aunque después de toda la intimidad compartida no creía que a Draco le importara que entrara, pensó que quizás necesitaba un rato a solas para recomponerse.

O quizás era Harry quien necesitaba pensar, despejarse la cabeza, así que se dirigió a la cocina e hizo lo que hacía en esas ocasiones; preparar desayuno.

El fogón centenario necesitó un poco de persuasión para arrancar, pero con unos cuantos toques de varita y esos hechizos que había aprendido de Molly Weasley, Harry tuvo un fuego ardiendo en su panza metálica en breves. Buscó hasta dar con una sartén de hierro, que puso a calentar, y cortó a mano unas cuantas verduras que encontró en la nevera. 

Cuando Draco llegó a la cocina, Harry estaba silbando y tenía huevos y un picado de tomates y cebolla dorándose en la sartén, unas rebanas de pan tostado, y la cafetera a punto para servir dos tazas.

–…Harry, ¿se puede saber qué es ese…? –había preguntado Draco, desde el pasillo, y Harry le sintió detenerse en la puerta–. Olor. Vaya. No sabía que la cocina hacia  _ eso _ .

–Necesitaba un poco de cariño, es todo –replicó Harry, luciéndose un poco más de lo que debería, aunque sentaba bien, dejarse ir–. Siéntate, voy a… Joder.

Tragó saliva, parpadeando, espátula en mano. 

Acababa de mirar a Draco por primera vez, y no había estado preparado. 

Draco volvía a vestir negro de pies a cabeza, un traje de tres piezas con rayas finísimas en gris oscuro, que habría podido ser cortado a medida y que era evidentemente caro, rematado con botines de piel abrochados con botones, e incluso corbata; todo al estilo de esa moda mágica impresionante y un poco atemporal que habría tumbado varias cabezas en las calles muggles.

Entre ellas, la de Harry.

–¿Demasiado  _ yo _ ? –preguntó Draco, aire indolente que ahora Harry sabía que era todo fachada. 

Con el pelo peinado atrás, las manos en los bolsillos y esa ceja arqueada, apoyado en el marco de la puerta como si incluso vivir le diera hastío, Draco habría podido haber retrocedido diez años en el tiempo. Pero con la constitución de un adulto, hombros más anchos y varios centímetros más alto, todo aire de niño malcriado a punto de tener una pataleta perdido, su aspecto era exactamente el de quien debería haber sido en realidad: el heredero de una de las mayores fortunas de la comunidad mágica del Reino Unido.

–Un poco –admitió Harry, con una mueca de disculpa–. Pero, ah, me gusta.

La única reacción de Draco a la admisión fue curvar una de las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa que tenía algo de cómplice, y Harry sintió un calor absurdo en lo alto de las mejillas.

–¿Qué te parece esto? –preguntó Draco, alzando un botón de nácar entre ellos–. ¿Muy pequeño?

–No, es perfecto –asintió Harry, intentando devolver la mente a el trabajo–. Lo hechizaré para que te devuelva automáticamente aquí en cualquier momento, y puedes guardarlo con facilidad.

Esa vez, Draco alzó las dos cejas, afectación algo perdida.

–Por qué tengo la impresión de que me estoy perdiendo algo. ¿Piensas dejarme tirado en Praga?

–No –dijo Harry, con rotundidad, mientras ponía la comida en la mesa–. Lo de planificar para el peor de los casos es solo costumbre. Llámalo formación profesional si quieres.

La mirada que Draco le dedicó fue de escepticismo puro, pero él no había estado con ellos cuando Hermione les había salvado la vida una y otra vez yendo tres pasos por delante del resto del mundo, ese año nefasto de la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes.

–Lo que yo lo llamaría son muchas cosas, y ninguna muy favorecedora para Dumbledore y sus seguidores –dijo Draco, pero tomó asiento, y se puso a comer sin insistir en el asunto, así que Harry lo dejó pasar y se dedicó a desayunar en paz.

Cada vez parecía más hipócrita decirle a Draco que no tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando.

Y podía que Harry no estuviera muy acostumbrado a que otros fueran protectores con él y se enfadaran en su nombre, pero la calidez que se le extendió por el pecho era algo demasiado precioso para desecharlo sin más.

***

El hecho de que Draco no pudiera Aparecer resultaba un inconveniente para viajar. 

De todas formas, a Harry le parecía preferible evitar los Puntos de Aparición oficiales en las fronteras, por los que uno debía pasar si quería moverse entre países. No estaba en una misión clandestina, y aún no había llegado al nivel de paranoia de creer que alguien les estuviera rastreando, pero hasta que no estuviera claro qué estaba provocando las muertes de los mortífagos, ser cauteloso parecía lo más racional.

Draco, por su parte, también prefería ser discreto en cuanto a sus movimientos. “Cuanto menos sepa el Ministerio de mí, mejor.” Así pues, descartaron también la Red Floo, que tenía el inconveniente de ser fácilmente trazable.

Al final, el tren exprés internacional quedó como única opción viable.

–Siempre había querido ver la antigua estación de Montparnasse –comentó Harry, de camino allí, él y Draco de pie en el metro de París, los dos agarrados a los asideros sobre sus cabezas mientras el vagón se balanceaba de un lado a otro y las luces se desdibujaban en la oscuridad al otro lado de las ventanas–. Es famosa entre los muggles. Una locomotora cayó desde el primer piso a la calle en el siglo diecinueve.

–Sí, creo que he visto las fotografías en blanco y negro en los puestos junto al río –dijo Draco, sus codos rozándose, sus caderas, hasta que Harry le sujetó de una de ellas para acompañar los movimientos del metro–. ¿Para qué querría alguien un cuadro de un accidente ferroviario?

–A ver, en Hogwarts había uno de un kraken engullendo un barco y toda su tripulación mientras Anne Bonny le rebanaba tentáculos con una espada. Solo por poner un ejemplo.

–Sí, creo que lo recuerdo –dijo Draco, parpadeando, ceño fruncido–. Podría argumentar que es distinto, porque ese cuadro tenía épica, pero no voy a negarte que a Hogwarts no le vendría mal un poco de redecoración.

Harry resopló una risa discreta, acercándole un poco más a él con la mano por debajo del abrigo, que Draco se había puesto por encima del traje para pasar desapercibido entre los muggles. 

–A Ron y a mí nos gustaba quedarnos a ver a los marineros gritar.

–Encantador –replicó Draco, pero sus labios le rozaron la mandíbula cuando inclinó la cabeza, algo que habría podido ser casual pero que hizo estremecer a Harry.

Los muggles habían derribado la vieja estación de Montparnasse décadas atrás para poner una torre de cristal y metal espantosa en su lugar, y habían construido la nueva algo más al sur. Sin embargo, uno aún podía encontrar la antigua, si sabía dónde buscar.

–Por aquí –le indicó Draco, cogiéndole de la mano, y puso la suya sobre una pared de ladrillo baja en uno de los callejones adyacentes a la torre.

En un instante, donde solo había habido un muro apareció una escalera de caracol, por la que descendieron los dos. Harry no comentó nada respecto a ese levísimo uso de magia por parte de Draco, ni al cambio en su energía, el leve crepitar entre sus dedos entrelazados.

No se soltaron cuando la escalera terminó y emergieron a un vestíbulo amplio, iluminado por la luz del sol que entraba a través de los enormes ventanales de la fachada. El techo abovedado estaba construido sobre arcadas de metal, y un reloj de agujas colgaba sobre las andanas. Las locomotoras seguían siendo de vapor.

–Uau –exhaló Harry, deteniéndose un momento para mirar a su alrededor mientras la gente se movía arriba y abajo, todos vestidos con ropajes coloridos y cargando equipajes extravagantes.

–Sí, siempre actuaste como si no hubieras visto magia en tu vida –comentó Draco, con una cierta impaciencia, y a pesar de que no había la más mínima malicia en su tono, que era más bien afectuoso, Harry sintió las palabras como una cuchillada igualmente.

–¿Por qué no vas tú a por los billetes? –dijo, desenredando sus dedos de los de Draco y pasándoselos por el pelo solo para hacer algo con ellos–. Yo tengo que mandar una carta.

Draco pareció descolocado por un instante, pero se recuperó enseguida:

–Claro –asintió, enérgico–. Nos vemos en la andana.

Harry se dirigió a la oficina de correos, donde escribió una nota rápida para Hermione para contarle sus planes y, sobre todo, para pedirle que fuera a por la gata si no había recibido noticias suyas en veinticuatro horas. Le había dejado comida de más, pero sabía que, ya a esas alturas, la gata estaría furiosa con él. No le hacía especial ilusión decepcionarla, pero al fin y al cabo, le había prometido un hogar, no estar con ella para siempre.

Después de haber pagado la tarifa desorbitada para un búho internacional exprés, se detuvo en la cafetería, donde compró un par de cafés.

–Para entrar en calor –le ofreció a Draco cuando le encontró en medio del gentío, y él asintió y tomó el vaso de cartón sin comentar una palabra más.

Harry debería haberlo dejado ahí. Podría haberlo dejado ahí, porque no se pedían explicaciones el uno al otro, y les estaba funcionando bien. Tan bien que habría podido darle incluso miedo, si se hubiera parado a pensar en ello.

Pero cuando París se había desdibujado al otro lado de la ventana del tren en un revuelo de edificios grises y tonos malva, se encontró diciendo:

–No supe que la magia existía hasta los once.

Vio de reojo como Draco, sentado ante él, se tumbaba para mirarle, pero Harry siguió con la vista clavada en el exterior con una cierta testarudez.

–Eso… me cuesta mucho de creer –dijo Draco, poco a poco–. ¿Tus parientes no sabían quién eras cuando aceptaron cuidar de ti?

Harry apretó los labios para reprimir una risa que le habría salido demasiado amarga.

–Eeeeh, sí. Lo sabían. Era un secreto vergonzoso, eso era.

Alguien a quien ocultar dentro de un armario. A quien reprimir y castigar por ser quien era. Y Harry no tenía la exclusiva de haber tenido una infancia de mierda por no entrar en unos cánones aceptables, así que sabía que tenía derecho a estar enfadado, pero que no era especial de ninguna forma. Otros estaban en situaciones mucho peores, y no salían con tanta facilidad de ellas. 

Así que no había ningún motivo para estárselo contando a Draco, de entre todas las personas, más allá de esa necesidad nueva y un poco inexplicable de hacerse entender.

–Me pareció que ibas excepcionalmente mal vestido la primera vez que te vi, pero claro, estaba acostumbrado a que todo el mundo fuera más pobre que yo. Y pensé que sería normal pasearse con ropa demasiado grande y ajada entre muggles. 

–¿Qué? –preguntó Harry, alzando la cabeza, demasiado confundido para seguir descendiendo por ese espiral de humor negro que sentía que le estaba absorbiendo.

Draco levantó las manos a los lados un instante antes de volver a dejarlas en su regazo, como si quisiera frenarle.

–Me queda clarísimo lo que piensas de mi yo de esa época, no hace falta discutirlo más. Solo era una constatación.

–Pienso que tenías once años y que, como yo, solo conocías el mundo que te habían mostrado –dijo Harry, agitando una mano exasperada, y era una afirmación hecha en el calor del momento, pero se encontró con que lo creía de verdad–. No, lo que quiero decir es que la primera vez que me viste yo llevaba puesto el uniforme de Hogwarts.

–No –le contradijo Draco, como si nada–. Nos vimos en Madame Malkin’s.

–Es… verdad –dijo Harry, parpadeando. El niño malcriado y petulante que le había hecho preocuparse por si no iba a encajar en Hogwarts.

–Sí, sé que no causé una gran impresión –apuntó Draco, sus labios curvándose en una media sonrisa–. Ahora dime, ¿qué hiciste con tus parientes? ¿les quemaste la casa en cuanto tuviste ocasión?

Harry se sorprendió riendo con una carcajada seca, cuando debería haberse ofendido por la sola sugerencia, pero Draco había vuelto a distraerle para llevarle exactamente donde quería.

–¿Es lo que habrías hecho tú?

–Si me lo hubieras dicho en la escuela, puede –dijo Draco, cabeza ladeada, como si considerara la idea de verdad–. Y mi padre habría estado orgulloso, así que todo habrían sido ventajas.

–Draco, si te hubieras enterado de que mis tíos me odiaban en la escuela, les habrías mandado una tarjeta de Navidad felicitándolos por su trabajo.

–Ni hablar –negó Draco, con vehemencia–. El derecho a hacerte la vida imposible era mío, no de unos tristes muggles. Tus tíos deberían haberse sentido honrados de tenerte, cuando tantas familias mágicas de buen nombre te habrían aceptado en su seno con gusto.

Harry se cubrió los labios con la mano, se los frotó, no muy seguro de poder controlar la sonrisa enorme que le tiraba de las mejillas. 

–¿Es un broma? –logró decir, solo para aclararlo. 

Remotamente, Harry sabía que tendría que haber menospreciado la actitud de Draco, pero era difícil reprocharle los insultos a los Dursley, cuando de los dos, no era él quien se le levantaba cada mañana para ir a trabajar y estudiar en un mundo al que había tenido que adaptarse, a pesar de saber que nunca pertenecería a él.

Draco suavizó su expresión altiva con una sonrisa melancólica y mucho más familiar, y dejó que su mirada se perdiera en el paisaje que corría fugaz a su lado en tonos verdes y grises.

–No, claro que no. Pero me alegro de no haberlo sabido en la escuela. Lo habría utilizado para herirte, y por una vez, a lo mejor lo habría conseguido.

Harry también miró a través de la ventana, considerándolo.

–Gracias –dijo, al cabo de unos instantes de silencio.

No estaba seguro de si Draco entendió por qué se las daba. Pero, en todo caso, actuó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, asintiendo.

–No hay de qué.

***

Se separaron en el vestíbulo de la estación central de Praga, donde Harry le dio un último apretón a la mano desnuda de Draco, antes de que éste se enfundara sus guantes de piel forrada y se anudara una bufanda de seda al cuello.

–Te diría que me desees suerte, pero no hace falta –dijo, y Harry alzó las cejas.

–Bien, esa es la actitud.

–No me malinterpretes, lo que quiero decir es que la suerte no va a salvarme de la humillación total de presentarme así en la puerta de la casa ancestral de los Vrana –replicó Draco, lúgubre–. Necesitaría un milagro, y solo para empezar.

–Un poco de  _ felix _ no nos vendría mal –admitió Harry, y Draco frunció el ceño.

–Ja. Es verdad. Algún día vas a tener que explicarme cómo te las arreglaste para conseguir ese vial en sexto, aunque no sé si quiero saber en qué barbaridad la gastaste. 

–Algún día –dijo Harry, con una mueca.

Volvieron a besarse antes de despedirse, las nubes de sus alientos mezclándose, labios fríos calentándose, los dedos enguantados de Draco en el rostro de Harry. 

Qué más daba ya. De todas formas, iban a tener que hablarlo cuando volvieran a París. Los límites claros y bien dibujados que Harry había puesto mentalmente a su primer encuentro se habían difuminado en las últimas veinticuatro horas, y fuera lo que fuera lo que Draco y él estaban haciendo –a parte de investigar las muertes turbias de los mortífagos, por supuesto–, había pasado a ser algo más.

Había querido sexo de Draco, pero se había encontrado con esas conversaciones que le encendían por dentro con fuegos artificiales y le arrancaban carcajadas; con su forma hedonista y contagiosa de comer y beber, de bailar, de follar; con sus ojos inteligentes y sus observaciones perspicaces, con esa forma de soltarle las verdades más duras sin juzgarle realmente por ellas.

Era casi ridículo, pensar que Harry había creído que tendría suficiente con un fin de semana de Draco, mientras le tenía en sus brazos allí, a vista de cualquiera que quisiera mirar.

Al fin se separaron, y cada uno tomó su camino: Draco en dirección a la vieja mansión donde vivía la madre de Rosier en el centro, y Harry a la línea de tranvía que le llevaría cerca de la comisaría que se había ocupado del caso. 

Siguió ensimismado todo el trayecto, dejando que el paisaje de calles mojadas de nieve derretida y tejados y copas de árboles coronados de blanco pasara borroso al otro lado de la ventana mientras le daba vueltas al tema. La cuestión era que en ningún momento le había preguntado a Draco qué era lo que quería. No había sido relevante, no más allá de que también deseara estar con él.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado. Si Draco quería mantener su trato inicial y dejarlo en algo de sexo entre antiguos enemigos, entre dos personas que se habían reencontrado y habían visto algo nuevo la una en la otra, genial. Harry tomaría su baúl y se marcharía de una vez por todas a esa playa soleada y larga de aguas turquesas cuya imagen seguía nítida –y probablemente inventada a base de esos panfletos de agencias de viaje que solían exponer en el súper– en su cabeza.

Y si, como había insinuado más de una vez, Draco quería alargarlo… Harry tragó saliva en seco, planteándose si era algo que estuviera dispuesto a ofrecer. No quería encadenarse a ninguna promesa, pero le habría gustado ver París en primavera. Quizás él y Draco podían tener eso.

De momento, sin embargo, su trabajo era descubrir quién había puesto a los antiguos mortífagos en el punto de mira. Y Harry no podía negar que sentaba bien, volver a tener un propósito, aunque fuera uno escabroso que le hacía quemar las entrañas de rabia.

***

La visita a la comisaría fue del todo inútil, por supuesto. El agente de policía del mostrador informó a Harry, con aire eficiente, de que la inspectora Koutnika estaba ocupada trabajando fuera del edificio esa mañana, y le remitió a la nota de prensa que ya emitieron en su momento, y que muy amablemente le imprimió en inglés.

Harry dio las gracias, y la leyó detenidamente en la calle. No había muchos detalles nuevos, solo la edad de Rosier en el momento de la muerte, cosa que Draco habría podido decirle, y que la policía no había podido determinar el origen específico de las quemaduras en su antebrazo izquierdo, pero que las habían descartado como autoinfligidas, motivo por el cual estaban investigando el caso como un posible homicidio.

Era un principio, pero no aportaba mucho más a lo que ya sabían.

Harry concluyó que era el momento de empezar su propia investigación, y buscó un sitio discreto entre un árbol y una pared para sacar la capa de invisibilidad del fondo de la mochila y cubrirse entero con ella.

Esperó un buen rato junto a la entrada principal, hasta que un par de agentes salieron, y se coló en el pequeño espacio que dejaron antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras ellos. A partir de allí, simplemente tuvo que meterse en las entrañas de la comisaría, y buscar hasta dar con el despacho de una tal  _ Anna Koutnika _ . Ajustó la puerta con paneles de cristal grueso tras él, y dio las gracias internamente a la inspectora por ser organizada y tener la carpeta de Rosier bien archivada en los cajones metálicos tras su escritorio, cuya cerradura cedió con un simplísimo  _ Alohomora _ . 

Encontró algunas fotos del cuerpo de Rosier en la calle, y de su piso, descripciones de la escena, un informe forense del que consiguió deducir, entre toda la jerga médica, que en efecto había muerto por el impacto de la caída, y lo que había ido allí a buscar: su dirección.

Lo dejó todo como lo había encontrado, y cuando volvió a emerger a la calle, se sacó la capa con una bocanada de aire frío, la adrenalina de hacer algo ilícito aún corriéndole por las venas, a pesar de las pocas ganas que tenía de seguir con la segunda parte de la misión.

Lo primero era ubicar el piso de Rosier dentro de la ciudad. Habría podido parar uno de los taxis amarillos que circulaban entre el tráfico y, simplemente, darle la dirección, pero seguía sin querer dejar rastro, y aunque había obliviado a muggles antes, no parecía lo más ético si había otras opciones.

Así pues, se dirigió a un quiosco, y compró un mapa de Praga. 

–Y una de las azules y verdes, y otra con el, em, ¿sol? –dijo, en inglés, aunque era inútil, porque la chica que le atendió no parecía hablar ni una palabra en su idioma. Harry le señaló cada una de las chocolatinas, y a pesar de su aspecto severo, la chica se apiadó de él y se las dio.

Harry pagó con algunas de las coronas que había cambiado al llegar, y se sentó en la estación de tranvía más cercana para desentrañar el mapa de la ciudad junto con el del transporte público mientras iba comiendo las chocolatinas. Una estaba rellena de algo que sabía a avellanas, y la otra tenía un regusto a coco. Las dos le parecieron excelentes, e incluso deseó tener una taza de té a mano para acompañarlas.

Media hora después, Harry se estaba colando en el piso de Rosier, que seguía acordonado con cinta policial. Se agachó para pasarla por debajo, ya que con la capa habría sido difícil saltarla, y tuvo suficiente con murmurar de nuevo un  _ alohomora _ y empujar la puerta con el hombro para que ésta cediera.

El interior estaba oscuro, las siluetas de los muebles sumidos en la penumbra, y parecía mucho más frío que el exterior. Harry parpadeó unas cuantas veces, se buscó la varita en el bolsillo de los vaqueros, y sacó solo la punta entre los pliegues de la capa, murmurando un  _ lumos _ .

No ocurrió nada. 

Reparó entonces en la sensación de vacío a su alrededor, en que el aire parecía hacerse opresivo por momentos, difícil de respirar, como si le succionara desde dentro con cada nueva inhalación: una sensación no muy lejana a estar rodeado de un grupo de dementores.

Harry cerró los ojos, y no le hacía falta ir muy lejos esa vez, no necesitó conjurar a Ron y Hermione bailando y riendo, ni a Hermione con los labios manchados de chocolate, ni el recuerdo fantasma de una mujer pelirroja y un hombre de pelo revuelto y negro sonriéndole; apenas necesitó acordarse de más que las sensaciones, piel pálida y manos de dedos largos, el sol de la mañana arrancando destellos a mechones de pelo rubio, palabras susurradas en su oído, “perfecto, mío”.

Debería haber sido uno de los  _ Patronus _ más poderosos de su vida entera. Y, sin embargo, no consiguió ni esos primeros girones de neblina plateada de sus primeras veces. 

Sin permitirse sucumbir al pánico de no poder acceder a su magia, retrocedió hasta la puerta, práctico. No le sorprendió encontrar que estaba del todo bloqueada.

Comprobó cada ventana del piso, moviéndose por las habitaciones oscuras, además de la chimenea, y obtuvo el mismo resultado que con la puerta; alguien le había atrapado, con hechizos, en un espacio donde le era imposible hacer magia.

Su primer impulso era encontrar maneras de comunicarse con el exterior. Avisar de su situación. O encontrar qué estaba provocando ese campo de antimagia, deshacerlo de alguna forma. Pero se obligó a pensar con racionalidad, ocultándose en una esquina, donde se hizo una bolita contra la pared. Había caído en una telaraña. Pero eso significaba que, tarde o temprano, alguien iría allí a buscarle. Y ese alguien podía ser la misma persona responsable de la muerte de Rosier, o tener algo que ver, así que lo más inteligente era esperar.

Fue comprobando la hora en su reloj de pulsera, moviéndose solo de vez en cuando para desentumecerse y, pasado el mediodía, para ir al baño a mear y beber unos cuantos tragos de agua del grifo. Ni el frío ni la angustia remitieron en ningún momento, pero Harry no se permitió que le importara en lo más mínimo; tenía práctica en lo de abstraerse de su alrededor, y bajo la capa, siempre sentía que la realidad le llegaba amortiguada, que no podía tocarle. 

Eran casi las seis de la tarde cuando oyó el chasquido inconfundible de alguien apareciendo en el rellano.

Sujetó el mango de la varita con fuerza, apretándosela contra el pecho, y esperó.

Sus ojos acostumbrados a la penumbra distinguieron la silueta de una mujer joven que abrió y volvió a cerrar la puerta tras ella. Harry la observó, intentando retener los detalles; tenía el pelo oscuro, prácticamente negro, recogido en una trenza larga que le caía por la espalda, y vestía una capa negra y larga sobre unos vaqueros y unas Doc Martens lilas.

Examinó la sala, varita en alto, y se llevó la mano derecha a un bolsillo. 

Las orejas de Harry se destaparon con un  _ pop _ , como bajar demasiado rápido después de haber estado volando a mucha altura con la escoba, y sintió que el aire volvía a entrar en la sala, que podía volver a tomar bocanadas de aire, el calor volviendo a sus entrañas, el corazón latiéndole de nuevo a un ritmo normal.

– _ Revelio _ –dijo la chica, casi perezosa. Solo que ese hechizo no le iba a funcionar para traspasar la capa, pero a Harry le dio la pequeña chispa de magia que necesitaba para encenderse.

– _ Expecto Patronum _ –gritó, alzándose, descubriéndose, toda la ira acumulada de horas aprisionado abocada al hechizo, una bola de energía tan cálida en su pecho que sentía que tenía que estar  _ brillando _ .

Los ojos oscuros de la chica se abrieron con alarma, iluminados por la luz plateada, justo antes de que el ciervo la golpeara y la hiciera caer de espaldas. Harry la desarmó con rapidez, y después le ató pies y manos, la cuerda fluyendo de la punta de su varita y enredándose alrededor de las muñecas de los tobillos y la chica.

Se acuclilló al lado de su cabeza.

–¿Puedes hablar?

La chica luchaba por tomar bocanadas de aire, pero no había miedo en su mirada, sino odio. Bien. Harry no había lanzado el conjuro con intención de herir pero, igualmente, probablemente no lo habría hecho si no hubiera estado acorralado. Era fácil descontrolarse y hacer más daño del que se pretendía.

El ciervo seguía junto a él, custodiándole, iluminando los rincones oscuros de ese espacio que ya no era nada más que paredes.

Harry metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho de la capa de la chica, sacó una pequeña pieza metálica y pesada de él, como un dado de muchas caras aunque sin números, tan oscuro que parecía absorber la luz.

–¿Cómo funciona? –preguntó, haciéndolo girar, aunque por supuesto no esperaba respuesta.

Era desagradable de tocar. Y si algo odiaba Harry, era la sensación de la magia oscura contra su piel, así que se lo guardó en el bolsillo del abrigo.

–Bueno. ¿Vas a decirme a quién esperabas? ¿O qué ibas a hacer conmigo? Yo no tengo prisa.

Para demostrarlo, se sentó en el suelo. 

La chica, que había recuperado el aliento, se incorporó para mirarle de frente, manos atadas entre las rodillas, su expresión nada apaciguada.

–¿Y tú? ¿Vas a intentar matarme como a mi hermano? –le espetó, palabras cargadas de un acento marcado, la inflexión de la voz distinta a la del inglés.

Harry parpadeó. 

–Mierda. ¿Eres hermana de Rosier?

La chica ladeó la cabeza, ojos entrecerrándose.

–Joder. Es verdad que tú eres Harry Potter. 

Harry apretó los labios, se contuvo de preguntar si de verdad había sabido que era a él a quien encontraría allí, y en caso de que no fuera un farol, cómo lo había sabido. La respuesta era obvia, y lo único que Harry podía hacer era conservar la cabeza fría. 

–¿Vas a decirme tú tu nombre?

–No –escupió la chica, todo altivez–. No hablo con asesinos de mi sangre.

Harry tuvo que esforzarse para no poner los ojos en blanco. Habría sido bastante desconsiderado, teniendo en cuenta que la chica acababa de perder a un hermano, y que probablemente, debajo de todas sus capaz de orgullo vengativo, debía de sentirse desolada por ello. Pero, en serio, Harry había tenido bastante de pura sangres para una vida entera. 

–No maté a tu hermano –explicó, intentando hablar con paciencia, una cualidad de la que había oído muchas veces que no le sobraba–. Estoy intentando descubrir quién lo hizo. Para detenerle. Creo que tenemos exactamente el mismo interés.

–Claro, porque lo que yo quiero es  _ detener _ al asesino de mi hermano –replicó la chica, sardónica, y Harry empezaba a plantearse si había ni superado la adolescencia, lo que iba pareciendo más improbable por momentos–. No me creo que no fueras tú. Qué crees, que voy a ayudar a un Auror, y además inglés. Flipa.

–No soy Auror –dijo Harry, aunque en vano.

La chica se echó atrás para apoyar la espalda en la pared, una sonrisa traviesa tirándole de los labios.

–¿Y lo de follarte a Draco Malfoy? –preguntó, como si acabara de sacarse un triunfo de la manga–. ¿Le convenciste así para que se pasara a tu bando? ¿O te convenció él de que no le mataras? ¿La chupa tan bien como para que le perdones la vida?

Harry la observó en silencio, el suficiente rato para que su expresión maliciosa vacilara un poco. Como intento de provocarle, habría podido irle bastante mejor si Harry se avergonzara en lo más mínimo de Draco.

Podía sentir que había traicionado a Hermione, por toda la historia pasada entre ella y Draco, pero por lo que a él respetaba, el resto del mundo podía guardarse su opinión donde les cupiera.

–¿Cuántos años tienes? –preguntó al fin, con toda la condescendencia de la que fue capaz.

–Los suficientes –siseó la chica, y bueno, tenía que admitirle que agallas no le faltaban.

–Me gustaría que me presentaras a tu madre.

Estaba claro que, si alguien estaba moviendo los hilos, tenía que ser la señora Katerina Rosier, de los Vrana, otra antigua y cansinamente orgullosa dinastía de magos con más de un dedo en el tarro de las artes oscuras. 

–Porque tú lo digas.

–Te tengo atada de pies y manos, literalmente –comentó Harry–, y tengo tu varita. Además, ¿no es lo que ibas a hacer desde el principio? Dejarme indefenso y llevarme a tu casa para que tu madre me interrogara. Es un buen plan, quitándole la parte de putearme con magia oscura. Podemos seguir adelante con él.

La chica frunció el ceño, curiosidad evidente en sus ojos oscuros e inteligentes, a pesar del desprecio que seguía afectando. 

–Esa clase de magia no es oscura, es ancestral, y muy poderosa. No deberías haber sido capaz ni de ponerte en pie cuando he llegado. Nadie sin sangre Vrana debería poder resistirla.

Harry se permitió una media sonrisa cargada de ironía para él mismo. Había ganado esa ronda, y los dos lo sabían.

–Sí, bueno. Es la historia de mi vida. Soy un tío con suerte.

***

***

  
  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
